Midsummers Eve
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Due to the results of Midsummers Eve Kagome finds herself unexpectedly mated to Sesshomaru...unexpected events follow, Complete.
1. Midsummers eve

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's plot, characters, etc. etc. However, this storyline in mine. **

This is a re-vamp of the original with, hopefully, most of the spelling and sentence errors fixed, This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote and was originally posted September 2004. I must confess I am pleasantly surprised to receive reviews 7 years later. The responses to the original reviews have been removed from the end of the chapters, but let me say I appreciated every one of them and still have them saved.

When I wrote Midsummer's Eve the Schichinintai had just been introduced so the story takes off with that data in mind. The story starts dark in the first few chapters, but does get away from the darker themes almost immediately.

If you wish to draw pictures or copy this story onto your computer to enjoy it anytime, feel free. However, do not copy and post it on another site without my permission first. If you draw a picture please make sure I get a copy of it to enjoy!

As a final note, if you submit an anonymous review your email address will not show up, so for those of you who did so my lack of response is not because I don't want to respond, but because I have no way too.

A special thanks to Moonstruck Kitten for assisting in the editing and revamp of this old gal. Reposted 8/9/11.

**Warning: In the later part of this chapter is a scene of rape. This scene will be clearly marked. For those of you wishing to skip it, just skip to chapter two when you reach the marker.**

Chapter 1

Midsummer's Eve

Kagome sighed in contentment as she walked down the dirt road next to Sango. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder, chattering away in her ear, while Inuyasha was in his usual place in the lead. Miroku was walking behind them with his eyes all but glued to Sango's rear.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"What is it?" she asked when he didn't finish his sentence.

She turned her attention from Shippo to him. He looked like he was fighting with himself, clearly wanting to tell her something important, but either not sure how to say it or too embarrassed to say it.

"What?" she asked again when he didn't answer, getting a little worried.

"In a few days it is going to be Midsummer's Eve," Sango guessed.

She must have been right judging by the way Inuyasha's back suddenly stiffened at the comment.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked confused.

Many such holidays no longer existed in her time, or if they did she wasn't aware of them. A lot of old traditions had been dropped and new ones adopted, like Christmas.

"It means that youkai have a hard time controlling their instincts. On such an occasion when the barriers between the spiritual world and the mortal world are weakened, those with power, such as youkai, gain an extreme power boost. During this time of year youkai have a hard time controlling their instincts. Midsummer's Eve is the time when most youkai breed, unable to control their instincts as they are over run by the sudden powerful surge they receive," Miroku answered in that worldly voice of his.

"However, this Midsummer's Eve is going to be a particularly dangerous one for all unattached females due to the full moon. Even the stronger youkai are going to have a hard time fighting off their instincts to mate." Miroku continued.

"That is why many villagers have a celebration at night over the three days of the festival. By burning incense and candles the resulting scent will cover the smell of the females in the village. At such a time when youkai lose control of themselves, they do not care with what, let alone who, they breed with. All they can think of is claiming any suitable female as their own," Sango added.

"Any female? Is it common for a youkai to have more than one mate?" Kagome asked curiously.

"The male will generally mark the female as his, but most don't lose themselves that far. It is not unheard of for a youkai to have more than one mate, but it is not common either and tends to stick to certain races," Sango answered.

"You are going home tomorrow night for four days," Inuyasha declared firmly, silently glad Miroku and Sango were handling a subject he clearly felt uncomfortable talking about.

"A wise idea, Miroku agreed with a nod. "Kagome-sama, in the next four days your own powers are going to rise as well. Youkai looking for a mate are going to be drawn to it. Taiyoukai may be able to hold their instincts at bay, but lesser youkai will be unable to fight their instincts and most likely so after you. Unlike other women, whose scent can be hidden by other scents; your power cannot be so easily concealed. It is far too dangerous for you to remain here."

"That and you're in heat," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What? Osuwari!" she shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

Crash!

"If that is so, then you must return home. It is too dangerous for you to remain here," Miroku continued.

By this time Keade's village came into sight, the villagers busy at work getting ready for the Midsummer Festival. They started down the hill, catching up to and passing a twitching Inuyasha.

"Is there anything else I should know about this? Next time we might not be able to get to the well," Kagome asked. "And why have I never been told of this before?" she demanded angrily.

"I'll let you handle the rest Sango," Miroku said, walking off ahead, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Sango and Kagome continued on to Keade's hut as Miroku wandered off. Kirara followed them as Shippo went from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's, the kitsune pup also uncomfortable with the topic.

"The last few Midsummer Eve's had normal moon phases. Inuyasha is only a hanyou so the pull is not very strong on him. He was also able to protect you from any youkai who would attempt anything. Your power has also grown considerably in the last year Kagome-chan," Sango explained.

She blushed at the compliment.

"The full moon makes it worse as the pull of it excites a youkai's blood. It is very rare for a full moon to occur on Midsummer's Eve. So rare in fact that I can't think of a single instant it has happened in the past. If Inuyasha is right, and you are in heat, every youkai within twenty miles will be after you. Even a taiyoukai may not be able to resist your power, their blood, and your scent in the next couple of days."

"What is this heat thing anyway?" Kagome asked curiously and embarrassed at the same time.

She understood that animals went into heat of course, but as far as she knew humans most certainly didn't

"It's the time when the human body is most susceptible to getting pregnant. I believe it last three or four days, at least that is what we have slowly learned over the years," Sango answered honestly. "Youkai can smell when this time is upon us, but we really don't notice it ourselves."

"I see. What about you?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I have no powers so the Midsummer Rituals should cover my scent," Sango assured her with a smile. "Inuyasha is right. You should be safer in your own time. I doubt it is a full moon there and clearly there are very few youkai."

"I see."

"However, just in case you do come across a problem, please remember this," Sango stopped her and looked into her eyes, clearly stating how important this next batch of information was. "Kagome-chan, if you ever find yourself face to face with a youkai on the brink of control, Do Not Run," she iterated slowly, firmly, and clearly. "It will only instigates their instants to chase their prey down. Do not argue with them, or do anything to anger them. It helps them lose even more control and they will hurt you, maybe even kill you," Sango hesitated suddenly before continuing.

"If you are ever caught by one, do not fight it or try to escape. Youkai have very strong instincts and it would only aggravate them. If any youkai who catches you still has enough control to speak, do not, at all costs, disobey it. It will anger them and they will lose what little control they do have. Do anything to appease them as it may let them regain more and more control. Do you understand?"

Kagome numbly nodded her head, horrified with this new information, and silently vowing to get them all back for having not warned her earlier. No wonder Inuyasha was always so protective in June. Least the bastard could have done was warn her.

"Eat," everyone shouted as they tore into dinner.

"Oi, Inuyasha, that was mine," Shippo shouted.

"Keh, first come first serve."

"Inuyasha share."

"No, it's mine."

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Crash!

"Alright."

Keade sighed as she watched the antics of her visitors. They were such an excitable group.

"Kagome," Keade started, uncertain if the others had warned the young woman of the upcoming dangers.

"I'm going home for a few days," Kagome said, gracing Keade with a smile.

"I see. Then you were warned of the oncoming danger?"

"Sango-chan filled me in," she answered.

"Oi, Keade-baba. Can I stay here for a few days? I want you and Miroku to put up a barrier around the house," Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Yes. But if Kagome is going home I see no reason to," Keade answered.

"Keh. The barrier isn't for her it's for me," he snorted. "I can get through the well and I don't want to lose control and go after her. I am having a hard enough time as it is," he admitted quietly.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him in shock.

"What?" he demanded angrily.

"Inuyasha," Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, "It is good to see you are showing concern for Kagome-sama."

Shippo and Sango nodded their heads in agreement.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping to his feet. "I am not worried about her. I just don't want to be mated to her because I lost control."

"Oh really," Kagome asked in that cold voice that sent chills down everyone's spines. "I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" she demanded, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No, that's not what I meant," he protested. "I mean I don't want to be tied to you due to a mistake."

"Oh. So being your mate would be a mistake would it?" she shouted.

"What? That's not..." Inuyasha started to protest.

"Osuwari."

Thump.

Kagome stormed out. Sango sighed before getting up and following her. Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha, shaking their heads.

"What did I do?" he demanded. "Don't look at me like that."

"Inuyasha, go apologize to Kagome," Shippo shouted at him.

"What! Why? I didn't do anything. It's not my fault she took things the wrong way."

"Inuyasha no baka," Keade sighed.

"Keh." He snorted.

"Kagome-chan," Sango called as she caught up to her friend.

"I can't believe him," she fumed.

"Kagome-chan, you know he didn't mean it that way. Inuyasha is truly concerned that he may lose control and hurt you," Sango said.

Kagome sighed. She hated it when she realized she got mad at Inuyasha for no agreeable reason. Sango was right. She took a deep breath and marched back into Keade's hut.

"Inuyasha…...Sorry," she muttered

He looked at her stunned, before responding in his usual way.

"Keh."

Her temper rose again, but Sango rested a hand on her shoulder and she settled down. The rest of dinner went by in relative peace.

"Done," Miroku said proudly as he put up the last ward.

"Good," Inuyasha said coldly as he sat down in the center of Keade's hut.

"I'll be back in four days," Kagome promised.

Inuyasha just nodded his head. Shippo and Kirara sat next to him to keep him company. A store of food was packed up against the wall to last for four days and three nights.

Already Kagome could feel her power pulling at her. Her power had never felt stronger and it was slightly terrifying. She could sense lesser, helpful or harmless, youkai she had never sensed, but knew were there, before. It was amazing. If she reached out she could even sense Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha, though the hanyou was harder to pick up since he had the least youki.

It was evening by the time she set out for the well, wanting to wait until Inuyasha was sealed. The sun was low on the horizon before her.

_"The night before, the night of Midsummer's Eve, and the night after are the three most dangerous nights,"_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the darkening gloom, the sun almost set and a near full moon in the sky, missing only a faint sliver from its light.

Her miko powers were so high by this point that she was glowing slightly, though it was very faint and only a youkai, houshi, or miko would notice it. She stopped to watch the rest of the beautiful and rather stunning sunset before continuing on, although this time a little faster.

Finally the clearing came into sight. She stopped two steps in. A powerful youki was approaching rather quickly, one that was frightfully familiar. She ran towards the well, but stopped halfway across the clearing when the youkai in question appeared as if just materializing out of thin air.

"_Sesshomaru_?" she gasped silently; wondering what he was doing so close to the village. _"Damn. My power must have drawn him. Of course he would hunt down anything that might be a threat to him,"_ she thought half in panic and half in self reproach.

His eyes were alternating between red and gold and she could tell he was fighting to keep control. She inched towards the well slowly, never once taking her eyes off of her target.

His eyes followed her, his mouth caught in a silent snarl. She whimpered, but continued to inch towards her goal. She had but to make it to the well to be safe. He would be unable to follow her.

His youki was overpowering, so overpowering it was almost making her blind. He was so powerful right now she was not even sure she could hurt him despite her own astounding power boost.

_"Almost there,"_ she thought desperately.

Five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet, one foot.

He lunged at her. She eeped as she jumped, hoping to make it. A strong hand grabbed her wrist and threw her several feet away from the well to land behind him. She looked up just in time to see him rip apart another youkai she hadn't been able to sense under the overpowering strength of his youki.

She whimpered from the bruises her rather rough landing gave her before forcing herself to be quiet and froze, not daring to move as he quickly finished with the other youkai. She hoped he would leave and forget about her, but he didn't. The moment the other youkai was obliterated past any point of recognition, he turned to face her. His eyes were now a deep red with no sign of intelligence. He had lost the fight to control his blood.

He stalked up to her and she cursed slightly as he grabbed her, dragged her to her feet by the scruff of her neck, and took a strong whiff of her scent.

"Please, let me go. You don't want to do this," she pleaded as softly and calmly as she could.

He growled low and feral. She whimpered in fear as he threw her over his shoulder and took off. The world went by in an unrecognizable blur and she screamed in fright as the landscape rushed past them.

His armour dug into her stomach and the ground raced by, making her slightly ill until she shut her eyes and clamped her mouth closed to stop screaming. She took deep, slow breaths, trying to calm down. It took all of her willpower not to fight and struggle. To remain still and pray he would regain control before anything else could happen.

The speed lasted for a while, how long she wasn't sure. The next thing she knew she was tossed to the ground to land on something dusty, but soft. She dared to open her eyes as she looked around without letting him out of her sight.

They were in a cave and she was sitting on what appeared to be old animal skins of some sort, although it was too dark to see very well. Judging by the dust, it had been a while since this cave had been used for anything.

She looked up at her captor, his eyes still glowing red as he approached her. She wanted to run, but was paralyzed in fear. There was no escape. He was between her and the only exit, and he was far stronger and faster then she was.

"Please don't," she pleaded softly. "You don't want to do this. I know you don't."

If he heard her, he made no indication. She tried to move away from him, but he caught her and pinned her beneath him. Fear turned to panic and it took all of her willpower not to fight him, to reign her miko powers in before she lashed out and angered him.

**Warning: All right, here it is. Those of you who do not care to read scenes of un-consensual sex please stop now and wait for chapter 2.**

"Please," she whimpered again.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as his claws shredded her clothing. She started crying by this point; her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to block out what was happening to her. She could hear the rustle of cloth, though it barely registered to her distraught mind.

He turned her over, than seemed to leave her for a second. Before she could begin to hope he had changed his mind, his touch returned, only this time there were no clothes between them.

He forced her on to her hands and knees and now she truly did sob out loud, whimpering for him to stop. She wanted to fight, but Sango's words came back to her. If she fought, it would be worse.

It hurt. Oh god it hurt when he thrust into her unprepared body brutally and without the slightest hint of mercy or hesitation. The first stroke was one of many that followed immediately after it, given her formally virgin body no chance to adjust. He was violent as his clawed hand held her steady beneath him.

She cried in pain and loss as he took her harder and harder, blood flowing down her hips where his claws dug into her flesh to keep her steady beneath him. She sobbed in agony as it continued to flare in her hips from his claws and between her thighs from his violent thrusting. He was giving off a pleased, feral growl at the back of his throat.

"_Please_," she whimpered to herself, "_please, make him stop. Please. This isn't how it was supposed to be," _she thought through her pain.

Finally he released himself into her, biting her at the same time. She screamed in pain as his fangs bit down on the base of her neck, blood welling out of the wound that he eagerly lapped up.

"_He marked me," _she realized in shock as he finally released her and she fell to her chest, instantly curling up and ignoring the blood running down her thighs from the claw marks on her hip and the intense pain coming from her violated area. _"He marked me," _she whimpered again.

She knew what that was. Sango had explained it to her that many youkai marked their mates, including inuyoukai. Her friend felt it important to tell her about it just in case Inuyasha ever developed a brain and asked her to mate.

She curled up tighter and cried. She stiffened as a hand wrapped around her and pulled her into his warm chest. She tried to pull away, but a warning growl stopped her. He nuzzled her and continued to lick the mark on her neck until it stopped bleeding.

She cried herself to sleep and didn't wake again until around midnight, when he stirred and forced her back onto her hands and knees. She whimpered as he took her again, not stopping until he poured his seed into her before letting her go. It hadn't hurt as much this time, her body and mind too numb from shock to truly notice what was happening to her.

He curled up against her again, his own body heat being the only thing keeping her warm in the cold cave, his arm wrapped possessively around her. This time she fell asleep almost instantly, her body too exhausted to stay awake. He woke her at dawn, once again forcing her up.

She didn't fight. She had no strength left to fight. When he finished with her, he stood, dressed, and left without a word. She continued to remain curled up for an hour before finally gaining the energy to move and check her wounds. She was in agony and moving around hurt a lot. Tears of pain, loss and fear streamed down her face.

A little later the sun managed to shine into the cave and she could tell that it was not very big. She was, indeed, lying on dust covered animal skins that appeared to be quite old. A fire pit was in the center of the cave and there was some wood stacked against the far wall with a flint and steel set right next to it.

_"An old trappers cave,"_ she figured silently and numbly as she stood up shakily.

Her body was sore and she whimpered as she looked for her clothing. It was torn to shreds and there was nothing left of it to even consider clothing. She shook the dust out of the furs before wrapping it around her.

Her body was covered in blood, sweat, dirt, and the sticky residue left from his mating. She walked to the entrance of the cave and looked down to see a steep incline. It was climbable, if you were a youkai. For a human it would be damn near impossible.

She returned to the centre of the cave and cried, half hoping he would never return and half hoping he would and get her out of there. As the day went on she sat in numbed silence, broken by the occasional sob as she forced herself to remember everything Sango and Miroku had told her.

She was marked. That meant no other youkai with half a brain would dare touch her. It also meant she was mated to him for life or until one of them died. She had no doubt as to who the first one to die would be. She was, essentially, his. Females were subservient to the males in most cultures.

The sun started to set and she finally stirred, starting a small fire after much difficulty. She relieved herself outside of the cave in the corner of the small plateau. She curled up in the now mostly dust free skins, trying to keep warm and praying for rescue.

The feel of a powerful youki approaching broke her out of her trance. Her back was to the entrance, but she knew who it was without looking. He had come back, and his youki was higher than ever.

She whimpered as he approached her, his shadow falling over her. She tried to hide further under the hides, hopping he would ignore her. The sound of rustling cloth destroyed that hope.

"Turn over," a snarled voice commanded.

She whimpered as she complied, looking up to see his naked body before he straddled her. His eyes were still red, though not as darkly as they had been the night before. Somehow he had managed to gain some control back, though it was not enough to stop himself.

His skin was hot against her chilled flesh. She turned her head to the side, unable to look at him. A pool of white hair cut her vision off just before his mouth found her neck and gently began to nibble on it.

The feel of it sent a tingle up her body and she got goose bumps as he continued.

"Do not fight," he whispered into her ear. "I will lose all control if you do."

She nodded her head to let him know she understood as his mouth continued to explore her. His hand started to explore one of her breasts and she felt her body begin to respond to the strange touch. She couldn't help but to moan pleasantly, slightly horrified with herself, though her mind was too numb to really care.

He toyed with her a while longer before his knee forced her legs apart. She didn't fight, just continued to stare at the fire, letting the dancing flames set her into a type of trance that helped rescue her mind from what was happening to her body.

He took her slowly at first, but picked up speed as he came closer and closer to his release. She whimpered a little until he finally released himself into her. She felt tears streaming down her face as he rested before he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. She didn't fight.

She didn't sleep and wasn't at all surprised when he stirred around midnight. The moment she felt him stir she obedient rolled onto her back, most certainly not wanting to go through it the way they had the night before.

His hand and mouth massaged her body until she relaxed slightly. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he found sensitive spots. It sickened her that her body could betray her so easily.

He was gentle this time, and the time at dawn. This time he did not leave, but rather fell asleep again. Curled up against him, she also finally fell asleep, her body and mind too overcome to stay awake. The fire had long since burned down to coals before going out.


	2. Morning

Edited: 2011/09/13

Chapter 2

Morning

He stirred, waking slowly to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was walking through Inuyasha's forest before he felt an astoundingly, powerful presence nearby. Anything that strong could one day be a threat to him.

He went to investigate, and was nearly floored as the scent of his target hit him. He felt his blood begin to stir as he raced towards the power he felt, stopping only when he finally found it.

It was the woman his brother traveled with. Her scent was overwhelming to his enhanced youkai senses, made doubly strong from the near full moon and the near Midsummer's eve. Had it only been the time and moon phase, he would easily have held off his instincts.

However, she was clearly in heat, at the peak of it no less. Her power was so strong she was glowing slightly to his enhanced senses. Had that been all he just might have been able to hold off, however two last factors all but shattered his resolve. She was untouched and unmarked.

Still he fought for control as she inched towards the well. She would have made it too had the last breaking factor not come into the picture. A lesser snakeyoukai was approaching her from behind. She couldn't sense it as its own youki was hidden beneath his. Snarling, he leaped forward. The wench panicked and fled. He broke. His vision turned red and after that he had no memory.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the woman curled up against him, held in place by his arm. Her scent had changed. She was no longer untouched, and she smelt strongly of him. Too strong to have it be just from mating with her. He brushed back her hair and found his mark. He had marked her. She was still in heat, though it would end either tonight or tomorrow. He also smelled her blood.

He sat up and studied her sleeping form, noticing the scratches on her hips from his claws and the small marks on her neck from his fangs. She stirred as she noticed his warmth disappearing.

She looked up into his golden eyes. He was surprised to see relief flash through them briefly before fear returned. She turned away from him, curling up again and he could smell her silent tears.

He was surprised she was still alive. Most human women caught by a youkai during their mating frenzies fought and were killed by the ravaging of their bodies as the male forced himself upon her. Other than a few scratches she seemed to be untouched. Very impressive.

He stood up and moved away from her, disgusted at himself for having mated with her at all, let alone marking her. He could kill her, but it was extremely disgraceful to kill your mate, even if they were only mated in the force of Midsummer Eve. Besides, she was in heat and the likelihood that she would be with child was strong. He had to make sure and it would take at least a week for him to be able to pick up on the signs.

Damn he was so tired right now. He hadn't felt this weak since he was a pup. What did they do that his youki was all but spent? Perhaps fighting his blood had not been a good idea. He found his clothes and noticed hers were nothing but shreds. Pulling his hakama on, he tossed the top to her.

"Put that on," he ordered coldly.

Numbly, she nodded her head as she pulled it on. It was far too big for her and was more like wearing a dress then anything. Still, she didn't complain and clutched it to her in an attempt to make it fit her better. He tossed her the obi and she used that to tie it tighter so it wouldn't fall off of her body.

She stood before him, eyes down cast as she waited for him to speak again. He could still smell her slight tears, but she didn't look like she was going to fight him. In fact, he was surprised she wasn't screaming at him as she was well known to do. If she had, he would have lost was little control he had managed to regain. Perhaps she understood that and that was the reason for her continued silence. If so than someone must have informed her of the protocol in responding to an event like this. Odd since he was sure his brainless brother would not be so forthcoming of such information if the hanyou was even aware of it.

She was no longer untouched and unmated. Midsummer's eve was over and her scent was covered in his, masking it a little. The moon was still full and she was in the trail end of heat, but her power had diminished.

He was sure he would be able to control himself from here on out. In fact he wasn't even tempted to mate with her at the moment. All he wanted was a bath to get the sweat, dust and mating fluids off of him, and to meditate and get his youki back up before someone noticed how weak he was at this moment.

He walked out of the cave and looked at the plateau he was standing on. He had chosen well in his youki controlled state. There was no way she could have escaped and very few youkai would have been able to find the place, let alone get up to it.

She silently followed him out to the ledge. He took a firm hold of her and jumped down. She didn't scream, didn't even seem to acknowledge that anything was around her. They reached bottom and he let her go before he started to walk forward. She obediently followed him without a word.

"_Either my imbecilic, half bred brother did manage to tell her something about inuyoukai society, or she is in shock,"_ he thought to himself, known any other human female would have been dead from foolish mistakes during mating, bawling her eyes out in hysterics, or screaming at him.

She, on the other hand, was acting as was expected of her. Silent and obedient. Clearly she knew what the mark meant. Still, it could just be shock. He wanted to make sure. After all, if she got furious her Miko powers could activate and right now she was strong enough to cause him some serious harm. In fact with his youki so low she was more than strong enough to potentially kill him!

"Kagome," he called, recalling the name his brother had constantly shouted during their fights.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice strained.

"You understand what has occurred," he asked, stopping to turn and look at her.

She had stopped moving as well, her eyes still down cast as she nodded her head, indicating she understood.

"Good. Come."

He led her to the nearest hot spring, disrobed and climbed into the hot water. The steam and water helped to further mask her scent and for the first time in three days he felt almost normal again. Now if only his youki would return to full power. He turned back to look at her and noticed she was hovering at the edge of the pool, eyes averted.

"Come in," he ordered.

She turned her side to him as she took off her borrowed clothes and climbed in, trying to cover herself with her arms. She stayed near the edge of the spring and sat down until she was up to her neck in water.

He walked towards her, the scent of her fear and sorrow growing the closer he got to her.

"You know what it means to be mated to an inuyoukai?" he questioned.

"A little," she admitted, still not looking at him.

"Tell me what you know."

She took a shuddering breath and answered, her voice cracked with strain. "Sango-chan said that inuyoukai mate for life. That they mark their mates by biting them on the neck. Females are subservient to males. I am yours until one of us dies or you permit me to mark you," she answered, choking on the last part.

He would never let a mere human mark him and admit she was his equal. No, she was his until she died. She had little hope he would conveniently die for her.

Since her eyes were down cast she couldn't see his silent nod of approval. He was impressed the youkai taijiya knew that much, but then again you had to know your foes if you were going to hunt them.

"Clean yourself," he ordered as he walked away from her, back across the spring.

Once across to the other side he turned back to watch her as she turned her back to him and started to clean herself. He was slightly amused at her modesty. After all there wasn't a part of her body he had not seen or touched. Granted he had no memory of it save for the feeling of satisfaction his blood was telling him he had taken from her.

He settled down and finished cleaning himself off, as usual having a hard time with his hair. He silently cursed this weakness. He stopped trying and turned back to Kagome, who was just wringing water out of her hair. Yes, that would do.

While he would be more than happy to kill her, he would never dishonour himself by killing his own mate, whether he wanted to mate with her or not. Either way he was stuck with her until she died. Might as well get some use out of her. Besides, it was a mate's job to care for his needs and washing his hair was just one of the many things she would do.

"Kagome."

She stiffened at her name being called, but turned to face him anyway, looking anywhere but directly at him. Her eyes betrayed that she had been crying again.

"Come here."

She hesitated but did walk towards him, eyes still averted. He turned his back to her and ordered her to wash his hair. For several seconds nothing happened, and then he felt her hands hesitantly start to wash his hair. He sat down so she would have easier access as she rubbed his silky strands together.

She grew less hesitant as the seconds ticked by and he noticed her scent of fear and sorrow started to dissipate a bit. She was calming down. He relaxed a bit, letting her 'grooming' relax him as well as he thought about what he was going to do with her now.

Jaken would most likely make a loud protest, though he knew the annoying youkai would never question or go against him. Rin would be delighted, no problems there. The problem was going to be Inuyasha when he found out. Knowing his brother he would attack first and ask questions later.

Kagome might become a problem if she realized he couldn't kill her, but he doubted it would be an issue. He supposed he was going to have to visit her family to let them know of her new status. That would be the tradition first step and it would be wise to get the meeting out of the way before his stupid brother started hounding them.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

He felt her stiffen behind him.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Do not question me. Answer."

"I um….I live on the other side of the well in Inuyasha's forest," she answered hesitantly.

He would have called her for lying if her scent hadn't told him she was telling the truth. Her hands disappeared from his hair and he turned around to face her. She was trembling slightly and was looking down to her fiddling hands.

"Explain."

"I come from the future, 500 years in the future. I get back and forth through time jumping through the well. I was heading back to my time when….." she didn't finish.

"When I found you." he finished.

She nodded her head.

"Stay here. Do not wander off," he ordered as he got out of the water and quickly dressed before leaving in a flash of light.

Traveling through time indeed. That had to be one of the most bizarre storied he had ever heard of. If it didn't explain her strange behaviour, clothes and other apparel he would have called her for lying. Time traveling wasn't completely out there with some of the things he had seen over his life. It just may be the truth.

Regardless, he would find out if she was lying soon enough. So help her she had better not be. Lying to him was a big slash on her honour and would disrespect him. He was not in the mood to deal with a lying, human, miko.

(POV)

Kagome briefly thought of running, but wisely thought against it. He would just track her down anyway. She climbed out of the water and got 'dressed' again. She found a log and sat down to wait, curling her legs up and resting her head on her arms, which were crossed over her knees.

The heat from the hot spring had alleviated some of the pain from her violated areas, but she was still sore from his ravaging. He had taken her rather brutally that first time and the pain from it still lingered. Her body had not been ready for it and had resisted, resulting in some damage.

He returned after half an hour, fully dresses in a new set of clothes and dropped a kimono before her. She looked from it to him in surprise, realizing that what he had handed her had to be worth a fortune.

"Thank you," she thanked softly as she walked off behind a few bushes to change.

She came back a few minutes later, the clothes she had borrowed draped over one arm. The black with silver flowers kimono looked good on her. He was impressed. She handed him back his shirt and obi, or tried to. He just turned his back on her and started walking.

"_Jerk_," she thought.

After a few seconds she followed him, a little off balance wearing the strange sandals he had provided for her. She quickly got use to them though as they walked for hours. They stopped at sunset and her heart fluttered in panic. The last two times the sun had set she had been in his 'bed.'

"We will stop here for the night."

She fidgeted nervously as she waited for him to say anymore. When she didn't move he turned to look at her. The scent of her fear spiked even higher.

"Go to sleep."

Her fear ebbed as she found a comfortable spot to lie down, using his discarded shirt as a makeshift bed and his folded obi as a makeshift pillow. She curled up inside of the kimono and was soon asleep.

(POV)

He could tell she was hungry, tired and afraid, yet not once had she complained about her situation. Her resilience was impressive, for a human. He left the moment she was asleep. He found Jaken and Ah-Un, Rin currently asleep.

"Jaken," he called.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken cried happily.

"Take Rin and Ah-Un back to my estate. I will join you shortly. Have the room next to mine prepared."

"The lady of the Western Land's room?" Jaken asked confused. Then shouted louder. "You finally found a mate!" Jaken's scream of joy woke Rin, who looked at them confused.

"Return to the estate," he ordered again as he turned and left.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said joyfully as he grabbed Ah-Un's reins and led the dragon west.

That out of the way, he took off in another direction. He was back by her side within a few hours. Wisely no youkai had tried to touch her. Then again the only creatures dumb enough to cross him tended to be two, very stupid Hanyous. One was his brother, whose quarrel was with him and would not harm anyone traveling with him. The other was Naraku, who would have no qualms harming Kagome. In fact, the hanyou seems to be targeting her for something anyhow.

He placed the items he had retrieved next to her and spent the rest of the night thinking about what he was going to say to her parents. Humans were funny when it came to mating. They always seemed to expect love to come into the picture, or alliance mirages, which were far more common.

Then again she was his and he needed to say nothing to her parents. He found her and claimed her fair and square. Still, she would need to pack a few personal items as she would be living the rest of her relatively short life with him.

(TIME)

Her heartbeat started to pick up around morning as she began to awaken. He watched her stir and stretch as she woke up. Her eyes lit up moment they fell onto the food he had brought her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she devoured the food he had provided for her.

When she finished he started walking. She hesitated a moment before getting up and following him, quickly folding and draping her 'bed' over her arm as she fell into step behind him.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked after an hour of walking in silence.

"To talk to your parents," he answered.

She stopped, mouth hanging open as she stared at him. He walked several more steps forward before stopping.

"My parents. You can't. Mother wouldn't understand. You won't be able to see them anyway. Only Inuyasha and I have ever been able to get through the well. Shippo and Souta tried, but they couldn't," she babbled.

"Are you suggesting I cannot do what Inuyasha can?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

She felt a tentacle of fear crawl up her spine. Instantly she went from offensive to defensive. Her head bowed and shoulders slumped, defeat in her voice.

"No, my lord, I am not suggesting you cannot do what Inuyasha can. It's just; the well has never let anyone else through," she answered, her voice respectful and her head bowed again.

"If I cannot get through, then we will not visit your parents."

"What?" she shouted, then winched when she realized what she had done. "Sorry. I did not mean to yell. If I do not see my mother she will worry that I am dead or something. Please."

He turned to look at her. She was on the ground bowing before him.

"Please, if you cannot get through, at least let me go through to tell my family what is going on and to say good bye. I promise I will return. I know you will live for another 500 years so there is no point in me running when you can just as easily find me in my own time. I can't run from you and I know that."

She was crying again. He could smell her tears, fear and sorrow.

"Stand up," he ordered calmly.

She got up, but kept her head bowed. He started walking again, and she followed obediently. They came to the clearing soon enough and stopped before the well. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped in, still a little sceptical about the whole thing.

(POV)

Blue energy swirled around them and they landed gently on the other side. Kagome looked up to see the roof over their heads a spit second before Sesshomaru leaped out. He let her go the moment his feet touched the ground.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly straightened herself up. She took several deep breaths and then turned to face him.

"Sesshomaru-sama…..please let me do the talking. My mother isn't going to understand. Also," she hesitated, "please don't kill my grandfather if he starts throwing wards at you. He just wants to protect me and they don't work anyhow. Please?" she begged, looking at him for once.

"I will not kill a member of your family," he stated.

"Thank you," she bowed. "Um. A lot has changed in the last 500 years. If anything beeps, buzzes, flashes, or makes strange noises, please don't destroy it. I swear it's all just harmless technology."

With that she turned around, opened the door and walked up to the door of what he assumed was her house. She took another steadying breath before walking in.

"Mom, I'm home," she called in a strained voice.

"Kagome," her mother greeted, coming out of the kitchen to meet her. "Who is that?" she asked confused.

"Youkai be….."

"No!" Kagome shouted as she intercepted her grandfather and his wards. "Trust me, you don't want to get him mad," she said.

"I will protect my…."

"I don't need protection Grandpa."

"He sis. Who's that? He reminds me a little of Inuyasha." Souta asked as he joined them.

"Now that Souta mentions it, he does look like Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed as a barrage of questions came flying at her.

"Please. Mom, can you make some tea. This is going to take some explaining."

Her mother looked at her in concern.

"Sure. Souta, father, can you two run to the store to get some tea bags while I get a kettle boiled."

"But mom," Souta whined.

The whining was stopped as both boys were shoved out the door with some cash. The moment they were gone, Kagome's mother turned to look at them.

"Perhaps we should sit down," she suggested.

Kagome nodded her head as she followed her mother to the living room where they sat down around a table. Sesshomaru and her mother sat across from each other as she sat to Sesshomaru's right.

"Please, Kagome, tell me what is going on," her mother begged. "And who is this man?"

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha's older half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full youkai and the Lord of the Western Lands."

That part was easy, but the next part was the hard part. She choked as she tried to find a way to break the news to her mother.

"Mom. On Midsummer Eve youkai choose their mates. Sesshomaru chose me so we are mated now. In accordance to Inuyoukai mating rights, I belong to him now."

Not quite the truth, but close enough. She didn't need to know that it had practically been rape. Her mother wouldn't understand such a thing and she didn't want her mother to worry.

"I see. Mating is like marriage?"

"Yes, only there is no ceremony and the males mark the female as his."

She showed her mother her mating mark, which had healed quickly. Her mother was staring at her stunned.

"This is a good thing because no other Youkai well try to harm me now. And if they do, Sesshomaru-sama will defend me. In a way, I am safer now than I was before."

There, that ought to put some positive light on the situation. Her mother continued to look at her a little stunned.

"So, you are mated. What did this ceremony involve?"

At this, Kagome choked. There was no way she could tell her mother she was raped three times a night for two nights in a row. She was thankful he had come back to his senses before the last night.

"Mates take each other to bed and the male marks the female in the throes of passion." Sesshomaru answered stoically.

"_Thank you_," she thought to him silently.

Simple and to the point. It let her mother know she was no longer a virgin without the horror of letting her know how she had lost it.

"Kagome, how long did you think about this? What about school?"

She choked again, skipping the first question to answer the second. "Mom, I don't think being Sesshomaru-sama's mate requires me to have a grade twelve education. Besides, I'll bring my books with me and study them. Except history. It's kind of redundant to study something your living," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Will we see you again?"

Kagome hesitated.

(POV)

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered for her.

She looked at him in surprise before offering him a bright smile, the first one he had ever seen on her. It only added to her already acceptable features. He had never seen her smile before. Usually her face held fear, sorrow, or worry when he met her. Considering the circumstances their meetings tended to involve, that was truly no surprise.

"Well in that case, congratulations dear. I am sure you will want to run upstairs and pack a few items to bring back with you."

"Thanks mom. I will do that," she ran up the stairs after glancing at him for permission. He granted it with a slight nod of his head.

The moment she was gone her mother turned a frown on him. This human was far wiser than she looked.

"What really happened? Why is my daughter with you and not Inuyasha?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

He explained it to her. All of how a youkai losses control of themselves on Mid-summer's eve, although he left out the part of her unwilling rape, making it sound like Kagome had been willing. After all, he was not lying when he said she hadn't fought him. As to Inuyasha's whereabouts. That he truly did not know.

Her mother responded with the typical, you better not have mated her for her power or make her unhappy or I'll make you pay speech. He listened to it with half an ear. After all she was no threat to him, although he did find it rather amusing.

After the 'mother death threat speech,' she suggested he head up stairs to help her pack. This he did do. After all he wanted to talk to her alone before they left. He made it to the top of the stairs as the two males returned. He followed her scent to her room and found her solemnly packing books, well done portraits that looked very real, sanitary supplies, and other items into a giant suitcase.

"I guess I shouldn't bother packing much in the way of clothes, should I?" she asked solemnly. "I doubt any of this is acceptable by your standards."

"You are correct in that."

She nodded, just throwing in socks, underclothes, and her pyjamas. She did throw in a few pieces of clothing just so she could be reminded of home once in a while.

"What are these books?" he asked.

"My school lessons. I was going to graduate this year," she answered.

"You are educated?"

"All children are educated in my time. It is required we go to school," she answered.

"What are these made from?" he asked, referring to the pictures.

"Oh, those are photos. You take a picture of something with a camera and bring the camera in and you get these photos back. If you truly let me come back I can take a few pictures with my camera and have them developed to show you," she offered.

"You may bring this item."

(POV)

Kagome nodded her head as she added one of many of her cameras to her bag. She ran to the bathroom and returned with her hairbrush, several bottles of shampoo and conditioner, her toothbrush, two tubes of toothpaste, and two bottles of body soap.

"_I don't know how long this is going to last, but it should be good for a couple of months,"_ she thought as she added it to her bag.

Alright. Undergarments, clothes, bathroom supplies plus monthly stuff. Camera, photo albums and several pictures. A few other personal items she wrapped up in the few pieces of clothes she was bringing.

She packed her bag full of anything she thought she could not live without. Just as she finished, her mother called them down for tea. She dragged the heavy suitcase to the door before Sesshomaru effortlessly picked it up.

"Thank you," she said as she led him back down stairs. "When are we leaving?"

"Right after you have your tea and say goodbye."

"Alright. Thank you….. for letting me see my family again. It means a lot to me," she whispered as she fought back another wave of tears.

She joined her family and quickly filled in the two males in on who he was and the fact that they were now 'married.' Tea went by quickly and by evening they were back in the feudal era traveling west; Kagome wearing a pair of her own running shoes and Sesshomaru carrying her bag.

The moment they came through the other side, he leaped into the air. They never touched the ground as he flew forward. She clutched onto his back the same way she rode with Inuyasha, only this was far faster and she had to be conscious of his armour.

It was midnight by the time they stopped and he set her down. She was trembling a little, but recovered quickly as she sat down and pulled out a bit of the food her mother had forced on her.

"_Inuyasha_," she thought as she looked up at the stars through the tree canopy. _"I bet he'll think I deserted him. He's going to be furious when he finds out what happened,"_ she thought sadly.


	3. Kougakun

-1

Chapter 3

Kouga-Kun

"Where is she? She should have been back today," Shippo asked worried as they all sat around Keade's house.

"Keh. Probably had a test again. She said something about finals coming up," Inuyasha answered.

"You're not worried Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly. "It is rare for Kagome-sama to be late."

"I'm going to the well to wait for her," Shippo announced as he bolted forward.

"Oi, Shippo wait," Inuyasha shouted as he chased after the kitsune.

They raced to the well good-naturedly. After all, Kagome probably did just have a test and that was why she was late. They made it to the clearing, Miroku and Sango winning the race with Shippo on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha and Kirara grinded to a halt the moment they entered the clearing, the nekoyoukai's fur rising as she hissed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked when she noticed they had stopped, her hand going to her weapon out of habit.

A look of horror was on Inuyasha's face as he sniffed around the clearing.

"It can't be," he whispered as he sniffed around. "Kagome!" he shouted as he bolted off.

"Kirara," Sango called as the cat transformed and raced after Inuyasha, the three remaining companions on her back.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Shippo asked, fear in his voice as Kirara flew next to him.

"I smell Kagome, and Sesshomaru," he shouted in rage. "The scent is at least four or five days old. She never made it to the well!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. Sesshomaru is a Taiyoukai. I am sure he kept control of himself and is just holding Kagome-sama in exchange for Tetsusaiga," Miroku tried to calm the hanyou down.

"Keh. That's not his style. His scent was too strong. Kagome was too much of a tempting target. That night even Sesshomaru would have had a hard time trying to resist her. She was powerful, in heat, unmarked and untouched. Damn it, I should have escorted her home before sealing myself up. Damn it, why didn't any of you escort her to the well?" he shouted angrily.

Nobody answered. Looking back they should have accompanied her. But if Sesshomaru had wanted her then there would have been nothing they could have done to stop him had he pushed the issue, short of dying of course.

They followed the trail for the entire day before coming to the cave as the sun was setting. They looked around as Inuyasha ran to the pile of furs, clearly having been disturbed recently. Fresh ashes, still slightly warm, in the fire pit spoke of recent use.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. "Their scent is all over these. I can smell her blood. The bastard hurt her," he snapped in rage.

"Inuyasha, did he…." Sango couldn't bring herself finish the sentance.

Inuyasha merely nodded his head, his eyes burning with a heat they could all feel. He could smell it all over the place. Snarling, he got a fire started and burned the hides. The scent of burning fur permeated the air.

"Inuyasha, is she still alive?" Shippo asked once he recovered from crying.

"Yeah. I think so," he started following their scent again.

At a few points Sesshomaru's ran off from Kagome's, but it always came back. He was shocked when the trail led him back to the well. Praying his brother had left her at home he jumped through the well. He came back an hour later, his bangs hiding his eyes and his body trembling.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called hesitantly.

"The bastard…..The bastard…he…" Inuyasha snarled. "The bastard marked her," he shouted to the others gasp.

"He what? Why? How?" Miroku demanded.

"Her mother wasn't very specific. They showed up yesterday afternoon and told her they were mated and that Kagome would only come home to visit," he answered with a snarl, hitting the ground with his fist. "I'm going to kill him. How dare he?" he shouted.

"Kagome-sama is still alive. She must have been able to pacify him. Astonishing. Not many women would survive the ravaging of a taiyoukai out of control," Miroku mused.

"Kagome," Shippo cried. "I want to see Kagome."

"Shippo-chan, easy. Inuyasha, what kind of condition did her mother say she was in? Was she injured at all?" Sango asked.

"No. Her mother said she looked fine and her brother said she was wearing a very expensive kimono. There was no violence, even when the old man tried to throw wards at Sesshomaru. They packed some of her stuff and left," he answered in a growl.

"Houshi-sama. If Inuyasha is acting this bad, how do you think Kouga is going to act when he finds out?" Sango asked quietly.

"I predict he will try to get Kagome-sama back by any means necessary," Miroku answered.

"Let's go," Inuyasha commanded as he stood up and started marching west.

"We are going to rescue Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Keh. I'm just not going to let any wimpy ookami kill my brother when I have first dibs on him," Inuyasha answered smartly.

The others sighed in exasperation. Only Inuyasha would say such a stupid thing at a time like this. And he wonders why Kagome is always mad at him.

(POV)

Kagome was grateful the rest of the trip was made by foot. She wasn't sure her stomach could handle traveling at such speeds again. By now Inuyasha must have learned what had happened and was most likely looking for her. It was a confrontation she felt even less secure about then the one she had faced with her family.

Right now she was more worried about fulfilling her quest for the jewel shards. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would let her continue looking for them seeing as how he had no interest in them at all. He did, however, have an interest in hunting down Naraku and she knew he let Rin travel with him so there would be no surprise if she was able to go as well.

And if he didn't care about the Shikon no tama then there would be no problems with her taking it from Naraku once the despicable hanyou was dead. She severally doubted that Sesshomaru would not command her to hand it over to him. That was at least one worry off of her chest.

She stopped suddenly as she picked up the presence of two jewel shards moving towards her at high speeds.

"_Oh no,"_ she thought desperately as she recognized the youki coming towards her at very high speed. _"Please, Kouga-kun, not now,"_ she pleaded silently.

(POV)

Sesshomaru stopped moving shortly after Kagome had. His eyes displayed his displeasure at her sudden lack of movement before he whipped his head the other way, picking up Kouga's scent and figuring correctly Kagome had sensed the oncoming youki. He instantly forgave her for stopping and his displeasure, at least towards her, turned to satisfaction. If this ookamiyoukai was a threat he would prefer to know where she was so he would be better able to defend her.

The ookami prince appeared before Kagome in an instant flash of wind and dirt.

"Oi, Kagome," Kouga greeted cheerfully.

Kouga's look of cheer didn't last long until it was replaced by a look of anger as he noticed the obvious changes in her scent.

"Hi, Kouga-kun," she greeted with a noticeable forced warmth the fool seemed oblivious too.

So, she knew him. That was a little surprising. Then again, wasn't this the same ookami who had those two buffoon's following him around and had a quarrel with his useless brother?

"Your scent changed. Did dog face touch you?" Kouga demanded. "I am going to kill him for touching my woman," Kouga shouted angrily.

"Do not shout at my Mate," Sesshomaru ordered sternly from behind him.

For the first time Kouga seemed to notice Sesshomaru presence.

"What?" Kouga seemed confused by this point.

(POV)

Kagome sighed inward. This was not going to be an easy situation to deal with. Unfortunately, Kouga's confusion didn't last long until it turned to anger again, and unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would have no qualms, and easily had the capability, to dispose of the annoyance.

"How dare you touch my woman?" Kouga shouted, moving away from her and taking a few steps towards Sesshomaru.

"I am not your woman," Kagome grumbled, knowing he wouldn't hear her as always.

"She was unmarked," Sesshomaru said coldly, turning to face Kouga completely now.

"That's because I was going to kill dog face first. Speaking of him, I'm going to kill him after I kill you for failing to protect her," Kouga cried as he bolted forward.

"Kouga-kun, wait!" Kagome shouted, trying to grab him before he could do anything stupid.

Jewel shards or not, Sesshomaru was far more powerful then Kouga, and while she found Kouga's constant insistences that she was his woman annoying, he was still a good friend who had helped them a lot in the past and had saved her life a few times.

"Kouga-kun!" she shouted again.

Kouga launched himself at Sesshomaru, fist leading the way. Sesshomaru only looked bored before moving aside at the last second. A wall of dust was tossed up as Kouga's fist hit the ground, leaving a small crater.

"Bastard," Kouga shouted, jumping at Sesshomaru again.

Kagome could only watch in horror, knowing Sesshomaru would not be amused by Kouga for long.

"Stop it," She demanded.

Kouga didn't listen. She looked around for anything to use to stop the two fighting youkai. Nothing. Now more than ever she wished she had her bow. She was going to have to ask Sesshomaru if she could get one later.

She covered her face with an arm as dust was flung past her as Kouga missed his target yet again. Sesshomaru finally seemed to grow bored of the ookamiyoukai's continued attempts to lay harm to him as he finally lashed back at Kouga, his fist connecting with Kouga's face and sending the ookami flying to crash into a tree behind Kagome before falling to the ground.

"Bastard," Kouga snarled as he got to his feet, swaying slightly but clearly ready to continue the fight.

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and Kagome felt the first stirrings of true panic. Kouga ran past her and she watched in horror as Sesshomaru brought Toukijin forward, the flat of the blade facing Kouga.

The youki force from the blade flung Kouga back as she had watched it do to Inuyasha in the past. Kouga snared and peeled himself from the ground before launching himself at Sesshomaru again.

"_Doesn't he get the hint Sesshomaru could kill him anytime he wants?" _she wondered in blind panic.

Kouga was tossed aside again, flying past her to crash into a different tree. This one broke and fell on top of him, pinning the injured and exhausted ookamiyoukai to the ground on his back.

Sesshomaru walked towards him, Toukijin still drawn. Kagome realized at the last second that this time the blade would strike true, ending Kouga's life.

"No," she shouted as she ran towards them, throwing herself in front of Kouga with arms held out to block him. "Please don't kill him. He just thought he was protecting me," she begged desperately.

"Move," he commanded coldly.

"No. I won't let you kill one of my friends. It's your fault I am in this situation in the first place," she shouted angrily.

(POV)

Kagome started to glow a faint pink as her miko powers reacted to her anger. The shock had finally worn off and now anger and desperation was clearly starting to replace her earlier fear. Sesshomaru had no problem figuring out whom that anger was levelled at. It was technically his fault they were mated, although he would **never** admit to making a mistake.

During the last Midsummer Eve with a full moon he had never lost control. Not even when he had picked up the scent of the powerful female youkai that were in heat. If anything, he had been bored out of his mind doing paper work while his father was out gallivanting around the country side with every woman he came across, be they youkai or human.

Come to think of it, wasn't it just shortly after that night that Inuyasha's mother had come into his life? He had never considered that possibility before. He had been too hurt to care or notice what day it had been. He made a mental note to come back to this topic while pushing it aside to pay attention to what was going on before him.

"Don't defend me from him Kagome. I'll kill him and take you as mine," Kouga snarled, tossing the tree off of him and standing up beside her.

Kagome turned around and slapped Kouga, taking both youkai by surprise.

"I am not, nor was I ever, your woman Kouga." she shouted, her slap burning the ookami from her purifying powers as her anger spiked.

Sesshomaru allowed Toukijin to fall to his side, the ookamiyoukai no longer a threat to him or her.

"Sesshomaru could kill you in an instant. He is far more powerful than Inuyasha and you should be thankful he didn't kill you in the first swing of Toukijin," she shouted angrily. "Kouga-kun," she said more softly, "I am glad you are worried about me, but what is done is done and nothing can change it."

"I could kill him. That would set you free," Kouga offered.

"No, you couldn't kill him. I don't want anyone to die for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone died for me. Besides, Ayame-chan is still waiting for you and you promised her. Kouga-kun, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

Kagome walked to her bag before returning with a small piece of paper that she handed to Kouga.

"Give this to Inuyasha for me."

She handed him the item. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha, sleeping back to back during one of their rare moments of intimacy. She wasn't even aware the picture had been taken until after she had developed the film, although she was sure she knew who had taken the picture.

"_Miroku always did have a good eye for things like this,"_ she thought in sad amusement. "Please give this to him and," she choked, "and tell him not to come after me. Please do this for me?" she begged.

"Anything for you Kagome," Kouga promised, taking her hands in his own before giving her a hug, resulting in a warning glare and slight growl from Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Kouga-kun."

"Oi. If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Kouga threatened as he disappeared to the East, leaving the two of them alone to watch his dust trail linger off in the distance.

She turned to thank Sesshomaru for sparing Kouga's life and was shocked when the next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree, his face scant inches from hers.

"Never interfere with my fights again," he snarled. "This Sesshomaru does not hide behind his mate, less so a human woman," he snapped.

(POV)

The scent of her fear was overwhelming and very intoxicating. Her power was still spiked from Midsummer's Eve and the last traces of her heat was still lingering. She also smelt like Kouga, something his youkai blood refused to allow.

His eyes started to flash red as his anger started to take over. Kagome huddled in fear, keeping her gaze down and held very still, obviously hoping he regained control before anything happened.

"Damn," he cursed as he stepped back a few steps.

He was not going to win this fight and he knew it. His blood demanded that Kouga's scent be removed and replaced with his own. The lingering of Midsummer's Eve still held a bit of power.

"Never touch an adult male again," he snarled. "Now my blood demands I remove the scent from you."

"I'll take a bath," she offered with a submissive whisper.

"It won't work," he growled, his eyes flashing red again.

He was losing control quickly. He needed to do something before he lost it completely.

"Disrobe," he ordered.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Do not argue unless you wish me to lose control and do it for you," he snarled.

She whimpered at the rage in his voice. Her hands trembled as she allowed the kimono she was wearing to slip to the ground. She hadn't changed since putting it on so she wasn't wearing any underclothes yet.

"Lay down, on your back," he snarled as he approached her again.

Whimpering, she complied, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. She heard the rustle of cloth and it wasn't long until she felt his naked body next to hers. It was worse this time because this time she knew he was somewhat under control.

His mouth found her neck and began to explore savagely as he struggled to alleviate his boiling blood. His hand absently stroked one of her breast and the contact seemed to push back some of the wall of red he was seeing.

Her skin felt like silk and he was surprised at that. His mouth worked its way up her neck, across her jaw, and to her mouth.

"Open your mouth," he whispered aggressively.

She complied without resistance.

He thrust his tongue in, surprise at her taste. For a human she tasted rather good. Her mouth was clean and her teeth perfectly formed, something difficult to find among humans. Her body was rigid at first, but his gentle ministrations were slowly starting to relax her as she realized he had no intentions of going any further than necessary. The more she relaxed, the more control he regained.

Finally, he broke away from her, his blood back under control. She opened her eyes to look up at him in surprise. He leaned back in and whispered in her ear.

"If you wish to stay out of my bed human, never let another male touch you. The more you have of their scent on you, the stronger my blood will demand I remove it. Understand?"

"Hai," she whimpered.

"Good. Be thankful this Sesshomaru has as much control as I do or you would be beneath me again."

"I didn't know," she apologized softly.

Sesshomaru stood up and quickly dressed. Kagome pulled her kimono back on before following him in shocked silence as she realized how close she had been to being forced to mate with him again. She should have known better. Sango had mentioned it. Damn it, she wasn't thinking.

Night fell and they stopped for the evening. She started a small fire with the lighter she had packed, one of five, and dragged out some more of the food her mother had sent with her.

"How long until we get to your home?" she asked hesitantly of the silent figure leaning quietly against the tree across from her.

"We will get to _our_ home in two more days," he answered, stressing the _our_.

She turned her attention back to the fire, watching it burn as she ate the food her mother had provided. The dancing flames helped a little to calm her riled up nerves. Living with him was going to be like living with a time bomb, never known when and what would set him off. Some things she already knew about. She mentally checked them off as a silent reminder.

"_Let__'__s see. Open disobedience was a big one Sango warned me about. Best not to mention Inuyasha or the Tetsusaiga. Don't let other men touch me, learned that one the hard way. Come to think of it better not mention Kouga-kun either. Be respectful, another one Sango warned me about. Damn, I really broke all those rules earlier. No wonder he nearly lost it,"_ she thought as she finished her supper. "Is there a stream nearby?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"I want to clean up," she answered the silent question, holding up her bath kit.

"Over there," he pointed off to the side.

"Thanks."

She stood up, bowed to him, and went in the direction he had pointed. Sure enough there was a small pond she used to wash up. She brushed her teeth and face first before leaning over the bank to wash her hair. She returned shortly, sitting across from him once more.

(POV)

He tried to ignore her, but he could still pick up lingering traces of Kouga's scent over the scent of her cleaner. True it wasn't enough to give him much of a fight, but it was enough to make him twitchy. He was going to have to fix that. It also wouldn't do to have a mate who was as shy as she was. After all there were many ceremonies she would have to participate in when the other lords or important guest came.

Once again he thought back to Inuyasha's mother. He had known his father was interested in humans, but he had never figured Inutashio would mate with one. He thought back to when Inuyasha's mother had appeared in his life and realized it had been shortly after the last Midsummer's Eve with a full moon.

He was starting to get a new light on things. If Inutashio had mated her in the throes of Midsummer Eve of course the inutaiyoukai would bring her home and treat her as a proper mate, just as he was doing now with Kagome. Perhaps there was more to that story then he, in his youth and feelings of betrayal, had noticed.

There was no doubt his father had loved the human woman, and the appalling hanyou that had been the result of their mating. Would he learn love for this human? What would he do if she was with child? The child would be a hanyou.

The thoughts disturbed him as he studied her. She was beautiful for a human, and her scent was pleasant. She was astoundingly clean, mostly obedient thus far, and currently respectful. She was shy, confused and scared for the moment, but that was to be expected.

She pulled out her sleeping bag from her suitcase and curled up in it, leaving it unzipped as it was a very warm night. After several minutes her breathing evened out, indicating she had slipped into slumber.

She looked so much like and older Rin that it was almost slightly alarming. He felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards her before he was able to brush most of it behind his emotional barriers.

She started to whimper in her sleep an hour or so later, clearly plagued by some terrible dream. He didn't have to think hard on what that dream was. He hit it on the head when he figured she was dreaming about the things he had done to her during his youkai blood control.

He walked over to her and lay down next to her, pulling her to his chest. She twisted in his arm and grabbed the front of his shirt, crying softly as she whimpered for him to stop.

He pulled her against him tighter and she calmed down, her breathing evening out again. He found it slightly amusing she would take comfort in the arm of the creature causing her the nightmares she was suffering from.

That was another thing he was going to have to fix. A mate should be respectful, but not fearful, of her mate. He was going to have to alleviate her fear of him. Yes, he would tell her he couldn't kill her. If she got too disrespectful of him with that knowledge he could always punish her. That was not forbidden or too deeply frowned upon.

She would need to be able to be touched by him without fear. To be able to touch him without fear. She would need to get over her body shyness, and quickly. No doubt Jaken had already alerted the other lords to his taking of a mate and they would be expecting an invitation to congratulate him soon.

And if she was with his child she would have to parade for the lords again when she gave birth. The first part he could play off as her nervousness for being in a new home, but the second time would be inexcusable. He would not have her disrespecting the other lords, intentionally or not.

His mind worked all night as he thought of the things he would have to tell her and teach her. Perhaps he should fly her to the castle instead of walking and give her time to become accustom to being with him. She would share his bed when they got there anyhow. They didn't have to do anything, just sleep together.

Damn, that was another thing he had forgotten. The three day ceremony expected them to consummate there mating and the lords would know if he did not mate with her. Their sense of smell would inform them. Regardless of anyone's desires they were going to have to mate twice more.

Perhaps it was best to get her settled into her new life quickly so she would be prepared for what would be expected of her, not to mention she would need time to learn the layout of the house and the duties expected of her.

Fortunately he recalled she was educated and apparently already knew how to read, write, and do math. That alone threw her above almost every other female human in all of Japan. Hell, it threw her ahead of almost every other female youkai as well!

"_A pity she wasn't youkai. I would have the jealousy of the other lords. Still, a miko is impressive enough, especially one as powerful as she is. That alone will let the other lords overlook the fact she is human."_

The sun rose and the woman in his arm stirred, her breathing speeding up as she awakened. She blinked blurry eyes at him, surprise written on her face and laced in her scent, followed quickly by embarrassment and then fear.

He let her go and stood up.

"Get ready to go. We will be at our estate come noon."

"I thought you said we still have two more days of travel," she was clearly confused as she rolled up and packed away her sleeping bag.

"I changed my mind," he answered in such a way that it was clear that questions were not welcomed nor was his decision to be challenged.

Her bag repacked and freshened up from a nearby stream, she hesitantly climbed onto his back as they took off at full speed. She clutched onto him in fear for a while, but soon calmed down and started to enjoy the feeling of the wind whipping past her.

He slowed down a little when he realized she was frightened and having a hard time breathing traveling at such high speeds. Now she was starting to relax and he noticed her scent change from fear to excitement. She was enjoying herself.

Good. She was calming down and become more relaxed in his presence. She even broke enough to giggle and laughed a little when his hair tickled her nose. She gasped in appreciation at the landscape when he took one leap high enough to give her a good view of the land she would be ruling over with him.

"Is that the estate?" she asked in a breathless awe when he leaped high a second time, his estate coming into sight.

"That is your new home," he confirmed.


	4. A New Life

Edited: 09/29/2011

-dono= affix for master or mistress

There has been some debate on the level of respect -dono denotes. The major issue is that it is a term generally not used anymore in modern language.

When attached to a name it roughly means "lord" or "master." It doesn't equate noble status; rather it is a term akin to "milord" and apparently ranks between -san and -sama

Characters Introduced:

Sekira

Race: Kitsune

Occupations: Household maid.

Chapter 4

A New Life

Sesshomaru landed before the large gates of his estate as Kagome stared up in awe. He set her down and she moved to stand beside him, looking up at the double doors painted with a large, white dog that stood before them.

The doors opened and a loud, rancorous, recognizable, "Sesshomaru-sama" echoed loudly as Jaken raced towards them.

Jaken stopped short when he caught sight of them, his mouth dropping open in stunned disbelief. The sight Sesshomaru's retainer made must have been amusing to Kagome, for she broke into laughter almost immediately, her voice clear and full of merriment for the first time since he had met her.

Surprisingly, he didn't dislike the sound. It wasn't loud and rancorous nor was it soft and fake like most ladies tended to be. No, she laughed a lot like Rin did, full of life and honest joy. It was yet another thing he compared the two of them about. He was finding more and more about her that reminded him of the little girl he viewed as a daughter, human though she may be.

"Hello Jaken," Kagome greeted, calming down.

She was clearly enjoying the look of pure shock on Jaken's face as his jaw hit the ground, followed by the clatter of Nintoujou as he dropped his staff in his shock.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is she here?" Jaken demanded as he fumbled to retrieve his staff.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" came another joyful cry, this one from Rin.

The little girl raced towards them and stopped before him, a big smile on her face. Her eyes lit up the moment they spotted Kagome standing beside him.

"Hello Rine-chan," Kagome smiled at the little girl, getting down on one knee and holding her arms out so she was at the girl's level.

Rin hesitated for a few seconds before running into those inviting arms. Kagome swept her up in a giant hug that left Rin squealing with glee. Jaken's jaw dropped to the ground a second time as he stared at the two females.

"I remember you," Rin chirped happily.

"And I remember you. How have you been Rin-chan?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is going on? Jaken is confused," Jaken asked, cutting in on the girls' conversation.

"Show Kagome to her room, then meet me in my study," he ordered coldly, walking past his retainer and the two girls.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken called as he led Kagome and Rin into the mansion.

(POV)

Kagome followed Jaken down the elaborate halls, Rin still in her arms and talking animatedly to her about everything and anything a child found interesting. How old was she? What was her favourite food? What was her favourite color? Etc.

"Kagome?" Rin asked as they walked through the halls, Kagome having set her down as they followed a grumbling Jaken.

"Yes Rin-chan?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Are you going to live with Sesshomaru-sama and me now?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," she answered, a hint of depression in her voice for the first time since her arrival.

"Will you be my friend?" Rin asked with an equal amount of depression in her own voice. "I don't have any friends here."

"Of course," Kagome smiled at the little girl. "I don't have any friends here either."

Rin giggled in delight and gave her another big hug.

They came to their destination shortly after and Kagome gapped in shock at the room that was opened for her. It was tremendous and full of artwork that was worth a fortune.

"Your room," Jaken huffed.

"It's…..beautiful," she gasped.

She explored her quarters, shocked at what she saw before her. The room they walked into appeared to be a receiving room with a small table and cushions around it. There were three doors from this room, one on each wall. The one on the right led to a bathing room with all the required necessities. The one on the back wall led to her bedroom, and the one of the right led to another bedroom.

"That one is Sesshomaru-sama's," Rin explained.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kagome gasped, looking at a bed large enough to easily hold ten people.

Not that hers was small. No, her bed was easily twice the size of a queen size. The decor was simple, yet elegant with white inuyoukai as the main theme on almost everything. The main colors were white and blue with red highlights.

She opened her closet and saw a wide verity of kimonos in various designs and colors, though most were white with blue décor. She gasped as she looked at them. She was no expert but even she could tell they were expensive.

"My lady?" A voice said from the door.

Kagome turned to see a white, female kitsune standing behind her.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kagome asked, only now noticing Jaken was, thankfully, gone.

"I am Sekira. I am to be you attendant." The kitsune bowed.

Kagome blinked at her in confusion. Her attendant?

"Sesshomaru-dono wishes for you to bathe and eat before joining him in his study," Sekira announced.

"Food and a bath sound nice. Food in the bath sounds nicer," she suggest hopefully.

"It shall be done. Please, follow me my lady."

"Please, call me Kagome," she smiled.

"My apologies, but it would be disrespectful and above my station."

Kagome sighed.

"Can I come with you Kagome-sama?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Of course you can." Kagome smiled down at the child as they followed Sekira out of the mansion and into another building behind it.

This one was a giant hot spring. Rin threw her clothing aside as she splashed in. Kagome laughed as she took her own clothes off in a more dignified way and joined the happy girl.

Kagome washed Rin's hair and sat patiently as Rin returned the favour. Food was brought to them and both of them relaxed together as they ate. Kagome sighed, and couldn't help but to think of how much Rin reminded her of Shippo. So carefree and innocent.

"_Shippo-chan, Sango-chan, Kirara, Miroku-sama, Kaede-bachan….Inuyasha,"_ she thought sadly, tears threatening to spill. _"Well I ever see you again? If so, what side of the field will I have to stand on? Will you understand what happened? Will you still see me as a friend?"_

Kagome turned her back on Rin and cried silently so the happy child would not notice.

"_How did things turn out this way? Why?"_ she thought desperately.

"My lady? Sesshomaru-dono wishes to see you now," Sekira announced as she returned with a new set of clothes.

Kagome nodded her head as she quickly splashed water on her face, erasing all traces of tears as she forced a happy smile on her face. Rin was already out and drying off, a different attendant taking care of her.

Sekira dried her off and brushed out her hair before helping her into her clothes. These kimonos were far more elegant then anything she had worn before and she wondered just how many layers they planned on forcing her into before they stopped. She sat patiently in a small side room to the hot spring while her attendant fussed with her looks.

Her hair was arranged just so while her face was being attacked by various make up. Finally, Kagome scowled and did her own make up. The way the woman was going she was going to end up looking like a concubine.

A little eye shadow, a little mascara and lipstick, and viola, done. She stood up and looked at herself in the full size mirror. Her Kimonos, for she was forced into several layers as was custom for this time period, were made from extremely expensive silks. The master layer was dark blue with white birds on it. Her slippers were pure white, although no one would notice beneath the layers of her kimonos.

She hardly recognized herself. She listened with half an ear as Sekira complimented on her beauty before following her attendant out the door and back to the mansion. She kept her head held high, determined to meet whatever her fate was going to be with pride. She forced herself to take calm, lady like steps as opposed to marching like she wanted to do.

Her shock was wearing off and anger was starting to replace it. She could feel her power rising as her anger flared. She was not going to bow down and sit in her room all day knitting, or whatever it was youkai ladies did. No! She had a quest to finish and so help her she was going to finish it, and no arrogant inutaiyoukai was going to stop her.

(Break)

Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes power fluctuating long before she arrived. Jaken had long since left to carry invitations out to the various lords and ladies he had to appease with such ceremonies. The little youkai had been shocked at first, but quickly recovered and set out at once.

"_She is angry, and determined about something,"_ he noted calmly as he continued to attempt at catching up on his admittedly neglected paperwork. _"The only down side to hunting Naraku and patrolling my lands is this,"_ he grumbled silently to himself, though his calm mask did not crack the slightest.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama is here at your request," one of his few servants announced from the door.

"Let her in," he ordered, not even looking up.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama," the servant bowed before leaving.

He looked up as Kagome came in. She walked in with all the regal bearing a lady should have, although he hardly noticed it over her surprising beauty. Dressed properly and with her hair under proper control, she did make for a rather pleasing sight. For a brief moment he felt his heart twinge before it quickly came back under control. That outfit definitely suited her, and she was not wearing too much makeup like most ladies did.

"My lord," she bowed surprisingly politely, although there was a very obvious hint of steel in her voice.

"Sit," he ordered, gesturing to a pillow across the table from him as he put his pen away.

She complied, her eyes as cold as steel and never once leaving his. She was definitely upset and he was going to have to calm her down before her power lashed out and harmed one of his servants.

"I trust your quarters are adequate to your needs?" he asked as a way to break the ice, turning back to his paper work.

"They are adequate, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered.

"_She's a quick learner,"_ he noted silently to himself.

He had honestly thought he was going to have to fight with her to get her to show him some resemblance of respect once her shock had worn off, but it seemed as if she had at least given up that fight before it had ever started.

"Pray tell me, what it is you wish for me to do now that we are here?" she questioned.

"_So that is what has her riled up. She wishes to continue on her quest to hunt down that stupid hanyou and gather those shards of hers,"_ he thought, noticing she still had a few jewel shards on the chain she wore around her neck. _"As long as she has those, Inuyasha will not leave well enough alone, nor will Naraku."_

He picked up his pen and continued to work on his papers, not even glancing up to look at her as he answered.

"I wish for you to grow accustom to your new home and your new station in it so that you will not embarrass me in front of the other lords and ladies," he answered.

She snorted. "Does not being human make me an embarrassment enough?" she snarled through gritted teeth, her anger spiking higher, as did her power. "Is not any child I **may** bear for you going to be shunned and a disgrace merely for being a hanyou, which you despise?" Her anger was quickly turning into rage.

He held back his own anger, knowing that to lash out now would only cause her to explode. He needed to calm her down, and quickly. Every youkai in his household, all twelve or so of them, could most likely feel her power by now and would either be trembling in fear or wanting to eliminate the threat to them. Only his mark kept her safe from them.

"I do not despise all hanyou's, it is Inuyasha I despise and his taint upon my family name," his voice and face seeming as calm as ever as he answered her demand.

"You despise your own brother! What's to stop you from despising our child?" she snarled.

Damn. The bitch managed to warp his words around and both her anger and power was rising even higher. She was a stone throw away from pure, blown fury. If that happened he wasn't even sure if Tensaiga would protect him from the purifying energy she could lash at him.

His youkai blood had chosen well. Very few youkai or human were as powerful as she was right now. One more push and she would be a fair match for him, a thought that intrigued and angered him at the same time. He also felt a twinge of fear that was strangely intoxicating.

If he could not talk her anger down, he would just have to shock her to divert it. Hopefully that would work and he thought well before speaking again. What he said next would either push her over the edge, or stun her out of her anger and into shock.

"The other lords will be here in a week, at which time you are required to entertain them as the Lady of the Western Lands. This will be part of Youkai Societal Mating, where the new couple will consummate their mating in three days and two nights of celebration and ceremony."

He set his pen down and looked up at her, his calm, golden gaze boring into her grey-blue, stormy eyes. He felt her power dropping as the shock of his words slammed into her. The other youkai lords! She would have to entertain youkai powerful enough to kill her in an instant. Her power fled from her as fear and hopelessness replaced her anger.

"There will be many," he chose his words carefully, "intimate moments we are expected to go through."

"What?" she choked out.

He had her.

"No. I refuse. You have touched me for the last time Sesshomaru," she snarled, her anger returning full force.

Or not. The bitch was more resilient then he had first thought and he noticed she had dropped the formalities in her anger.

"I am only here due to your actions anyways. I am not going to sit here and be your pretty little pet when I have a quest to finish. I am going to find the rest of the jewel shards and kill Naraku if I have to purify your ass, and every other youkai in this damn fortress of yours, back to hell where you belong to do it."

He was actually relatively impressed. No one had ever dared to stand up to him like that before. It was somewhat refreshing and strangely endearing. His desire for her spiked before he quickly quashed it. She was on the edge again.

"I never said you could not finish your quest," he pointed out.

Her power dropped a little.

"I have unfinished business with the hanyou, Naraku."

"When you go, I am going with you. I will not be locked in this place to twiddle my thumbs until I am dead," she said it firmly, matching his eyes.

Her Power stopped fluctuating, and settled onto a sturdy, high note. She was determined in a way he knew he was not going to be able to break, which was fine. He had always intended for her to join him after all in his hunt. Her ability to detect the shards would make hunting Naruku much easier when his own senses failed him. He also desired the shards to be disposed of as they have brought nothing but annoying conflict to his lands as the lesser rabble fought over them and gained foolish illusions of grandeur.

"I will not consider anything involving Naraku until after the ceremony and after you have finished your training," he said in clear dismissal as he went back to working on the report in front of him.

"And pray tell me, Sesshomaru-sama, what training might that be?" She was being respectful again, even if her voice still held a hint of steel in it.

One week wasn't a very long time to learn everything she was going to need in the long run as his Mate, but it was enough time to make sure she wouldn't botch up the upcoming ceremony and embarrass him.

"We will focus first on how you are to properly behave as a Lady of the Western Lands. I will not have my mate make a fool of me in front of the other lords."

"And who will be showing me this?"

"Sekira will be more than capable of covering most of your etiquette training. I will cover the rest. You are dismissed."

He felt her anger spike again, but was pleased to note that she forced it back down again.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-_sama_," she sneered at him as she stood up, bowed rather rudely and stormed out of the room.

"_I am going to have to clean her of that temper of hers as well,"_ he thought slightly amused. _"Cleary she has taken lessons with Inuyasha."_

(break)

Kagome concentrated hard on the task set before her. She had heard of Tea ceremonies before, but never had to perform one. Sekira sat next to her, directing her as Sesshomaru watched in silence, silently impressed with how well she was doing for someone who had never even seen this done before.

The ceremony was finally finished with little mishap and the few there were ended up being just a slight trembling of the hand or a misplacement of them.

"Well done my lady," Sekira complimented as Kagome sighed in relief.

"It's not too hard. It's just getting the pattern memorized. I feel like I'm in school all over again and that this weekend is going to be the finals."

Sekira clearly had no idea what she was talking about, but smiled politely anyway. Kagome sat back, closed her eyes, and evened out her breathing, a relaxation method Kaede had taught her.

One hand rested absently on her stomach, the other by her side. Sesshomaru watched her for several seconds before tuning all of his senses on her. Her scent was changing again, but he needed to be closer to confirm his suspicions.

He would do that tonight when they went to bed. No one had told her yet that her bed was only to be used when he was away from the castle or when she was resting during the day. Other than that, they shared his. He had a strong feeling she would demand they sleep on opposite ends and put as much distance between them as possible.

Unfortunately, she only had six days to grow accustomed to his presence and touch so she would not flinch or lock up in front of the other lords. While other mates in the past who had been taken against their will had showed fear of their mates during these ceremonies, he vowed his would not.

The ceremony done to his satisfaction, he dismissed them. Sekira bowed on the floor and left silently while Kagome stood up, offered an incline of her head and an "as you wish Sesshomaru-sama" before turning and leaving.

There was no sarcasm this time and he could easily pick up how tired she was. He wasn't surprised considering everything that had happened to her over the last week. Most humans would have been in a deep coma by now, but she handled it rather well, although how much longer he wasn't sure. He made a mental note to order Sekira to let Kagome sleep in the next day. Having an exhausted mate during the ceremonies would not do.

He returned to his paper work, slowly catching up on it before turning in for the evening. He could hardly wait for her to be trained enough to help him with it. All those little damn items stacked up and even Jaken could handle them had he trusted the youkai to do so.

He retired to his chambers, knowing that another fight was sure to ensue between him and his mate. It was going to be an interesting evening.

(break)

Kagome sighed as she changed into a pair of the silk pajamas she had packed. Dressed, she looked at the large bed and silently wishing Shippo was there to help keep her warm. It was going to be a cold night. She stretched a little and was just about to climb into bed when Sekira appeared again.

"Kagome-sama." The woman bowed.

"What is it Sekira?" she asked, a little concerned as to why the kitsune would be disturbing her this late at night.

"I am here to make sure you are ready to serve Sesshomaru-dono," she said, coming up behind Kagome and running a brush through her hair.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, innocently confused.

"My lord awaits you in your chambers."

"Our chambers?" she asked, even more confused than before, and starting to feel a twinge of panic stir in the pit of her stomach as she started to figure out what it was Sekira was suggesting. "As in those chambers?" she asked, pointing to the door that led to Sesshomaru's room.

"What other chambers would there be my lady?" Sekira asked confused.

Kagome froze, certainly not wanting to share the same bed as Sesshomaru, but knowing not to would not only disgrace her, but make him mad. She most certainly did not want to see him mad again.

"_The bed is huge. If we sleep on different ends it should be okay._" She thought desperately as she opened the door leading to his bedroom.

He wasn't there yet. Gulping, she crawled into the large bed, keeping to the side closest to her room. She didn't want to sleep, fearful of what he would do to her in her sleep. However, her body betrayed her as she was just too exhausted to stay awake when curled up on something so soft and cozy. She was deeply asleep in the centre of the bed by the time the door from the other side of the room slid open.

(break)

He mentally prepared himself for the fight he knew he was going to have with her. He half expected he was going to have to go to her room and drag her here. He was a little surprised to see her dead asleep in the centre of the bed, though his face showed not a hint of that surprise.

He undressed and joined her, amused by the fact she was wearing clothes. He would fix that later, but for now he would let it slide. He moved next to her, but didn't touch her. He didn't want to wake her and have her blast him with her purifying powers in surprise and self-defence. This was a good start for what she would have to do. He was completely surprised when he woke the next morning, something soft and warm curled up against his chest with his arm around it.

(break)

Kagome woke slowly, feeling strangely safe and comfortable. She was vaguely aware she was curled up against someone and that someone had their arm wrapped around her. She sighed in content, and then stiffened as she realized just who she was sharing a bed with.

She didn't dare move lest she wake him. After several minutes of nothing happening she relaxed again. He did have all night to have done something to her and never took advantage of it.

"_Well I ever get use to sharing his bed?" _she wondered silently.

"You are awake." It was a comment, and she stiffened up again.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"It is customary for mates to help each other cleanse and dress for the day."

She went as rigid as a board, only then noticing he was not wearing any clothes. She blushed deeply and her heart speed up considerably before it was replaced by fear.

"You are embarrassed," he commented.

"Stop that," she snarled at him, anger replacing her fear.

She shoved his arm off of her and got out of the bed, glaring at him as she did so. Though he was sitting up with a hint of an amused expression on his face, she was thankful any vital parts were still covered by the blankets.

"I am willing to play the lady to the public, but I am not bowing down to your sick whims, Sesshomaru-_sama_," she snarled the last part.

He watched her amused for a moment before actually laughing a little, it was more of a chuckle then anything else.

Her jaw dropped open. She had never heard nor seen him laugh in amusement before. She didn't know if she should be scared or amazed. He got out of bed and stood up to face her.

She fought within herself. One part of her wanted to drop her gaze as she stared at his nude form, while another part of her wanted to stare at him to show him how strong she was. The fact he had a body that was drool worthy notwithstanding.

"_It's nothing I haven't seen nor felt_," she snarled to herself, forcing her eyes to meet his and not drift south like they wanted to the patch of white hair below his waist line, or was that fur? It looked more like fur.

"Come. You will perform your duties," he said firmly as he turned his back on her and walked through his door.

She was caught between anger and fear. She trembled as she fought for her anger to win out as she followed him into his main chamber. She didn't even bother to glance around as he simply ordered her to put a robe on him.

She wanted to bark out for him to do it himself, but fear was still winning out so she went to the closet, grabbed a robe, and helped him into it. She followed him to a small building right outside the door of their wing, passing several bowing servants as they did so.

She walked proudly behind him, head held high despite the fact she felt underdressed in her pajamas. The small building was a private hot spring. She stood by the door uncertainly as he walked up to the pool.

(POV)

"Close that door and come here," he ordered.

She closed the door, but she only walked halfway up to him. He turned to face her, noticing she was trembling. Her scent was spiking between fear, indignation and embarrassment. Her eyes were averted, looking off to the side.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She raised her gaze to look at him, defiance in her eyes as her gaze bore into him, despite her fear.

"The circumstances of our mating are in the past. You well act appropriately to your station or I well have to correct your behaviour accordingly. Am I understood?"

His voice was dead calm, and his eyes flashed momentarily in anger. Fear won her battle and she bowed her head in defeat.

"Yes," she answered in a defeated voice.

"Good. Come here," he ordered.

(POV)

Kagome closed the distance between them and obediently followed his carefully given instructions. She took his robe, folded it, and placed it aside before also undressing. She was in shock again and didn't even register anything as she folded her own clothes and placed them next to his robe before joining him in the spring.

Her mind was in a trance as she proceeded to wash him, standing still while he did the same for her. Her mind didn't come out of its shell until she was standing alone in her room, wet hair dripping to the floor.

"My lady, are you ready for me?" Sekira asked as the kitsune walked into her room.

"In a moment Sekira," Kagome answered coldly as she dug through her packed gear, finding a pair of jeans, her underclothes, and a t-shirt.

Grumbling, she put them on, ignoring the horrified look on Sekira's face as she donned the strange clothing. She emptied out her suitcase and started putting things where she wanted them, working in a fury that had the kitsune terrified as purifying energy began to cackle around her.

* * *

Dear lord this is so bad compared to my current work that editing these old chapters are taking forever because I am cringing at how bad it is. I have no idea how so many people loved it in 2004, lol.


	5. Training

Kaze no Kizu= wound of the wind

New Characters Introduced:

Derten

Race: Bear youkai Occupation: Lord of the north-west

Lord of the North-western lands. His lands boarder Sesshomaru's. As of right now he isn't important, just some lord who shows up to talk to Sesshomaru.

Chapter 5

Training

She was not even halfway done putting her things away when a familiar girl came flying into her room in a whirl wind off joy and laughter.

"Kagome-sama. Can I help too?" Rin asked with big, wide, brown eyes sparkling in joy.

She forced a smile on her face as she faced the happy child. Some how Rin made her feel better, just like Shippo tended to.

"Of course Rin-chan." She answered with a smile and a hug.

Her anger dissipated as the two of them worked together, setting Sekira at ease as her purifying powers dropped.

"_Human's are very strange creatures." _Sekira thought to herself.

No self respecting youkai noble would put her own stuff away or decorate her own room. That was what servants were for. The things Kagome pulled out of that strange bag were very strange indeed.

Clothes she had never seen before. Figurines of various things, some she recognized, others she did not. A few dolls and stuffed animal, which Rin squealed over. Kagome smiled at the girl and gave her a small, black, dog plushy.

It was the last items that confused the Kitsune. They looked like extremely realistic paintings of various people, most wearing strange clothes. Kagome was in most of them and the backgrounds were very strange, even more so then the clothing. Those in frames she set on various surfaces, others were kept in books or boxes.

Kagome sighed wistfully as she looked through one of her books of pictures, Feudal Era writing on the side of it. Rin sat next to her, looking at the pictures.

"I remember him!" Rin exclaimed as they looked at a picture with Inuyasha in. "He helped rescue me when Kagura took me."

"That is Inuyasha. He's Sesshomaru-sama's younger, half brother." Kagome explained as she went through the book and pointed out pictures to Rin and explained who the people in them were.

Rin got really excited when she learned Kohaku had an older sister and wanted to learn every thing there was to know about her. Kagome sighed as the two of them sat across from each other at the small table.

Both talked animatedly as Kagome told Rin all about Sango and the girl returned the favour by taking about Kohaku. Some how the subject turn to reading and writing, and Kagome was surprised Rin didn't know how.

Determination in her eyes, she sent Sekira to find paper, brush and ink. The Kitsune bowed her way out and returned sometime later. It was almost noon by this point and Kagome sent Sekira to get them some food to eat and than gave the Kitsune permission to go on a brake until supper unless if an emergency came up.

Paper, ink, and brush in hand, Kagome started with the things every child loved, how to spell their own name and the names of their loved ones. Rin hummed away happily, writing her name all over a piece of ink splattered paper. Kagome made a mental note to grab some of those summer help book for kids in the earlier grades that covered basic math and reading, as well as some of Souta's old childhood books.

She felt someone watching them and only then realized she felt the youki of a strong youkai near by. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing at the door, watching them silently.

Kagome excused herself from a distracted Rin and walked up to meet him.

"My lord?" She bowed her head respectfully, all too aware of the little, hero-worshiping girl behind her who continued to write her name sloppily on the paper provided, unaware of the two of them talking behind her.

"You are teaching her to write?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. I would like to go back to my time and get some school books and other learning material for children her age. My younger brother doesn't need them anymore and I would like to buy some of the books for children her age. I could also retrieve more of my possessions. I left a lot of stuff behind. It's all I have left of home."

"This is your home and your old life is obsolete." He said coldly.

"Obsolete?" She growled angrily.

Her anger rose dangerously. He had pushed another wrong button with her. He quickly averted her anger before she could do something to hurt him or scare Rin, or both.

"I will take you to your mothers home after our mating ceremony if it is completed to my satisfaction. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She agreed.

"Rin." He called, silently dismissing her.

She held back her huff of anger at having been pushed aside so rudely.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Look what Kagome-sama showed me to do." The girl cried excitedly as she ran up to him, proudly waving the paper with everyone's names sloppily written on it, spilling ink as she went.

"I'll buy some pencils, pens, crayons, paper and other stationary too." She mumbled to herself. "As a matter of fact, I had better get a shopping list going."

"Rin, your warder has been looking for you." He said simply.

"Okay. Bye Kagome-sama. Can we pick flowers tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course Rin-chan. A few flowers would certainly liven my room up." Kagome smiled down at her, ignoring the cold blooded inuyoukai beside her. "Don't forget your doll." She reminded.

"Oh, right."

Rin bolted back to where she had been sitting and grabbed her little, black, doggie doll before running out of the room with a cheerful "bye, Kagome-sama."

"She is such a wonderful child. I find it amazing someone as emotionally cold as you are could raise such a high spirited child." She commented as she watched Rin skip down the hallway, humming to herself.

"I am not without emotion." He said simply.

"_Could have fooled me. Other then anger, I haven't seen any others."_ Kagome thought, but kept it to herself. "Did you need me for something my lord?" She asked instead.

"It is late afternoon." Was his answer.

"_Tea time."_ She noted. "Please allow me to change into something more appropriate."

He simple turned and left, walking quietly and gracefully away.

"_Jerk."_ She thought as she retreated back into her bedroom, changing into one of the many kimono's Sesshomaru had provided for her. She was just trying to tie the obi when Sekira came in and helped her.

"Arigato." Kagome mumbled. "I hate these damn things."

Sekira didn't respond, though she did smile, as she led her to the tea room.

"This damn place is a flipping maze." Kagome grumbled silently to herself, wondering if she was ever going to figure this place out.

Sesshomaru and another lord were already seated when she walked in.

"_Oh great, company."_ She thought despairingly as she tried to remember all of the etiquette Sekira and her history teacher had tried to hammer into her. "My Lords." She bowed respectfully before taking a seat to Sesshomaru's right.

"Kagome-sama." The visiting lord acknowledged before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru.

Kagome began, remembering to serve the visiting lord first before her mate, then herself. If the lord had brought a mate with him, she would have served the woman before herself.

"_Male guest of lord or other such high rank, male family of lordship or higher, their mates after them, guest first of course, then the other visiting males before the house males, then all other females, visitor first."_ She mentally recited as she set the pot down after pouring her own.

She waited for the males to sip theirs first before taking a sip from her own. She sat quietly, a small smile forced on her face as the two lords talked in a language she didn't know. She stopped her own sipping to refill their tea the moment they were empty, guest first of course.

A servant replaced the tea pot the moment the tea got half warm. She got board quickly and entertained herself by thinking of Rin's schedule, trying to remember her own schooling.

She almost didn't notice when the two men had finished talking. She stood as they did and moved to stand next to Sesshomaru as he bid the other lord goodbye.

Kagome offered a bow of her own, which the strange lord acknowledged with an inclining of his head before turning and following a servant out. She waited several seconds before relaxing.

"Well done." He commented to her.

"Thank you. A warning would have been appreciated."

He didn't respond and she held back an exasperated sigh.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Lord Derten. He rules the North-western mountain ranges."

"That means he borders your kingdom. Right?"

"Indeed. Come. Tonight is dinner lessons."

She followed him out of the room and into the dinning hall where dinner was already laid out. She sat to his right, always to his right, as he directed her in proper dinner etiquette. The proper way to sit, the proper way to bring the food to her mouth, and other such things.

"_Amazing how so much formality goes into something so simple as eating."_ She thought slightly annoyed and amused at the same time.

She managed to make it through without too much mishap. It was just a matter of practice more then anything. That wouldn't be too hard. They retired for the evening after dinner, going their separate ways, Kagome to her room and Sesshomaru to his study.

She folded her clothes and put them away. She put on one of the evening gowns her mother had bought for her eighteenth birthday, the jade silk soft against her skin and whisked as she moved.

She finished putting things where she wanted them, the room feeling a little more like home with her pictures up and some of her figurines set up. She had so much other stuff she wished she could bring back with her. The more she brought with her, the more at home she felt, despite the fact that she was living with Inuyasha's brother and was, for all intents and purposes, mated to him.

She shuddered, suddenly cold. She rubbed her arms, feeling goose bumps. The memories of their first mating coming back to her full fledged. She whimpered, and tried to chase the memories away with work.

She sat down at her table and, using the ink, pen, and paper that Rin had been using, wrote out a shopping list of things she wanted to pick up and bring back with her. She divided the list in half. Things she owned and things she needed to buy.

It helped, but only for so long. It didn't take long for the list to be finished. She sighed, shuddering again as she tried not to think about it, but it came back full force. She whimpered and hugged her knees as she remembered the pain and fear of her first time.

"_It wasn't suppose to be like that."_ She whimpered to herself. _"It was suppose to be a romantic moment with someone I loved. It wasn't suppose to hurt so much."_

She cried silently and rocked back and forth as the memory replayed in vivid detail. The pain. The fear. The helplessness. It circled around in her mind, not letting her go.

(POV)

He retired to his chambers, a little annoyed that Kagome was not in them to fulfill her duty as his mate and prepare him for bed. He would have been angry, but his sharp sense of hearing picked out the sound of her sobs.

He opened the door to her room and saw her curled up next to the table, tears streaming down her face as she cried, her scent racked with salt, fear, pain and sorrow. This could not be good for her if she was with child, which he was beginning to suspect. Her scent had changed again indicating she had skipped her cycle, a sure sign, though he wanted to be positive. It was not unheard of for women to miss a cycle, especially during times of strong duress.

He walked up to her, debating on what course of action to take. If he moved wrongly she could become angry and potentially cause a fair amount of damage. He decided on a course of action and moved in. He kneeled down next to her and picked her up, feeling her body stiffen in shock.

He carried her to their bed and casually placed her in it before stripping and joining her. She curled up and tried to move away from him. He caught her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Let me go." She snarled. "I hate you."

Her anger was once again rising dangerously.

"You are mine and will perform your duties." He ordered in a dead pan voice.

"I will never be yours." She snarled, thrashing against him in blind panic, her mind caught in two places. "I hate you, you raping bastard." She snarled at him, her powers starting to rise dangerously. "I hate you. Let me go."

Her power burned him, but he held on anyway. The pain was slight and easily ignored.

"You are delirious."

"If I am it's your fault. Everything is your fault. It was suppose to be Inuyasha, not you. For someone claiming to be smarter than him, better than him, I find it surprising that you didn't follow his example and lock yourself up on such a dangerous night. I hate you. Let me go. Damn it, let me go."

He snarled as he forced her under him, pinning her to the bed, his eyes flashing red in anger. Her power cackled against his own youki and a lesser youkai would already have been purified to death. His hair stood on end and his power called for her submission or death.

"My doing wench?" He snarled. "I have NEVER lost control, full moon or otherwise. What were you doing alone and unguarded I wonder? Was this all part of your plan to get me mated to a pathetic human to ruin my reputation?" He demanded. "An attempt to steal my power?"

"What do I care about your reputation or power?" She snarled back at him, her power crackling between them.

She wasn't scared. She was furious and almost to the brink of losing control. He was right behind her. She was being disobedient and his blood demanded he subdue her. Had they not been mated it would have demanded nothing short of either her total submission or death.

He snarled at her, closing his eyes in an attempt to regain control before he lost it and did something he would regret later.

"Get off of me." She commanded.

He slipped a little more, surprised he was having a hard time not to obey her.

"I said get off of me you raping bastard." She snarled, and gave him a good blast of her purifying energy.

He snarled as it burned him. His control slipped a lot and the desire to obey her grew stronger, which only angered him more.

"Disobedient wench. That was inexcusable." He snarled, his eyes all but red by this point as he blood demanded her complete submission through punishment.

"Than get off of me and let me go." She shouted back, blasting him with a more powerful burst that burned, nearly throwing him off of her.

He raised his hand, ready to strike her. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized he was about to hit her, that she had pushed him past his control. Her anger slipped, fear starting to replace it. He regained a little more control as he picked up the scent of her fear and the urge to obey her completely disappeared.

"My blood demands your obedience human, and if you do not give it, I will be forced to ensure it. Trust me when I say you do not want that to happen." He said calmly, his own eyes closed as he fought to regain control, his hand still raised and ready to strike her.

She averted her eyes, her anger all but dissipating to be replaced by fear and hopelessness. He regained almost all of his control, but damn he still hurt from where she had zapped him. She was not going to get away with that.

He tried to think of a punishment that would not harm her physically. While he was in complete right to beat her by this point, he knew that would not be wise. Only lowly, lesser youkai had to beat their mates into submission, not to mention her fear might turn to anger again in self defence.

If he could not physically harm her, he would make it something she feared, and add to her training as well.

"Take that thing off." He commanded.

"What?" She asked, turning to met his gaze again, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"You heard me woman." He snarled, rolling off of her so she could comply with the order. "This will be your punishment. Take it off and you shall never wear clothes to this bed again until after you have born me my first child."

Her face went from fear to horror, as did her scent. He could tell her mind was racing, trying to think how long that might take, not to mention what would be required, for such a thing to happen. He suspected she was already with child, but he wasn't going to tell her that yet.

Let her sweat a little. Besides, they still needed to mate during the mating ceremonies and now she would have a reason to do it. Of course, by then she just may have gotten use to sleeping without clothes on. Either way he won.

Trembling, she did as ordered, slowly taking the night slip off and tossing it off her side of the bed before crawling under the covers again, moving away from him until she was on the edge of the bed. She curled up with her back facing him and pulled the blankets tight around her.

"_Amusing_." He thought, slightly amused by her continued acts of modesty around him after she had already seen and experienced the touch of his naked body. "Your continued acts of innocents are amusing." He said.

She blushed slightly, unable to cover it.

"Just stay on your side of the bed or I'll purify your ass to hell where you belong." She said, a bit of a bite to her voice, although there was very little anger to it.

"Are you desiring more punishment?" He asked calmly.

She stiffened.

"No, my lord." She answered, her voice quivering slightly in fear at what she figured that punishment would be.

"I thought not. Good night."

She didn't answer. He turned his back to her and listen to her breathing. It took a very long time for sleep to claim her. He could smell her tears and hear her near silent sobs. Her scent went from fear, to pain, to loss, to anger, and back all over again before sleep finally claimed her several hours later.

Satisfied he wouldn't have to worry about her going into a fit of rage and attacking him, he finally allowed sleep to claim him as well.

(brake)

"Inuyasha, stop it. This is not the best course of action in this scenario." Miroku said, sighing as the hanyou ignored him yet again.

Inuyasha, with a slightly crazed look in his eyes, launched himself at a snarling Kouga, Tetsusaiga leading the way.

"Kagome's alright though, right?" Shippo asked, tears still in his eyes from crying earlier when Kouga said he had seen Kagome with Sesshomaru.

Sango tried to calm him down, but right now she was having a hard time controlling her own temper. The only other youkai she had ever wanted to exterminate this bad was Naraku. The worse part was she knew she stood no chance against Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai would kill her before she even saw him move.

"I can't believe you just left her you with him you pathetic ookami." Inuyasha shouted, launching another Kaze no Kizu at Kouga, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

The back lashing winds and dust caused the onlookers to cover their faces and hold back another sigh of exasperation.

"Left her? You're the one that let her fall into his hands to begin with dog face." Kouga shouted back, leaping off of the rock he had landed on after dodging the Kaze no Kizu, foot leading the way.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, please stop this pointless violence. It doesn't get Kagome-sama back to us any sooner." Miroku tried again, his voice as calm as always.

"Don't you get it Houshi? There is no getting her back. The only way to brake the bonding is if one of them dies." Kouga snarled as he landed, Inuyasha having jumped back from the kick.

Inuyasha retaliated with a swing of Tetsusaiga, which Kouga barely managed to dodged.

"Than why didn't Sesshomaru-sama just kill her?" Miroku asked confused. "Giving our past, and his hatred for humans, I am sure he would not hold back from slaying her."

"It is dishonourable to kill your mate." Inuyasha answered, stopping his fight with Kouga, although he still watched the ookamiyoukai warily. "Sesshomaru would never do anything to ruin his reputation with the other lords." He spat out.

"But he could always revive her with Tenseiga, right?" Shippo pointed out, having stopped crying.

"Exactly. Why did he just not kill Kagome-sama then bring her back? That way he would have broken the mating bond and Kagome-sama would still be alive." Miroku said.

The others started at him, blinking stupidly, all thought of fight gone.

"Unless, of course, if she is with child. Would Tenseiga revive an unborn child as well as the mother?" Miroku asked in a contemplating voice.

Sango and Shippo sighed, wondering how someone so seemingly intelligent could say something so stupid in front of the last two men you would want to hear it. Kouga and Inuyasha reached an all new level of fury. Sango quickly tried to play it down.

"There is no way Sesshomaru would know if Kagome-chan was with child yet." Sango pointed out.

"Exactly. Thus, he would keep her with him until he was sure." Miroku finished.

"Why would he care if she was?" Shippo asked confused. "He hates hanyou's as much as he despises humans, and that's what the child would be. I wonder if it will have dog ears like Inuyasha." Shippo wondered aloud before eeping and running from a furious Inuyasha.

"We don't know anything, and that is the problem." Sango sighed. "One of us should try and see her. Right now she could probably use a friend. She doesn't know anything of Youkai society."

"An excellent idea Sango. Now, who to send and how to get them there?" Miroku pondered.

"The mating ceremony." Sango said, than turned to Kouga. "Kouga, being a realm lord, were you invited?"

"Huh?" Kouga finally dropped his fighting stance and folded his arms. "I haven't gone home yet, but I can go check. After our meeting though, I doubt he would invite me."

"Keh, I wouldn't." Inuyasha snorted, having giving up chasing Shippo, who had decided to hide behind Sango.

"Can you check? If so, I would like to send Sango with you." Miroku asked.

"Why Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Because Sango is like a sister to Kagome-sama, and that is what she needs right now. Sango also knows about youkai society. Inuyasha would not be welcomed by his brother, and seeing him might hurt Kagome-sama. She must feel guilty and bad enough as it is. I would be tempted to lay hands where they are not welcomed and you, Shippo, are just too young." Miroku stated.

"All right. Be careful Sango. A human like you would be seen as dinner by half of the guest." Inuyasha conceded without a fight, knowing the houshi was right and not liking it in the least.

"How am I suppose to get in?" Sango asked.

"By accompanying Kouga of course. You don't need to be mated or anything like that. Just pretend you're a present interest." Miroku pointed out.

"Alright. Kirara." Sango called.

The nekoyoukai walked forward and transformed in a burst of flame. Sango jumped onto her back and followed Kouga as they raced back to Kouga's home to 'check the mail.'

"Good luck." Inuyasha wished quietly as he pulled out the picture Kouga had giving him before they had started fighting.

A deep feeling of loss and worry over Kagome's fate ambushed him from behind and refused to let him go. Was she okay? Did Sesshomaru hurt her in any way. If he did, Inuyasha vowed he would not rest until he made his brother pay for harming her.


	6. Mating Ceremony

**Warning: Later in the chapter is very mild sex scene, nothing overly descriptive. As usual, the scene will be marked. It is also the last descriptive scene of sexual intercourse between the two of them for the rest of Midsummer's Eve, with only an implication of it at the start of the next chapter. For those of you who love such scenes, look forward to them in Midwinter's Eve. **

Chapter 6

Mating Ceremony

"_Tea ceremony, check. Dinner manners, check. Dancing, check. Walking like a shadow, check. Greeting expectations, check. What else about this kami damned ceremony am I forgetting?"_ Kagome wondered idly as she sat patiently while Sekira worked on her hair.

Rin and Jaken were in a far wing of the palace and would not be attending for the child's own safety. Rin was just far too fearless and curious for her own good. She would also be seen as a possible weakness and a target to those lords who did not get along with Sesshomaru and were only attending due to honor, societal expectations, and to remind others of their power and status.

It was noon now and their guest would be arriving soon. She had been getting ready since morning, allowing Sekira and several other maids to attend to her. The only thing they didn't touch was her makeup, that she did herself as they were unfamiliar with it and tended to put too much on anyhow.

They were working on her hair right now, taking the style out of one of the few books she had brought with her. She felt her patience wear thin until she remembered that parading to a bunch of arrogant taiyoukai and their mates was up next. Then she felt like she could sit forever as her stomach insisted it was full of butterflies.

"We are done." Came the dreaded words of Sekira as they took a step back.

Kagome stood up and studied herself in the tall mirror, worth a fortune at this point in time. Her outer kimono was black with emerald green birds in flight. Her eye shadow was green with white highlights. Her slippers were black, not that anyone would see them. Her hair was done up in a long, intricate braid with white and green flowers, picked by Rin of course, braided into it.

She wore expensive jewellery, all provided by her mate of course, and even presented by him. She remembered the feeling of her heart fluttering when he had offered her the jade and diamond tiara on her forehead. She had gasped in shock and tried to refuse such an expensive item she felt she could not accept.

He had commanded her to wear it and she had relented. Along with the tiara, she wore a jade and diamond necklace and ring on her ring finger. Her earrings were in the shape of an Inuyoukai in its dog form, made from more diamonds, with jade eyes. The shear value of the jewellery she was wearing was more then she could ever hope to earn in a life time of work.

She couldn't help but to stare in amazement at the figure before her in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. She posed for Sekira, having taught the Kitsune how to use her camera. Her mother would want pictures after all.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had found out Kagome had taught Sekira how to use the camera and had charged the Kitsune with taking pictures of the three day ceremony. Kagome couldn't help but to wonder what the person developing the film was going to think.

"_He or she would probably figure it's just a masquerade party, or an Anime convention." _She thought amused.

Four years ago she would have thought the same. Now she wondered what had happened to all the youkai in her time and wondered if they had gone into hiding, or simply adjusted and fit into life as a normal 'human.' After all, other then the marks, easily hidden by makeup, and the eyes, easily hiding by contacts, and the claws, easily filled down, anyone from her own time would mistake Sesshomaru for human. Granted, a very beautiful human, but human nonetheless.

She posed for Sekira, letting the Kitsune take ten pictures in total, all from different angles and such. After the tenth click, Sesshomaru walked in, wearing his usual, royal, white garb only without the armor and the flowers were blue instead of red. He still had his swords strapped to his hip as well. The only new thing he was wearing was the sapphire and gold tiara on his own head, considerably larger then hers and she suddenly wondered if these were the crowns of the western lands. She didn't bother to ask.

They stood together as the Kitsune used the last four pictures in the camera. Kagome quickly replaced the film, then headed out. She walked slightly behind Sesshomaru and to his right, like a shadow. The few servants they passed quickly bowed and stepped aside to let them pass.

"_Now he'll have to let me return home to visit my family." _She thought in delight. "_After all, he doesn't know how to develop film."_

They stopped at a set of double doors that led down to the hall. She felt nervousness overcome her. Behind those doors were some of the most powerful taiyoukai in the world. Most could kill her before she even saw them move.

She took a deep breath, lifted her head high, and braced herself as she stepped up to his side and took his hand hesitantly in her own. The herald announced them and she swore her heart stopped.

(POV)

"The Lord and Lady of the Western lands, Sesshomaru-sama and his mate, Kagome-sama."

Kouga and Sango turned to face the large double doors. Many youkai had sneered at her, many more asking Kouga if they could _borrow_ her for the evening. She used every ounce of her training to ignored them. Kouga answered them in either a growl, politely, or rudely depending on the askers rank.

He was wearing his usual clothes while she was wearing a nice green Kimono with brown wolves on it, borrowed from one of the female ookamiyoukai of his tribe. Her hair was up in her ponytail and the two of them truly did look good together. Many assumed they were a pair.

"_Oh kami."_ Sango thought in a gasp as Kagome walked forward, dressed in more finery then could be found through out many villages combined. "_Are those emeralds and diamonds!"_ She thought shocked.

Kagome was doing good, she noted. Her head was high as she matched Sesshomaru step for step as they made their way down the stairs and onto the floor. Speech resumed the moment both set of feet hit the ground floor, many moving forward to congratulate the pair.

"Let's wait a while Kouga-sama." She suggested.

She wanted to see how Kagome was doing before she moved in, not to mention study Sesshomaru more. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him, resulting in her death, or even harm coming to Kagome.

"A good idea. I don't think Sesshomaru-sama will be too happy to see me." Kouga admitted.

"And probably even less to see me." Sango added.

Sango watched Kagome as Kouga entertained several lesser youkai lords. Kagome seemed to be okay, her head high, her eyes clear. She seemed slightly nervous, but not afraid. She didn't resent Sesshomaru's touch, nor seemed to encourage it. It was all very proper.

Dinner was announced and she followed Kouga to their seat at a lesser table. A toast was made to the new couple, as well as many calls for a kiss from the lesser youkai. She feared Kagome would refuse, or fight it, but she didn't. She did seem a little surprised, but Sango recognized that stance she took. 'I'm doing it only because I have to.' That's what they called it.

She was impressed by Kagome's skills, clearly having had some training in the week before hand. That was good. Her eating skills were exceptional, her grace amazing. She was so side tracked watching Kagome, she almost didn't notice Kouga trying to get her attention.

"Yes my lord?" She asked, almost forgetting to speak in the honorific.

"How are we going to approach them?" He asked calmly, his own eyes locked on them now that the other lords and ladies were distracted.

"How about during the dance? It is customary to switch partners isn't it?" Sango answered.

"Yes. But you would have to be stupid to think Sesshomaru-sama doesn't know we are here. He probably picked out our scents before he even walked into the hall and I can guarantee he wont let me within one hundred feet of her."

"Yet he hasn't done anything to get rid of us. Kagome-sama hasn't noticed us yet."

"She's been too busy playing the Lady to those taiyoukai. Shall we get to her during the dance then?"

"Yes. Or at least try to. Just because Sesshomaru-sama is ignoring us now doesn't mean he will ignore us if we try to talk to her. However, if she notices us she'll want to talk to us and nothing will stop her once she sets her mind on something. He'll have to let us talk or make a scene, something he wont want to do in front of the other lords."

Kouga nodded his head, a little surprised by her amazing battle planning. Dinner went on, than the dancing came. As was custom, the lord and lady danced alone first, then the others joined.

(POV)

The lords before her were powerful, her Miko powers let her know that. True, they were not as strong as Sesshomaru but they could give him a good fight, and two of them fighting together could possibly kill him, baring Tenseiga of course.

She smiled at them, thanking them respectfully for their false, warm welcomes, although many did a very poor job hiding their sneers. Well, most were false. Very few were quite genuine. She made sure to note them as possible allies. She met their mates, for those that were mated, and received their bows and offered her own in return, different levels of bowing to each guest.

"_Thank kami we worked this system out or I would have already made us look like fools hours ago."_ She thought as Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly, letting her know that this lady would receive only a nod of the head in acknowledgment.

Sekira was running around with the camera, taking pictures of everyone and everything. Dinner was an interesting affair and she was thankful at least some of the food was edible by humans. After all many youkai ate human food and some enjoyed it, even if they didn't need it.

When the crowd called for a kiss she nearly lost her control, but obediently turned to face him and allowed him to kiss her far more deeply then she would have liked. Still, she couldn't exactly retaliate, not in front of so many youkai.

One thing was causing her concern during the evening so far. Sesshomaru kept looking off into the distance, as though watching something or someone. He didn't seem angry or nervous, just annoyed about something.

With everyone somewhat distracted by dinner she was able to scan the crowd, her eyes almost falling out of their sockets when she spotted Kouga speaking to someone, who was hidden from view since the ookamiyoukai was talking to the other person.

"Kouga-san is here. Is that what has you displeased my lord?" She asked, almost saying kun instead of san after Kouga's name. That would have surely angered him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, surprised she had picked up on his annoyance, though of course his face didn't show it.

"I assure you, my lord, I have no feelings other then that of friendship for him." She assured. _"Why do I recall having this same conversation with Inuyasha?"_ She thought slightly in amusement.

"You assume this Sesshomaru is jealous?" He challenged, a hint of steel in his voice.

"No, my lord." She denied. "I assume my lord would be displeased by open affections from another to his mate, and even more displeased if his mate returned those feelings of affections." She corrected, thankful she had packed her history book after all.

Proper ways of speech and appeasing a high lord, especially a Taiyoukai, was not something a common person should ever be cursed with having to do. She was very convinced she was cursed when it came to men, rather they be youkai, hanyou, or human.

"I am not pleased he came. I assume you wish to speak with him?"

"If only to see if he gave my gift to my friends." She answered, a smile on her face as she could just imagine how that outcome would have been like. "If it pleases my lord, I wish to speak with him." She added respectfully, remembering that they were not alone at the table and many youkai could hear their conversation just fine. _"Wimpy wolf. Dog face. Hack. Kick. Slash. Punch. Yep. That's about how that meeting went."_ She thought, holding back a sigh that was threatening to turn into a laugh.

Dinner was finished without incident and they went down to the floor to begin the dancing. She followed his lead for the first two scores, than was passed onto the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

The nine-tailed Kitsune was extremely gentle and one of the few who had truly been warm to her. He reminded her of Shippo and a warm father all at the same time and she felt a pang of homesickness. The dance was pleasant before she was passed on to the Lord of the Southern Lands.

The birdyoukai was extremely aloft and held her as if she were no more than an ornament in his arms, trying to keep her as far away from him as possible without offending her mate. His wings positively bristled and she almost expected to see feathers fall out, a clear sign of his agitation.

"_Jerk_." She thought.

The Lord of the Northern Lands held her next. The ookamiyoukai reminded her of Kouga for some reason and he had also greeted her warmly. From him, she was passed onto the four quadrants. North-western, South-western, South-eastern, and North-eastern.

Lord Dertrean greeted her kindly, as did the lord of the South-eastern lands, the Eagleyoukai completely different from the birdyoukai who had held her earlier.

After them she was free to mingle, her obligations done for the evening to the other lords of note. Some of the lesser youkai talked to her kindly, although almost everyone avoided her, for which she was thankful.

The lesser youkai feared her purifying powers while the greater held her in contempt for being a mere human.

"_Jerks and cowards. Half of them I could kill in seconds and the other half are too damn arrogant to admit I exist."_ She grumbled to herself.

"Kagome-sama." Came a familiar voice from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Kouga-san." She greeted with a warm smile. "It is good to… Sango-chan?" She nearly gapped at her friend, but managed to stop at the last minute.

"Kagome-sama." Sango bowed respectfully.

Kagome almost forgot to nod her head in acknowledgement, too shocked to see her friends here.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga-sama, being a lord, was invited so I asked to come along. I figured you would want to see a friend and you know Inuyasha. He wouldn't believe a thing Kouga-sama said so Houshi-sama volunteered me to come and see how you are doing. Is there someplace we can talk?" Sango asked.

"The gardens are opened." Kagome said, quickly retreating, Sango on her heels as Kouga said he would try and distract Sesshomaru, if the taiyoukai decided to hunt them down, to give them some time alone.

Once alone out in the large gardens, sitting on a bench next to a pond, Kagome wrapped Sango in a big hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said, tears threatening to spill.

"We were so worried about you. When Inuyasha said he picked up yours and Sesshomaru's scents, we feared the worst. He was furious when we found the cave. Did he hurt you in anyway?" Sango asked seriously, locking her eyes with those of the friend she considered a sister. "Inuyasha said he smelt your blood."

"Yes and no." Kagome answered hesitantly, uncomfortable with the subject, but truly needing to get it off of her chest. "It did hurt, but Sesshomaru wasn't being deliberately violent. The blood was from his claws holding my hips. I remembered what you said, even though I had never been so terrified in my life. He hasn't hit me or tried to force me into his bed since those two nights. I am trying to be obedient, but it is so hard sometimes." Kagome felt tears threatening to spill.

Sango took her into a big hug and she let those tears fall, getting them out of her system and feeling all the better for it. After several minutes of crying with Sango rubbing her back and whispering encouragement, she regained control wiped the tears away, and sat up again.

"Arigato, Sango-chan. I needed that." She thanked.

Sango nodded her head. Once Kagome had composed herself again, she asked the question weighing on everyone's minds.

"Kagome-chan, are you with child?" Sango asked, almost dreading the answer.

Kagome blinked at her in surprise before answering. "I don't know. Sesshomaru hasn't said anything to me about it. I figured it was still a little too soon for him to know."

"No. It's been over a week. He would know. He just might not want to tell you, depending on his feelings over the situation. Are you aware what is expected of you both tonight and tomorrow night?" Sango asked, dreading the answer.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confusion in her voice as she blinked at her friends stupidly.

Sango could have killed him at that moment, taiyoukai or not. He should have warned her.

"The new couple are expected to consummate their marriage. It is expected for you to mate both tonight and tomorrow." Sango answered slowly, not liking having to tell her friend this and furious that she could do nothing to stop it and that she had to explain it in the first place.

"What? He never mentioned this before." Kagome snarled, her powers raising in anger.

"Probably because he feared your reaction would cause you to lose focus during the main ceremony today. Tomorrow the men go out and hunt while the women stay behind and talk. It is hard to mess that up." Sango reasoned.

"He still should have told me." She snarled, her power rose more.

"Kagome-chan." Sango said seriously, tears in her eyes as she told her friend something she most definitely didn't want to. "Kagome-chan," she started again, "the other lords will know if you do not mate. They will be able to smell it."

Kagome's face fell, her powers dropping.

"I have no choice?" She asked in a strangled whisper.

"None. Like that night, you well mate three times. Once at sun down, once at midnight, and once at dawn. The same thing tomorrow night. After tomorrow night the ceremony is complete as you will never have to mate with him again."

"Unless if he demands it of course." Kagome snarled, her anger rising even higher than it had before.

"Kagome-chan, calm down. Your power is intoxicating to a taiyoukai, while threatening to the lesser youkai. You yourself said he never demanded anything of you. As his mate he could have command you to bed him whenever he feels like it. It is likely he does not want to do this any more then you do, but custom demands it."

"How is Inuyasha handling this?" Kagome asked, changing the subject, hoping it would help to calm her down.

"Not well, but better than expected. He's mad at himself for not seeing you home first before sealing himself up. To him it's like all of his effort was in vain, a big joke. He's also mad at Kouga for leaving you with Sesshomaru."

"And Shippo-chan?"

"He misses you and worries about your safety. He wants to be here with you to protect you. We all miss you very much. Without you, it just doesn't feel the same."

Sango was going to say more but Kagome interrupted her, speaking without even turning around.

"Yes, My Lord?" She asked coldly.

She had felt his youki coming up from behind them, having no doubt felt her flare of power and coming to investigate it.

Sango looked over their shoulder in shock to stare at Sesshomaru, having not noticed his arrival. Apparently Kouga was a poor distraction after all. Either that or the ookamiyoukai was dead.

He didn't speak and Kagome still did not turn to face him.

"If there is nothing, then I would like to continue my talk with Sango-chan, if it pleases my Lord." She said coldly.

"It does not please me." He answered just as coldly.

"Really." She stood up and turned to face him, locking his ice cold gaze with one of her own. "Then we are even. Tell me, my Lord, when did you plan on telling me about the rest of this ceremony? Was it going to be before or after you took my body again?" She asked, her anger rising, though her voice remained calm.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to Sango briefly, but Kagome caught it.

"You should thank Sango-chan. She is the one who warned me about Midsummer Eve and how to react to your advances. Had it not been for her knowledge I would most likely be dead and a furious Inuyasha would be hunting you down, assuming Kouga-kun," she added the 'kun' just to barb him, "or my other friends didn't get to you first."

"The sun is setting." He stated calmly, not rising to her bait as Inuyasha would have.

"So it is." She noted. "I will adjourn to our chambers shortly, as I have already been informed there is no way out of this. However, I do have one last question for my Lord before he leaves. Will my Lord answer truthfully, or hedge around the answer?"

"I do not lie." He said simply, silently fuming at her disrespect, but not disgracing himself enough to rise to her bait like a child where the other lords might catch wind of it.

"Good. Am I with child? Sango-chan says you would already know and I trust her judgment. She hasn't been wrong yet."

He hesitated, which was a new one for him.

"I am." She said, knowing it to be true.

She averted her gaze as her mind digested this new bit of shocking information.

"How long have you known? When did you plan on telling me? Or does being a mere, human, woman make me so low in rank that such information was not deemed relevant to me." She snarled at him, raising her eyes to match his and allowing her power to flare about her, showing her anger.

Sango felt her mouth dropping open in shock. Kagome was walking a very fine line right now. Even Sango could tell Sesshomaru was losing his patience with the disrespect being offered to him.

"Kagome-chan, please calm down." Sango pleaded, resting a hand on her shoulder. Being human prevented the purifying energy from harming her. "I know you are upset, but getting mad wont fix or change things. What's done is done."

"Yes, you are right Sango-chan." Kagome sighed, finally braking her eye lock with him, her purifying powers dropping. "Please forgive me my Lord. I forgot my place." She bowed to him respectfully, defeat in her voice and posture, as if she had lost the will to fight.

"I suspected, but only truly confirmed it the other night. I was going to tell you tonight." He answered.

She looked up at him, surprise written across her face. He turned and left as silently as he had came, almost seeming to stalk away.

"That was a dangerous game you just played." Sango berated, removing her hand from Kagome's shoulder. "He was very close to losing control."

"As was I. This isn't the first time this has happened, and I am not always the one to back down. He never backs down completely though. Somehow he manages to divert my anger into something else." She sat back down next to Sango, suddenly very tired of all the posturing.

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"Fear usually, or surprise. Or Rin-chan comes bounding in and I can't stay mad when the little girl is around. Sango-chan, how long are you going to be here?"

"The full mating ceremony. After that I am not sure I can stay." She answered.

"I can really use a friend right now. I have so much I need to get off my chest. Things only a human woman could understand."

Tears were threatening to fall again, and Sango took her into a strong hug.

"Easy, Kagome-chan, Easy. Everything well turn out." She soothed. "We'll talk tomorrow. I am sure the other youkai women wont notice two humans running off, even if one of them is the Lady of the Western Lands. You just make it through tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Kagome agreed, nodding her head in determination.

Kagome quickly wiped her tears away before standing up, straightening her dress and hair and walked, with head held high, back into the main ball room. Sango followed her, watching her friend walk with pride back through the room, up the stairs, and through the double doors leading to the royal wing.

Kagome continued to her chambers, where Sekira was waiting to help her out of her elaborate get up. She stood still as Sekira took all of the clothes off, let her hair down, brushed it out until it fell in black waves down her back, and washed the makeup off of her face.

Now unclothed she stood before the door to their shared bedroom before taking a few deep, calming breaths before walking in, head held high. He wasn't there yet. She crawled into the bed and laid on her back, studying the ceiling.

She didn't have to wait long for his door to open and for him to step in. She was used to seeing his nude form by now, but she still couldn't help but to feel a touch of apprehension.

**Warning: Sexual content is next. For those of you wishing to skip it, scroll down to the next set of markers. It doesn't get naughty, for those of you who enjoy reading 'normal' sex scenes, but despise overly descriptive and erotic ones.**

He joined her, but still didn't touch her. She turned her head to look at him, fear in her eyes, although she did a good job of holding it down.

"It will not hurt." He said in an effort to calm her down.

She nodded her head and turned to look at the other wall. She nearly jumped when his mouth found her neck.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear.

She forced some of the tightness out of her muscles. His mouth explored her slowly, his hand absently stroking one of her breast. She felt her body respond to his gentle touch, a little surprised.

He moved his mouth over her neck and across her cheek to her mouth. She obediently opened it to his prodding. She felt the heat rising in her body as his tongue stroked her tenderly. She whimpered, her body caught between pleasure and fear.

"Relax." He whispered again in her ear. "Do not fight it."

Numbly nodding her head as his tongue sought her mouth again, exploring it softly and slowly. His mouth moved from her face, down her neck, across her chest, and to her nipple.

She moaned as he began to tease it. It felt so good, his silk like hair tickling her gently. Her entire body was slowly starting to burn with a need she didn't recognize, and slightly feared. Her fear was fast becoming distant.

(POV)

His mouth moved to her other nipple, and she gasped again. Smiling inward that he had managed to calm her down, even got her to desire his touch, he moved back up to her mouth, his hand moving down her side to her entrance.

He began to stroke it with his fingers. She moaned and whimpered beneath his touch. She was wet. Still he moved them in, stroking her inside. She gasped and whimpered in pleasant delight.

Satisfied, he removed his hand and moved her legs apart, positioning himself above her. He continued to kiss her as a distraction, than thrust into her. She gasped. He let her get use to his presence before he began his strokes, calm, slow and steady.

She groaned in pleasure. He went faster, his own need starting to overcome him and he found it harder to control himself. He could tell she was getting close to her release as she moaned pitifully beneath him.

Her hips raised to met him desperately. She was caught in the fires of her joy, no longer caring who was giving her such pleasure. She just wanted her release. Smirking inward, he went faster, his own release coming to a peak.

She gasped, as she finally got the release she wanted, his own coming a split second later.

Unlike her, he didn't gasp or cry out. He rested, not even tired from such a short, small incursion. She was panting for breath, her face and body flushed and a look of horror crossed with contentment was on her face.

He pulled out of her, laying down beside her, pulling her unresistingly into his embrace so they were both facing her wall.

"Did that hurt?" He asked when she had calmed down a bit, though he could tell she was still in a little bit of shock.

"No." She stuttered. "It was…"

"Nice." He supplied.

She nodded her head dumbly. He could tell she was confused and frightened. Confused as to her feelings of the matter and frightened about her bodies own reactions to his touch.

"_Undoubtedly, she feels like she has betrayed my brother."_ He thought, slightly amused and angry at the same time.

He admitted he was slightly jealous that something that belonged to him still thought of his brother. He would fix that. After the ceremony was finished she would not think of Inuyasha again.

It wasn't that he had any feelings for her. It was more or less the satisfaction of knowing she desired him over his brother. It was also only proper. For a moment he wished she had been born a taiyoukai. She would have made the perfect mate then. Strong, beautifully, powerful, wilful, and obedient.

Wait! Didn't his brother want that damn jewel so he could be a full youkai? Couldn't she find it? Could that jewel not extend her life? Turn her into a youkai? If it could, if he could turn her into a youkai, the west would be a thousand times more powerful.

"_All I would have to do is wish for any of my family to be a full youkai and not only would she become a full youkai, but so would my unborn child. Also, Naraku has a large portion of that jewel and I planned on killing him anyway._

"_She also expressed interest in hunting down the jewel, claiming it was a part of her quest, all but demanding to return to her hunt and I have no real use for the jewels power."_

He would wait until after the ceremony. He would let her go home to develop that film and gather the supplies she needed to teach Rin with, then they would head out to hunt Naraku again, together.

His mind wandered from there to the youkai taijiya. The woman had calmed Kagome down and had reminded her of her place. She was also human. Perhaps it would do to have the taijiya stay a little longer to help Kagome adjust to her life with him. After all, if the taijiya had been the one to help Kagome through Midsummer Eve, than the basic life of a youkai would be easy. That and Kagome seriously needed a friendly shoulder to cry on. Even he could see that.

The ookami would have to go though. Kouga was not acceptable in his opinion. He was brash, rude, and just too much like his hanyou brother. His blood told him it was midnight. He noticed Kagome had falling asleep and let her be. He was a traditionalist, but not that deep of one.

His scent was on her. Hers was on him. The lords would know they had mated and that was all that mattered. Besides, if he was to hunt down Naraku he would need her co-operation as he would not be able to sense or see the jewel shards. First, he would have to win her trust.


	7. Capture

Characters Introduced:

Akio-sama

Race: Kitsune

Occupations: Lady of the Eastern lands

Aleria-sama

Race: Eagleyoukai

Occupation: Lady of the South-eastern lands

Terea-sama

Race: Ookamiyoukai

Occupation: Lady of the northern lands.

**Warning;** there is mention of sex in the beginning here (they still have the morning ritual after all), but it is so vague it is hardly worth mentioning and doesn't go into any details. More or less I just say they do it. I am only mentioning it here so your not shocked and no one can say I didn't warn you.

Of course, anyone not into such scenes probably never made it past the first chapter. Those that did, thanks for having faith in me and after this last mention there are no other scenes of sexual nature or intercourse for the rest of Midsummer's Eve.

Chapter 7

Capture

She woke slowly, not at all surprised to find herself in Sesshomaru's embrace. It wasn't the first time she woke like this in the morning.

"_Morning_?" She thought shocked. "_What happened to midnight_?"

Her mind froze as she realized he had let her sleep, not commanding the completion of the ritual. Somehow that was heart warming and appreciated. Usually she would pull out of his grasp with a snarl when she woke up, but this time she stayed.

There was still the morning ritual and she was sure he would want to do that one. After all the other lords would know if they didn't as the scent would be weak from last night.

Last night!

That had been astounding. It was, well, it was how it was suppose to feel, or so she had been told. He had calmed her down, made sure she was comfortable first before taking his desire from her. Somehow that was endearing.

She twisted around in his grasp to face him, not at all surprised to see he was awake.

"Good morning." She said, speaking to him for once instead of just wrenching out of his grasp as she always did.

"Good morning." He returned.

She couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't say anything either and there was an awkward silence between them. He rolled her gently onto her back and hovered above her. She didn't avert her gaze, just lost herself into his deep, golden eyes, trying to read them.

Her gaze was broken as he moved his face forward and caught her lips in his own. She felt the heat in her body rise, ashamed at how easy he had made it happen. Still, she opened her mouth and let him in.

He didn't relax her like he had last night. Granted she was more relaxed now than she had been then. She open her thighs to him. It was pleasant, but not like it had been last night. No, this felt more like fulfilling an obligation than any type of pleasure.

Still, she endured until he found his release into her. He rested for a few seconds before getting off of her and rolling out of the bed. She followed him, helping him into his robe before he did the same for her.

The familiarity of the ritual helped her recover somewhat as they went down to their private spring to continue the morning ritual. No words were exchanged. She helped him dress in his normal gear, having problems with the armour. She had never had to deal with it before, not to mention how damn heavy it was.

With him dressed, he turned to face her. She felt suddenly body shy, but forced herself to keep her eyes on his and her hands by her side.

"Well done." He said simply. "I believe the gate to the private gardens will be open. It is not unheard of for the new lady to take a few female friends there to talk." he said as he left.

She stared after him in shock. "_Did he just give me permission to escape to the private gardens with Sango?" _She wondered. "_He did." _She realized, her eyes widening in shock.

Joy flooded through her as she rushed to her room, throwing on the black kimono with white dogs on it. She knew it was his favourite. Sekira came in just as it came time to tie the obi.

"I hate these things." She laughed.

Sekira smiled.

"It is nice to see my lady happy."

"Sekira. Can you have tea and something to eat sent to the private gardens later. A friend and I have some catching up to do. After that, you may have the day off until I need you later."

"My lady is generous." Sekira said with a smile as she did Kagome's hair up in a quick but nice braid, putting flowers in it.

A little bit of makeup and her jewellery later she was out the door on her way to the grand hall, Sesshomaru waiting for her. She took his hand, a cheerful smile on her face as she set her head high.

He couldn't help but to add a small smile of his own. Something about her true joy reminded him of Rin, so pure and innocent. They descended to the cheering lords, the taiyoukai clapping politely as the lesser youkai cheered loudly. All of them could pick up their scents and knew they had mated.

At the end of the hall the two let go of each others hand and she stood across from him, her smile still strong.

"I wish my lord a good hunt." She said respectfully as she bowed to him.

"I wish my lady a pleasant day." He said with a slight nod of his head.

With that the males followed him out of the house. She wished each of them a good hunt, remembering who deserved what level of bowing. Fortunately they left in order of rank. The lords of the three primary lands receiving a full bow. The lords of the four corners a small bow, and the other lords a simple nod of the head.

After they left she turned her attention to the remaining ladies. It would be her duty to entertain them after all. At least until they decided to ignore her.

"If my ladies would like to follow me I have ordered breakfast to be served in the garden."

There were murmurs of surprise and appreciation. It had been her idea to eat outside if the weather was nice. They had been lucky as not a cloud was in the sky on this wonderful summer day. Of the three other primary lords, only two were mated, the ookami taiyoukai and the Kitsune taiyoukai.

Both of the two ladies flanked her as she led them to the nicest public garden for breakfast. Following them were the three ladies of the compass corners. Behind them came everyone else.

There were cushions everywhere for them to sit down. The two visiting ladies served themselves first, followed by herself, the ladies of the compass corners, and the rest. She found a cushion and was joined by both greater ladies. As well as Sango and one of the compass corner ladies. The rest ignored her or walked by and offered a quick good morning.

"I am impressed, Kagome-sama, that you managed to adapt to such a drastic lifestyle change so quickly. Are you of noble birth than?" Lady Akio, an eight-tailed kitsune and mate to the Eastern Lord, asked.

"No. I am of mid-class and trained a little as a Miko. I am afraid I must pass my training off to the patience of my Lord and the skilled maid he assigned to me. I also owe much to my friend, Sango-chan."

The ladies nodded their heads to her friend, who bowed deeply to them.

"Are you a miko too?" Lady Aleria, an eagleyoukai and mate to the lord of the South-eastern lands, asked Sango.

"No. I am afraid I am a youkai taijiya." Sango answered truthfully, knowing better than to lie to youkai who could sense such things.

That earned her a few raised eyebrows.

"Please do not be alarmed. I only exterminate lesser youkai who haven't got the brains to leave a village alone. You could say I do the Taiyoukai a favour by quashing the lesser youkai for them so they can handle more important affairs."

"Whom did you accompany?" Akio asked curiously.

"I accompanied Kouga-sama, who is also a friend of Kagome-sama. She was taken from us rather abruptly and we wished to see how she was doing. Kouga-sama agreed to let me come with him to check on her." Sango answered.

"Taking during Midsummer eve, hmm." Lady Terea, the ookamiyoukai from the north said.

"Yes." Kagome admitted, her cheerful mood fouling a bit. "Everything that could have been put against us was put against us. I do not blame Sesshomaru-sama for losing control. I was in the prime of my heat, untouched, my power at it's max, and unmarked.

"He was holding his own until another youkai tried to attack me. Then he snapped. Still, he regained partial control on Midsummer's Eve and full control the next day. Sango-chan warned me all about Midsummer Eve so I was able to act appropriately. I owe her my life."

"It is rare for a human to survive a mating from Midsummer's Eve, and even rarer for a human to survive a taiyoukai out of control. You must be an astounding woman to have sent one out of control in the first place, let alone survive it." Lady Akio complimented.

"Arigato. I am just lucky Sesshomaru-sama was there. If he wasn't that snake youkai would most likely have gotten me."

"You probably would have just purified it to death." Sango remarked with a smile.

"I was too damn scared to purify anything by that point. When I saw Sesshomaru-sama on the brink of control, I was so damned scared I could barley inch away from him. I thought for sure he was going to kill me."

"Did you know Sesshomaru-sama from before then?" Terea asked, confusion in her voice. "Most humans mistake him for a human, although I guess your Miko powers would let you know he was a Taiyoukai, and I can only imagine how powerful he must have been on Midsummer's Eve."

"Yes." Kagome admitted, hesitantly. "He's tried to kill me and Inuyasha in the past."

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru-sama's half brother?" Akio asked curiously.

"I was traveling with him. He wanted me to go…some place safe since he was worried about Midsummer Eve. So worried, he ordered Miroku-sama, who is a houshi, and Kaede-bachan, who is a miko and my teacher, to seal him in a hut with Shippo-chan and Kirara."

"Why did Sesshomaru-sama try to kill you in the past?" Terea asked confused. "His brother I can see, but why you?"

"Well, first I managed to pull the Tetsusaiga out of the stone it was embedded in. After we chassed him off from there, I kind of shot a few arrows at him while he was fighting Inuyasha." She admitted sheepishly.

"A few times?" Sango said with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't shot an arrow at him in over two years." She protested. "He hasn't been after the Tetsusaiga since we learned it sealed Inuyasha's youkai blood. He even went so far as to knock Inuyasha out of his second to last transformation and told us to get the sword to him.

"Come to think of it, they rarely fight anymore. I mean, they still trade blows, but it is almost like they have no will to kill each other. Kind of like it would be a waste of their time. Of course, almost all of the fights are started by Inuyasha mouthing off."

"Sounds like something my son would do." Terea chuckled.

"Who's your son?" Sango asked curiously.

"I think you already know him." Terea answered with a wave of her hand.

"You mean Kouga-kun?" Kagome clued in, shock on her face. "I thought you reminded me of someone. Yeah. Kouga-kun and Inuyasha certainly have a lot in common. They are both hot headed, egotistical, men who hate Sesshomaru-sama because they… ah." She faltered.

"Have a crush on Kagome-sama and constantly use to fight over her with Kouga-sama declaring that Kagome-sama was his woman." Sango finished calmly.

Kagome blushed.

"So you are the Miko who can detect the Shikon no tama than?" Akio asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha, Sang-chan, Miroku-sama, Kirara, Shippo-chan, and I were searching for the shards and were hunting down Naraku before Midsummer Eve."

"Why were you looking for the shards?" Aleria asked curiously.

"I, kind of shattered the jewel four years ago." Kagome answered, slightly embarrassed.

She went on to talk about how she met Inuyasha, leaving out the bit about coming from the future. She left out some of the discriminating info about Sesshomaru, such as it being Inuyasha who had cut his arm off, as well.

The three ladies listen with interest as she and Sango took turns telling the story up to where Kagome had become mated to Sesshomaru. By then it was already deep into the afternoon.

Kagome excused herself and Sango, saying they had somewhere to be. The three ladies bid her good afternoon and promised to speak later. Kagome could tell they were worried over this Naraku character, especially Lady Terea.

Kagome led Sango to the private garden, the gate unlocked as promised. They made themselves comfortable on the grass next to a pond and sat in silence for several minutes before speaking.

"You looked happy this morning." Sango commented.

"Sesshomaru told me the gate here would be open and that it wasn't uncommon for the new lady to disappear with her old friends for a while." She answered.

(POV)

"Oh. That would explain it." Sango thought, looking at her friend and wondering where to start.

"I am worried he wont let me continue the quest to find the shikon no tama shards." Kagome admitted, gloom coming into her voice. "I am the only one who can purify the shards. Now that I am carrying his child I have a strong feeling he wont let me out of this house."

She turned to look at Sango. Her arms folded around her knees with her head resting on them, fighting back tears.

"I can't live like that, locked up like a bird in a cage. I can't live a life where all I am is a bed warmer and baby producer. That's worse then being a shard detector."

"I don't think you need to worry about being a bed warmer or baby producer." Sango said with a cheerful smile, trying to cheer her friend up again. "If that was all he expected of you he wouldn't have left you alone for that whole week. As for continuing the quest, I know you'll find a way to convince him. As for us…..we'll make do."

"I want to see everyone again. I want a chance to say good bye properly." Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "I want to make sure Shippo-chan will be taken care of and that…" She suddenly stopped, then bolted to her feet. "Come out here." She shouted to the trees.

Sango was on her feet in an instant, her hand going for Hiraikotsu, which was not with her of course. Her other hand was by her belt where her katana normally was. She adjusted quickly, changing her stance so one hand was under her kimono, on the hilt of her hidden katana and the other out to her side, a dagger already in it.

Kagome merely stood with her purifying powers cackling around her, anger clear on her face.

"So this is where you have been hiding." Chuckled a familiar voice that sent chills down both woman's spines.

(break)

The hunt was going good so far. Already many troublesome lesser youkai had been disposed of and several game animals had been brought down and sent back for the banquette.

Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened when he caught a scent on the wind he knew and loathed. Naraku. The disgusting hanyou was nearby. In fact the scent was coming from…

He snarled, turning back towards his mansion even as the scent of smoke and blood reached his nose. Several others picked it up at once and everyone raced back. He sifted through the smells, trying to find the scents of those he cared about. Rin, Kagome. He couldn't find their scents on the winds.

The four greater lords were in the lead, the four compass corner lords right behind them. Only a few of the lesser lords kept up, Kouga among them. He could see the smoke rising from his mansion long before he caught sight of the mansion itself.

He cleared the walls easily, and looked down upon the scene before him with growing rage. How dare Naraku attack his home and threaten his guest! How dare the disgusting hanyou interrupt a mating ceremony!

Kagura was near by, controlling the dead and sending the corpses after his guest. Many other lesser youkai also swarmed the place, cackling like rabid dogs and attacking anything that moved.

Youkai ladies, however, do not die all that easy, especially those mated to lords. In fact, although many were wounded, none were near death. He charged past them, slaying anything of Naraku's that got in his path.

He finally found Kagome's and Rin's scents. He went for the child first, knowing Kagome could defend herself more easily than Rin could and knowing the taijiya was with her, and likely armed. Sango made a better defender than Jaken.

He didn't make it to Rin. He grounded to a halt as what appeared to be a young girl with white hair and dead eyes approached him, a mirror in her hand. He knew who she was, and how dangerous her mirror is.

He growled low at her. "Move aside and I may let you live."

"Your wards soul is in this mirror." She said in that dead, soft voice of hers. "If you wish it back, you must come to Mt. Sentera unarmed and alone."

With that Kanna walked past him. After all, she was the only one who could control the mirror. Snarling, he traveled the rest of the way to Rin, the child laying on the ground with a dead look in her eyes. Jaken, also lifeless, laid not too far from her.

He quickly moved them off of the floor and onto a futon before thinking about Kagome again. If Naraku knew they were mated and that she bore his unborn child…

He ran back to where he had found her scent, fear rising when he smelt the blood of the taijiya, his mates blood, and no scent of Naraku. He came across the taijiya, unconscious against one of the private garden's walls. Kagome and Naraku were nowhere to be found.

(brake)

Naraku laughed at them as Sango moved in front of her, determined to defend her with her life if need be.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome demanded coldly and calmly.

"Why, I was merely paying Sesshomaru-sama a visit, although I must say I am surprised to see you here as well, and with child I see." Naraku chuckled.

The baboon clad hanyou's youki was powerful, but not overly so. This was not the real Naraku and Kagome transferred that knowledge to Sango, silently wishing Kirara was here and hearing the battle roars of said nekoyoukai off in the far distance.

"I still have the power to turn you to dust." She said firmly, moving slowly to move the jewel shards from her neck to her hand, ready to throw them at a moment's notice. She could not let Naraku get them.

"I am done playing. Hand over your Jewel shards or die." He threatened.

"If I handed them over, you'd still kill me." Kagome responded, calmly.

"True." He admitted with a chuckle as he transformed and launched his attacks at them.

Sango intercepted most of them, but not all. Kagome stepped aside and merely touched the tentacle, watching in satisfaction as it turned to dust.

Naraku just laughed as he launched more attacks, most intercepted by Sango's Katana and Knife. Kagome continued to back up, having no weapon other then her purify powers in her hands to fight back with.

Fear started to plague her. There would be no daring rescue from Inuyasha this time.

"Sango-chan." She shouted as Naraku's attack levelled her friend across the garden to crash into the wall.

She knelt by Sango's side, checking to make sure she was still alive. Her friend still breathed. Quickly, she placed the jewel shards in Sango's hand before picking up the Katana and fusing her Miko powers with it like she did her arrows.

"Naraku." She shouted as she charged forward in a fit of rage, slashing wildly at him.

He laughed harder, sending her into a deeper rage as she went after him. He led her in, closer and closer until it was too late. By the time she saw the trap there was no way out.

He lashed at her from all angels and she cried out in pain as one of his tentacles speared her through her shoulder, sending her to the ground and pinning her there. Another tentacle came at her and she closed her eyes, expecting the final blow to come and take her life.

Pain flared in her head as it hit, followed by blessed darkness. Before Naraku could do more, Akio, Terea and Aleria came running in, blood tripping off their caws, or talons in Aleria's case, and eyes red with rage. Snarling, he grabbed Kagome and fled. The three youkai females tried to follow him.

He sent many lesser youkai after them, effectively baring the path and distracting them long enough for him to get away. He erected a barrier around himself to cover his scent and continued on, an unconscious Kagome in his arms as he thought of all the ways he could use this to his advantage.

(break)

The lords helped their respective mates, those unmated finishing off the last of the invaders. Kagura and Kanna had long since disappeared from the battle, fleeing the moment they had what they wanted.

Sesshomaru walked up to Sango, noticing something flashing in her hand. It was the shikon no tama shards that Kagome wore. Naraku hadn't been able to take them! Sango awoke slowly as he stood over her.

"Kagome-chan." The taijiya shouted as she bolted awake, slashing out with her knife, still red and black with blood.

He easily side stepped the swing and watched as the human regained her composure.

"He took her, didn't he?" Sango asked as she stood up unsteadily, her voice deep with rage and the shards clutched in her hand.

"Kanna ordered me to go to Mt. Sentera, alone and weapon less." He said simply.

"A trap, and an obvious one. What will you do?" She asked.

"The hanyou will not be permitted to think he can touch anything of mine and continue to live." He answered simply.

"You are going after her? That is what Naraku wants. Let me come with you. Better yet, let me get Inuyasha and the others. We can come separately. Naraku would never suspected that you would let Inuyasha know where Kagome-chan was, let alone that you would pass any information on to him.

"Give me Tenseiga and Toukijin and I'll carry them for you until we catch up. Naraku would never see it coming and we will have the element of surprise. That and Inuyasha can be a good diversion, diverting Naraku's, minions attention for an easier, quicker kill."

Sango did have a point. Naraku would never figure he and Inuyasha would fight together, let alone that they would pass information on to each other. He knew his brother would come once he learned Kagome was involved. His brother was pathetically predictable. Not to mention Tetsusaiga's ability to brake down barriers might become useful as Naraku was rather fond of them.

"Do you think you can withstand Toukijin?" He asked simply.

"For Kagome-chan, I could withstand anything." She snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

By this point, Kouga had joined them, covered in the blood of his victims and a scowl on his face.

"I'm coming too. I got a bone to pick with both Naraku and Kagura. Besides, dogface couldn't track a trail of ants to their nest no matter how obvious it was." He snorted.

Sango nodded her head, not in the mood to argue at the moment. Her mind was set on finding and hurting Naraku for all the things he had done in the past, both to her and her friends.

He decided. He handed both blades to Sango.

"I expect those back human. If you lose them, I will make you death a lasting one."

She bowed respectfully. "I will not lose them, nor let Inuyasha touch them." She vowed. "Kouga-kun, let's get going. We have to find Inuyasha and the others and convince Inuyasha to actually work with Sesshomaru for once."

"Heh. Knowing dogface he'll put up one hell of a fight. Should be amusing."

Sango ran after Kouga, Tenseiga strapped to her hip and Toukijin strapped to her back. Kirara met them outside of the mansion, covered in the blood from her kills. Sesshomaru watched them run off before making his way back to his guest.

Most were furious, but none more so then Ladies Akio, Terea, and Aleria, all of whom were covered in the blood of their victims and growling dangerously, a sure sign their quarry had gotten away.

He simply told his gathered guest that he had a hanyou to hunt down and kill for daring to intrude in the ceremony and take his mate. He informed them that they may leave or stay until tomorrow morning, based on their own desires, seeing as how some were wounded and might need a few hours to recover.

His servants were already tending the wounded and cleaning up the mess as he walked out of the front gates and marched calmly towards the meeting place. It would take time for Inuyasha to get there, time for Sango to even get to his brother.

He didn't need help to defeat Naraku, but he did need a distraction to get Kagome to safety and to take care of Kagura, Kanna, and whatever other obstacles Naraku decided to throw at him. That, and Tetsusaiga will be able to crash whatever barriers Naraku tries to put up.

(break)

She woke slowly, hearing the clinking of chains as she moved. Her head hurt and she tried to raise a hand to rub her aching temple. She blinked her eyes open, looking around the room she was in.

It looked like a normal room, for this era anyway, with a futon, barred window, and a solid wooden door she wouldn't be breaking down anytime soon. Her wrist were chained together and another chain was attached to the collar on her neck. The wound in her shoulder had also been tended to and didn't hurt.

She sat up, silently cursing the bastard a million deaths, all of them preferably painful and long. She heard foot steps approaching and quickly got to her feet, head raised high. She would met him on even ground, regardless of the fact she was chained.

"_That bastard. If Sango-chan is dead I will purify his ass back to the dawn of time, so help me kami I'll kill him with my own hands." _She growled to herself.

Her rage amplified, but her Miko powers did not. Shocked, she noticed she couldn't even sense any youkai auras. She couldn't even sense the jewel shards. Her powers were sealed.

She felt the first stirrings of panic, but quickly quashed it. She was the Lady of the Western Lands, granted involuntarily, but so help her she would act her position and not bow down to some upstart who wasn't even a lord. Besides, she knew Sesshomaru would come for her.

It was a serious blow to his pride for her to be kidnapped by some hanyou who had once been human. He would not let this slide. Kagome smiled as Naraku walked into her room, not wearing his baboon pelt for a change. He would rue the day he infuriated Sesshomaru.

"Awake I see." He said as he walked up to her, stopping just out of her reach.

"Didn't take a genius to figure that out." She quipped at him. "If you let me go now, Sesshomaru-sama might kill you quickly instead of making your pain last." She ordered coldly.

"Sesshomaru-sama? And here I thought you would be screaming for Inuyasha. Have you ditched one brother for the other?"

She silently fumed about that one.

"Then again, Sesshomaru-sama is much stronger than Inuyasha and thus, would be able to protect you better, or so one would think. Inuyasha has never let you fall into my hands. How do you know Sesshomaru-sama didn't ask me to remove you from his life? This way he would still keep his honor."

"But not his pride." Kagome snapped back. "To lose a mate, even a human mate, to a pathetic hanyou like you would be a serious blow to his pride, and that he wont accept. Face it Naraku, you're a walking corpse."

"Sesshomaru-sama is a powerful foe. One could say too powerful. Well, thanks to you he now has a weakness, or I should say thanks to you and that human girl of his. With her soul trapped in Kanna's mirror, and you with your unborn child, he will have no choice but to dance to the tune I have played for him."

"It won't work Naraku. Last time you tried to use Rin against him it back fired, remember?"

"On the contrary. He responded just as I had expected he would. He is almost more easy to manipulate then Inuyasha. For Sesshomaru, it is all about pride and honour. For Inuyasha, it is all about his emotions. Pride and honour are far easier to predict then emotions. He will come. You, my dear, will help me subdue him by weakening him enough for me to deal with."

"What?" She asked confused. "I will never help you Naraku." She snarled in rage.

"I beg to differ."

He was so fast she didn't even see him move. The next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall, one of his hands holding her neck while the other held a bottle. Her hands clasped his wrist trying to tear it away from her neck as she gasped for air.

He smirked as he forced the contents of the bottle down her throat. She tried to gage it back up, but he slapped her, leaving a red mark. It tasked awful. Her stomach started to burn and she cried out.

He stepped back as she thrashed about on the ground, fighting whatever it was he had forced down her throat. Her body trembled and her mind felt like it was swimming.

"_Do not fight girl. You can not defeat this Naraku." _Came his voice in her mind as she felt herself slip to darkness.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8

Confrontation

"Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku?" Miroku asked to reconfirm what Sango had told them.

"Yes." Sango answered as they raced towards Mt. Sentera.

Kouga and Inuyasha ran in the lead with Miroku, Shippo and Sango following on Kirara.

Inuyasha was being strangely silent. He hadn't said a word after Sango's report, simply standing up and heading towards the mountain. He ignored Kouga's barbs, ignored Shippo's ranting antics about how Kagome could already be dead, and seemed to be thinking deeply, something that disturbed the others.

"Sango?" Inuyasha called back to her, his voice calm, startling the others.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Why do you have Toukijin and Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked, not even hesitating in his running nor looking back at her.

Sango had left that part out of her tale.

"Naraku told Sesshomaru to come unarmed and alone, but never said anything about us showing up and giving him his weapons back. I'm playing caretaker until then." She answered.

"And how much longer do you think you can control Toukijin?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango blinked at him. So far she hadn't had any trouble, but than again the sword was strapped to her back and she hadn't touched it.

"I haven't had any problems, nor any thoughts of killing you, so I must be fine as long as I don't hold the sword. Beside, I can handle anything if it will kill Naraku." She said firmly.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and continued on in silence, the mountain raising up before them. Kouga also ran silently, having given up on trying to get some sort of reaction out of Inuyasha. His mind was now concentrated on Kagura, and what he was going to do to the woman who had dared to kill so many of his kin. That and rescuing Kagome of course.

(break)

The mountain was silent as he walked calmly up the trail leading to an old hunters cabin. Naraku's markers could be clearly seen and the hanyou would pay for ever drop of blood he had spilt from Kagome to cover the red strips with. Even blind he could have followed the trail, the scent of her blood causing his own to stir in anger that the hanyou had dared to harm her. No one took or damaged something that belonged to him, rather he wanted it or not.

The cabin came into view, a simple dwelling with smoke rising out of the chimney. The scent overwhelmed his sense of smell, giving him a slight headache and confusing his senses. He let none of it show as he walked towards the cabin, slow and steady as if in no rush.

He stopped when someone appeared in the doorway. All he could see was a shadow, his sense of smell unable to pick up the person's scent beneath the smoke, which was starting to give him a migraine.

"Sesshomaru-sama. How nice of you to come, and unarmed I see." Came Naraku's voice from somewhere.

"Naraku." He said simply.

"I trust you are willing to listen to my demands, seeing as how you mate, your unborn child, and your wards lives are in my hands."

"You assume I care for them. A human child, a mate taking only in midsummer's heat, and a hanyou child the world would be better off not seeing. You presume much of this Sesshomaru, Naraku."

Naraku's laughter came from all around him. His senses strained to find where Naraku was hiding, but were having a hard time with the smoke clogging and confusing them. His headache was worsening, his eyes and nose burning from the putrid smell, though he let none of it show.

"You care not at all for your mate? Not even a little?" Naraku asked, chuckling.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Where was Naraku taking this conversation? It was all just pointless bickering, but why? Naraku had to be up to something. But what?

"She is nothing more then an item I was saddled with due to the heat of Midsummer's Eve that honor demands I can not kill, nor allowed to be killed." He answered coldly, his head swimming.

Naraku chuckled again. "There you have it my dear. You are nothing but a useless object to him. An unwanted bed warmer who can never produce children he would care for."

The smoke from the house swirled up and around them, creating a dome. He couldn't help but to cough a little from it as it stung his eyes and nose. Now that the house was somewhat clear, he caught sight of who had been standing in the doorway.

"_Kagome_." He realized, slightly surprised.

Her eyes were hard and cold as she faced him, a bow poised in her hands with an arrow aimed at him. Never before had he ever seen her so cold and distant and it bothered him for some reason. Not all the times she had fired at him while he was fighting Inuyasha had she ever stared at him with such cold anger.

"Die, Sesshomaru." She said simply as her arrow was released.

He barely had time to notice it as it flashed with purifying energy towards him. His senses were shot from the strange smoke. He jumped aside, but the arrow still managed to graze his left side, burning it and drawing blood.

He hit the smoke dome, and nearly lost consciousness as he inhaled a large amount of it. He coughed and choked as he landed again, his senses all but gone. It was pure instinct that he dodged to the side, another arrow tearing a hole in the fabric of his left sleeve. Had he still had his arm, the arrow might have hit it!

He tried to blink his eyes to clear them, the smoke making them water as his headache worsened. It felt like a thousand hammers were nailing into his skull and his vision was very blurry. He stood up and tried to find her, all but blind, deaf, and scentless.

He caught another flash, but this time he wasn't able to dodge it in time. He snarled as her arrow tore into his right leg, causing it to buckle and he fell to the ground, completely disorientated.

The arrow burned and he tried to remove it, but a purifying barrier prevent his hand from touching it.

"Kagome." He snarled. "Stop it."

"It is what you deserve you raping, murdering bastard. I was a fool to even think for a second that you might have learned to live with your despicable action. I had even gone so far as to forgive you for it, blaming you blood and the time. I was even stupid enough to think that, in time, I might have meant at least something to you, if not a lover, than at least a friend.

"A fool four times over I am. I should have known you would be no different than either Inuyasha or Kouga, seeing me as only a way to increases your power. Kikyo had it right. Prepare to die Sesshomaru, and may the world be a better place for it."

While she ranted at him, he tried to regain his senses. He crawled back to his feet, putting his weight on his left leg and leaned back against a tree. His eyes cleared just long enough to see her fire another arrow, a look of pure hatred on her face.

His eyes widened as pain flared in his right shoulder. He felt his world slipping away.

"Kagome…. I do not…. see you…. as an….. item… to be…. possessed." He managed to say as his world darkened.

He felt like he was falling, not in death, but sleep. She sealed him, he realized as his world darkened. Naraku had told her to kill him, but she had not! Why? She couldn't love him. She hated him for what he had done to her. Perhaps she had forgiving him and truly did want to try and work things out.

No. That was a foolish thought, even if it was a pleasant one. For some strange reason he suddenly understood how Inuyasha must have felt fifty four years ago when Kikyo had betrayed him, tricked by the very same Hanyou who had caused his mate to seal him.

"You would have thought the bastard would have thought of something new?" He thought as he lost full consciousness.

(break)

"There." Sango shouted as she pointed at the smoke dome ahead of them.

Shippo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the smell of the smoke hit him. He fell off of Miroku's shoulder and to the ground. Kouga and Inuyasha were covering their noses, the smell affecting them as well. They came to a stop and Kirara de-transformed, mewing pitifully as the smell overcame her as well.

Sango recognized the scent. It was a smoke used to hunt powerful youkai with a strong sense of smell. It was ineffective against humans, but almost deadly to youkai.

"We'll have to leave them and go on." Sango said, not liking the idea but not seeing any other choice.

She checked on Kirara and Shippo before hiding them under some bushes and running to catch up to the others, Kouga and Inuyasha starting to cough from the smell, but didn't give up.

Blades of wind smashed into the ground before them, causing everyone to jump aside at the last second.

"Kagura." Kouga snarled.

"Hi, ookami." Kagura greeted coldly.

"Kagura, get out of my way. You know I can kill you with one swing of Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said calmly, not even bothering to draw the blade.

"I can't. I am being watched." She said simply as she pointed to the giant hornet flying nearby.

"Inuyasha, go. I'll deal with Kagura." Kouga snarled.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as they ran on, leaving the Ookamiyoukai to fight the wind witch who had killed so many of his kind at Naraku's command.

Kagura tried to whip her fan out at them to stop them, but Kouga leaped up and threw a punch at her, causing her to back away in a hasty retreat and call her attack off. The others continued on, leaving him alone to fight with his most hated enemy.

The dome of smoke came closer. Inuyasha's eyes and nose were burning, a headache beginning to blossom. He ignored it, thinking only of getting to Kagome. The last week had giving him time to think about their relationship and he was shocked at what it had revealed to him.

She was right, he had realized grimly. He saw her as a replacement for Kikyo, and it had hurt him when he came to that conclusion. How could he have been so stupid? She was the best friend he had ever had, his first friend to be specific. She had loved everything about him for him.

Looking back he knew he could never love her for her, not with the shadow of Kikyo between them, a shadow he knew would always be there. No, he loved and valued her as a friend, a friend he didn't want to lose. His best friend. His first friend.

He snarled as he forced himself closer to the wall of fog, surprised when it started to dissipate. He grounded to a halt, pulling out Tetsusaiga and holding it ready. Miroku held his staff ready as Sango set herself, Hiraikotsu ready to throw.

A figure became visible, than another. The fog blew away on a gust of wind and they stared in shock at what they saw before them. Kagome stood with her bow in her hand, her stance suggesting she had just fired it.

Pinned to a tree was Sesshomaru, one arrow sticking out of his right leg, another out of his right shoulder. He appeared to be unconscious, or sleeping. Blood was dripping from the wound in his side and stained his white clothes.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku cried.

Kagome turned to face them, her look of rage melting to shock as she spotted them.

"Inu…. yasha?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

Her eyes suddenly hardened as she drew another arrow.

"You left me with him." She snarled at him. "You knew the dangers of Midsummer's eve and didn't even escort me to safety. You knew Sesshomaru was in the area. There was no way you could not have known. You deliberately handed me to him so you would have no more obstacles between you and Kikyo." She snared, firing an arrow at him.

The arrow flashed in purifying power even as it raced towards him. He stood rock still, shocked beyond belief. Sango jumped in front of him and blocked it with Hiraikotsu. It held up for a few minutes, than shattered, sending her flying backwards into Inuyasha.

The arrow, now spent, dropped to the ground.

(POV)

She couldn't think straight. Her mind was in a black fog. She could hear and see everything, but she couldn't think coherently. Her world was covered in a haze of red hate. She saw him standing before her, weak and unable to efficiently defend himself.

She remembered every evil thing he had ever done. She remembered as he tried to kill her with his poison. Remembered how he had tried to kill her best friend. She remembered all the times he had attacked them.

"_Yes. He is evil. He raped you. Forced you to mate with him. Took away your virginity. Got you pregnant with a child he despises. He denies you your freedom of thought or action. You are a puppet to him. A plaything to portray before the other lords."_

She fired her arrow. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what she was doing was wrong. That the voice was wrong about everything. Yes, he had taken her that night, painfully and against her will, but that had merely been instinct. Did you punish an injured cat for scratching you while treating it? Of course not.

Still, that reasoning was far away. She knew only rage and a need to kill. She fired a second arrow, hitting him in his leg. He collapsed. She drew another arrow. She was quivering by now. He was helpless before her. She could kill him.

She held her shot though, that little nagging voice was back. She fought with herself, knowing that killing was wrong. She couldn't kill him. It was wrong.

"_Kill him_." Came the scream in her mind.

"_I can't_." She whimpered.

"_Kill him_. He hurt you and your friends."

"_It's wrong._" She argued.

"_KILL HIM._" The voice roared.

She fired her arrow. The voice laughed, than stopped when it realised she had not killed him. No. He was pinned to the tree, much like Inuyasha had been. The voice laughed louder, liking this change of events even more. There was something more sweet about it.

The dome of smoke disappeared, blown away by the wind now that there was no longer any need to hold it there. The taiyoukai was defeated. The smoke had done its work.

"Kagome-sama." A voice called.

The voice in her mind grew silent as she turned her red, hazed eyes on the new intruders.

"_Him_." The voice said in her mind. _"The one who gave you to your tormentor. The one who cast you aside for a dead woman."_

Her anger reached a new level as she stared at Inuyasha, remembering all the times he had left her to be with Kikyo. All the times he had been rude to her and referred to her as a shard detector. All the times he had failed to protect her after promising to do so.

The words came out of her mouth without even thinking about them as she challenged him. She couldn't hear what she was saying, but his eyes widened in shock. She saw the arrow fire at him, and saw Sango jump in the way.

"_No_." She screamed at the voice in her mind.

"_Let her die._" The voice said.

"_Never. Sango-chan is like a sister to me. She has never done anything to hurt or harm me in anyway. Get out."_ She hollered at the voice in her head.

(POV)

Naraku felt the power feeding painfully back into his mind. Snarling, he gave her one last push before being forced out of her mind. He opened his eyes as he lost control of her. No problem. He had some of what he wanted.

Smiling, he stood up and left the safety of his mansion, heading towards where Kagome had pinned Sesshomaru to a tree. By the time he got there Inuyasha and the others would be miles away, chasing down Kagome. More than enough time to find and absorb the taiyoukai.

Such a power boost; such pure, powerful youkai blood might just finally destroy the lingering traces of that wretched Onigumo. Than again, perhaps with a few corrupted jewel shard he could control the taiyoukai. Such a powerful slave would most certainly suit his needs. He could always absorb the taiyoukai later.

He came across the tree soon enough. Chuckling, he approached the pinned Taiyoukai. It looked at if Sesshomaru was merely sleeping, granted with two arrows stuck in him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, to be laid low by a mere human woman. How insulting to one as prideful as you."

"She is my mate. This Sesshomaru would not lose control to any mere human."

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru in surprise as the Taiyoukai opened his eyes to glare at him. Naraku could tell the inuyoukai was struggling to stay conscious, but found it astounding the Western Lord could awaken at all so soon after being sealed.

"A pity." Naraku said. "Awake I can not control you. I will just have to kill you instead."

Naraku drew his blade. Sesshomaru reached for Toukijin, but couldn't get to the blade. It was not there. He had giving it to Sango. He suddenly cursed himself for his stupidity.

Naraku chuckled as he advanced, raising his sword for the killing stroke, when he was flung back by a barrier.

"What?" Naraku snarled.

Sesshomaru almost widened his eyes in surprise too, but managed to suppress it at the last moment. He had truly thought he was going to meet his death and had meant to go with head held high and eyes devoid of fear.

He looked to the arrow in his chest as it pulsed, than looked up to see her. Her eyes were glazed over in a rage he had never seen before and was silently glad was not aimed at him. Even he would have felt a quiver of fear.

"Naraku." Kagome said coldly.

Naraku spun around to face her. Kagome positively glowed with purifying powers. It cackles around her in purifying waves. Sesshomaru had not felt this much power coming from her since Midsummer's Eve.

"Did you truly think I would kill him? Did you truly think you could turn me against him so easily. I know your schemes Naraku." She challenged coldly.

Her friends stood beside her. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga drawn and ready. Miroku had his hand on the cover of his beads. Sango held her katana, her back up weapon, ready. Kagome stood with an arrow aimed straight at him. Kirara roared in her full size with Shippo standing next to her, little hands clutched in a fist.

(break)

Kagome ran, as was Naraku's last orders. She made it a fair distance too before Inuyasha caught up to her and brought her down. She thrashed against him until she regained control.

Her mind numbed in horror as it replayed the event of what Naraku had forced her to do. She thought of firing at Inuyasha. Though of how Sango had jumped in the way, her weapon being destroyed by her purifying arrow. She thought of how she had pinned Sesshomaru, defenceless and helpless at the time due to Naraku's smoke, to a tree.

Most of all, she thought of what Sesshomaru had said to her before the sealing spell had taking him.

"Kagome…. I do not…. see you…. as an….. item… to be…. possessed."

That statement ran through her mind over and over. The look of pleading for her to understand that flashed in his eyes tormented her. For once, he had not been in control of a situation and she had no doubt in her mind it had frightened him.

He never said he cared for her, just that he didn't see her as a possession. For some strange reason, that comforted her a little, made her feel more human. Perhaps he didn't despise her for what had happened.

He had yet to get truly angry with her. Not once had he shot her down, even when she had made mistakes, and even complimented her on her success. And not once after Midsummer Eve had he **forced** her to mate with him, as would be expected of her as her station as his mate.

"Kagome." Came Inuyasha's frantic cried, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Her mind snapped aware, looking up at Inuyasha, who was straddling her and shaking her, a look of terror and worry on his face.

"Inuyasha. I am alright now." She said calmly.

A look of relief crossed his face as he got off of her and helped her up. She allowed him to. The moment she was off the ground he had her in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry." He whispered to her, taking her by surprise. "You were right. I did know Sesshomaru was in the area, but I never figured he would lose control. I knew he cared nothing for humans and figured he would leave you alone. His quarrel had always been with me and he hasn't been all that interested in fighting with us in a long time." he admitted.

She looked at him stunned, her emotions raging from surprise to anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly.

"Like I said. I didn't think you would be in any danger. Please, forgive me."

She looked at him, studying his face. She could see the pain in his eyes. He truly was sorry. So sorry he was in pain. He had made an error that had cost her her life and freedom. She could never be the free spirited woman he had met four years ago. Her innocents had been violently stolen from her.

"Inuyasha." She smiled at him warmly. A smile he just now realised he had missed. "I forgive you."

Her head snapped up suddenly.

"I feel a jewel shard, no, I feel the jewel. Naraku is nearby. Sesshomaru!" She shouted. "He's defenceless. If Naraku absorbs him there will be no stopping him."

"Get on." Inuyasha ordered.

She jumped onto his back as they raced back the way they had come, passing a surprised Miroku and Sango, who had tried to keep up with a running Inuyasha and Kagome. Both Houshi and Taiyija turned around and followed them, demanded to know what was going on.

"Naraku is near by." Kagome answered, not going into further details. She smiled as she looked back at her two running friends. "It is good to see you again."

Miroku smiled back. With a roar, Kirara and Shippo suddenly joined them, having recovered from the intoxicating smoke that no longer filled the area. Miroku and Sango jumped onto the nekoyoukai's back and Inuyasha picked up the pace even more as they rushed back to the clearing in a race against time.

They burst into the clearing, Kagome stared in shock at what she saw. Sesshomaru was awake! Somehow he had overcome her sealing spell!

"_Well, he is a taiyoukai._" She thought. _"If Inuyasha could overcome Kikyo's arrow, than overcoming mine must have been easy."_

Naraku held his katana ready to strike. Kagome felt her anger rise and raised a shield up around Sesshomaru, using her arrow as a focus. She drew an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the surprised Hanyou.

"Naraku." Kagome said coldly, catching his attention.

Naraku spun to face them, a look of surprise on his face.

"Did you truly think I would kill him? Did you truly think you could turn me against him so easily. I know your schemes Naraku."

Naraku actually looked scared. Kagome was dimly aware she was cackling with power and that Inuyasha had taken a step away form her to avoid being purified.

"Step away from my mate." She said coldly.

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise, as did her friends.

"Kagome. I was under the impression you would be pleased to see him dead. It would set you free."

"I am not so dishonourable to wish my mate dead, even if I don't agree with the ceremony used." She said coldly, her arrow never wavering an inch. "Last chance Naraku. Step away from Sesshomaru."

He was tempted to try her, but something in her eyes told him it would be wiser to retreat. She was glowing with purifying energy. It crackled around her and was visible even to Sango and Miroku. She was furious.

Naraku was wise enough to step away from the taiyoukai. He was outnumbered at the moment. Snarling, he unleashed his jakai in a cloud of black smoke. Everyone instantly covered their eyes and noses.

Kirara, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, few up and away from danger. Kagome, on the other hand, rushed towards Sesshomaru, erecting a barrier around them and purifying the jakai trapped with them.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Inuyasha joined them, having gone forward instead of back, worried about Kagome.

He simply nodded his head.

"Keh. Now you know how it feels to be pinned to a tree by a human." Inuyasha commented with a giant smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome glared at him and he offered a devilish smirk in return. She chuckled, unable to hold it back, than burst into laughter. It felt good to let it out. It lightened the mood considerably.

"Inuyasha." She scolded, though it wasn't serious.

"You going to leave him pinned forever or what?" Inuyasha asked. "He could always wait fifty years for your reincarnation to come free him." He chuckled, rather liking the thought of gloating over his brother for fifty years.

Kagome sighed as she reached up to grasp the arrow. As had happened four years ago when she released Inuyasha, the arrow disintegrated in a flash of light. Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground. She gasped as she knelt next to him, all but ripping his blood stained shirt off to look at his injuries.

The wound to his side was still dripping blood as the wound in his shoulder oozed it. She removed the arrow from his leg as well, having to cut that ones head of with Tetsusaiga and pulling it out, resulting in even more blood going everywhere.

"I do not require your assistance." He said gruffly.

"It is my duty to see to my lords health." She said calmly. "You would not wish for me to shirk my duty and ruin my honor, would you?" She asked, locking her gaze with his.

He didn't answer, but did nod his head in agreement.

"Inuyasha, is my bag still here and did you bring it with you?"

"It's at our camp."

"Go get my first aid kit." She ordered.

He nodded his head and bolted off.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo returned by this point.

"Miroku, set up wards in a twelve metre radius around us. Shippo, go gather wood for a fire. Kirara, go with him. Sango-chan, I require your assistance."

"Right. Kagome-sama, what of Kouga?" Miroku asked

"Kouga-kun?" She asked confused. "He was here?"

"He was fighting Kagura." Shippo said.

She concentrated and found the presence of two jewel shards nearby that were moving slowly.

"He's over there. Sango-chan, can you go find him?"

"Of course." Sango said as she headed off in the direction Kagome had pointed.

Finally, she was alone with him. Without hesitation, she managed to get the rest of his clothes off, searching every inch of him for further injury before shredding his shirt to use as makeshift bandages. It was covered in blood and ruined anyhow.

She wasn't at all embarrassed at his lack of clothing, she was use to it by now.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He thought of remaining silent, but decided to try and alleviate some of her guilt. No one was here to see them anyhow.

"You were not at fault."

"I should have fought his control stronger, but the things he whispered in my mind were hard to refute." She said sadly, tears threatening to spill as she tore up his shirt.

"What did he say?"

She grimaced as she kneeled beside him, waiting for Inuyasha to get back with her medical supplies.

"He said the truth, in a way. He pointed out how you raped me and forced me to mate with you. How you took away my innocent and got me with a child you well despise. He said you see me as nothing more then a possession to flaunt to the other lords and that you deny me my freedom of thought or action. He used just enough truth to make it seem real." She answered, her voice sounding strained.

"What do you mean?" He demanded coldly.

"Midsummer's eve….you had no control. It was partially my fault. You were holding out fine until I bolted. I should have held still. I knew better than to move. Inuyasha knew you were in the area and he should have warned me. You were no more responsible for our mating then I was, or Inuyasha.

"I know I am not a possession to flaunt to the other lords as they care nothing about a mere human, Miko though I may be. You do not deny me my thought, and only restrict my freedom, although you do this without realising it. You expect me to live in a culture I know nothing about.

"You have showed great patience's with my bumbling and have never taking advantage of the fact that we are mated. And…..I do not think you will despise this child of ours, no matter the fact it well be a hanyou. I will only live for fifty so odd years. You can always have a full blooded child after I am dead to take as you heir."

(POV)

He was stunned. For once in his life he was confused and frightened. She understood so much and had forgiving him for things he could not control over when others would have held a grudge.

It was her last statement that had put him into shock. She expected to die and that he would mate with a true youkai and produce his heir. Unlike other women, she didn't demand for it to be her child, technically his eldest, to be his successor, as so many other woman seemed to do.

She was concerned about his own honor and pride over even her own. Her loyalty to him shocked him, despite the fact she should despise him. Many youkai in her position would have hated and feared him, trying to find any way to kill him off to be free of him, while many others would be all but climbing in his bed, trying to weasel away his power.

"Just rest and worry about getting your strength back for the moment." She ordered calmly.

"I do not need your assistance." He tried to deny.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just lay still." She ordered tiredly. "And wait until after I have treated those wounds."

"This Sesshomaru does not surrender to anyone." He said, trying to sit up.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down, finding it disturbingly easy.

"Well, _this_ Sesshomaru is going to do as _his_ Mate commands rather _he_ likes it or not." She snapped at him in irritation.

"I have no time." He snarled. "Kanna has Rin's and Jaken's souls trapped in her mirror."

Kagome frowned in annoyance.

"I thought Inuyasha was the one without a thought process. Going after them now in such a weakened state is all but begging to be killed." She chided. "We will deal with Naraku soon enough. One of my arrows will release the souls. Would Tenseiga not do the same? It worked when you used it on the giant nekoyoukai two years ago." She pointed out.

He blinked. It had never even crossed his mind to try. He could have gone back in time and strangled himself for having allowed his emotions to have clouded his mind so fully.

He was truly prideful of his mate. After getting the jewel and wishing for her to be a full youkai, he would truly be the most powerful lord and his honor would be restored and even elevated. His eldest would be a full blooded taiyoukai and have astounding power.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"We will find the rest of the jewel fragments and kill Naraku."

She smiled at him. Sango returned at that moment with a wounded Kouga. The ookamiyoukai was in rough shape, but it was nothing a bit of rest and bandaging wouldn't fix. Noticing Kagome's position, Sango tended to Kouga, ripping up the rest of Sesshomaru's shirt.

Shippo returned next with an armload of fire wood and set about setting up the fire as Miroku came back from setting his wards. Inuyasha was right behind them with Kagome's bag and a bucket of water.

Kagome smiled up at him as she took the bucket and her medical supplies and started to treat Sesshomaru's wounds. Not once did he make a sound to indicate how much pain he was in, but she could tell from the tightness of his mouth he was in bitter agony.

Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha set camp and prepared something to eat. Sango returned Sesshomaru's swords to him, or rather Kagome, who refused to let him have them until tomorrow morning, knowing from dealing with Inuyasha that the Taiyoukai would have recovered by then.

When she was done treating his wounds, she moved behind him, took his head, and rested in in her lap. She brushed his bangs out of his face. He tried to move his arm up to stop the action, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him.

She noticed it and smiled, knowing it burned his pride to be seen so weak, especially in front of her friends, after such a little scuffle. The poison from the smoke and the purifying power from her attacks had drained his youki so low it was a wonder he was still awake. Once again he tried to sit up, only to be easy pulled back down by her, which severely worried her.

"_Stubborn mule."_ She thought. _"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have more in common then they would care to admit_" She had to stop a chuckle from that thought. "I have been obedient to you thus far, now it is your turn to be obedient to me." She said firmly. "Where I come from, mates are equal and so help me you are not moving a muscle until I say so. Are you going to surrender peacefully or am I going to have to get you a rosary as well?" She asked sternly.

He growled at her, wondering what a rosary had to do with anything and recalling a vague memory of a full youkai Inuyasha with a wall of fire between them and Kagome yelling 'oswari,' followed by what has sounded like a thump coming from his brother. He had a feeling he was better off not knowing.

Apparently, she took that as a yes. He settled down again and took in her scent, letting it calm him and suddenly understanding why his brother had spent so much time with her. Somehow, her scent relaxed you no matter what the situation was.

While he hated to be in a camp with his brother, Inuyasha was showing surprising restraint. In fact, Inuyasha didn't seem overly upset over the fact that they were mated and hadn't screeched at him once about taking Kagome from him. It was very unnerving.

Kouga slept, Miroku leaned up against a tree and seemed to be lost in though, every once in a while glancing up at them. Kirara was silent, but watchful of everything around them. Inuyasha was up in a tree, keeping a diligent watch over everyone. Sango tended to Kouga every once in a while.

Shippo, on the other hand, approached them carefully, clearly afraid of him, but clearly wanting to see Kagome.

"It's alright Shippo-chan. Sesshomaru-sama wont hurt you." She smiled at him.

Shippo broke and ran to her, launching himself into her arms.

"Kagome. I was so worried." Shippo cried.

"Shh. I know. I was worried about you to."

"You were?" Shippo asked, wiping tears away.

"Uh-huh. I was worried Inuyasha wouldn't protect you properly, or that you weren't getting enough food or sleeping right."

"Kagome." Shippo smiled, then nestled down next to her and fell asleep.

Smiling, she took the two blankets offered from Sango. She set his head down and wrapped the first around him before wrapping the second up and setting it under his head. She crawled in next to him, yawning lightly before going to sleep.

Her adrenaline had finally run out. Exhausted from the use of her miko powers, her mind battle with Naraku, her wild physical exertions, and the emotional drain from the day, she was out cold next to him in seconds, snuggling up against him for warmth.

Shippo also shifted until he was curled up in her arms. She rolled onto her side and hugged the kitsune close. It was an endearing sight and he knew she would never despise their child. That she would show it the same love as she did to Rin and Shippo. He continued to stare up at the tree branches above him.

He could have moved now, but knew she would awaking the moment he did. Sighing in sufferance, he closed his eyes and sought slumber. The monks wards would warn them of approaching danger and he didn't doubt for a second Inuyasha would be up all night.


	9. Training Continued

Chapter 9

Training Continued

Sango smiled as Sesshomaru's breathing finally ebbed down, indicating the Taiyoukai was asleep. After a few seconds, Inuyasha leaped down to join her and Miroku snapped awake.

"Sango, perhaps now would be a good time for a full report." Miroku suggested.

"Yes." She sighed, allowing a slight smile to light up her face when she saw Sesshomaru shift onto his side and curl up against Kagome, taking her protectively into his grasp.

It was an unconscious act, but a recognizable one nonetheless. The taiyoukai truly did care about Kagome's well being. The question though was, did he truly love Kagome or was he just protecting something he felt was his? She bet on the later being the truth.

Sango turned her attention back to her friends and told them everything she had observed;

Kagome was adjusting and had accepted her fate. She would not welcome their pity, but could use their support.

She didn't love Sesshomaru, but was going to damn well act her roll and at least try to make it work. After all she was stuck with him for the rest of her life. As she had pointed out to him earlier when they had went to visit her family, he could just as easily wait five hundred years for her time to come and reclaim her there so running was pointless.

She was not treated poorly nor forced to mate regularly. After Midsummer's Eve every other time had been traditional. In short, she was just overwhelmed by her new life, having little knowledge of inuyoukai society.

She was also worried about finishing the quest for the jewel shards, not positive if Sesshomaru would let her.

It was the last fact Sango dreaded mentioning, but did so anyway. Kagome was with child. The men looked at Kagome stunned, looking so peaceful and innocent in her slumber.

In fact, the whole scene seemed peaceful and tranquil. Shippo curled up against Kagome, his face buried in her chest and his little hands clutching her robes. Kagome curled up with her back to Sesshomaru, who had his one arm wrapped protectively around her with his face buried in her hair at the nape of her neck.

Smiling wickedly, Miroku took out Kagome's camera and took a picture. Inuyasha looked at the houshi as if he was crazy.

"Blackmail." Miroku answered with a smirk

Inuyasha got a good grin at that. He knew Sesshomaru would not want those pictures getting out. Sometimes the houshi thought up the most wickedest schemes.

(break)

He awoke to something warm in his arm and the scent of his mate in his nose. He blinked open his golden eyes to see Kagome curled contently against him, the kitsune kit still curled in her arms. She was sleeping soundly and he didn't want to wake her.

"Finally awake I see." Came Inuyasha's voice from behind him.

He didn't bother to acknowledge his brothers existence. The hanyou was beneath him after all.

"I still can't figure how it was you could have possibly lost control enough to mark her. I've pissed you off so many times in the past it doesn't bare mentioning and I have never seen you lose it. So tell me, big brother, how it was a mere, human girl broke your control." Inuyasha taunted.

"If you do not shut your mouth, Hanyou, I well do it for you." He said coldly.

"Keh. As if you could. Just be thankful I haven't tried to free Kagome from you my way."

"I am surprised you didn't mark her to begin with." Sesshomaru commented, noticing Kagome was waking up.

"I couldn't." Inuyahsa said solemnly, suddenly becoming serious and taking Sesshomaru by surprise. "The shadow of Kikyo would always be between us and both of us would wonder if I mated her for her, or for a dead memory of Kikyo."

He had felt Kagome stiffen in his arms after hearing his question to his brother, but had felt her relax at his brothers answer.

"You do not love her?" He asked, knowing Inuyasha was unaware she was awake.

"Not in the way she deserves to be loved. If you ever hurt her Sesshomaru, I will kill you. I may not love her as a mate, but I do love her as a friend. My first and best friend. I love her as I would a sister."

Kagome was crying softly, though no pain was in her scent, only joy. Inuyasha still hadn't noticed she was awake.

"Why? She is only a human."

He felt Kagome stiffen in his arms, her scent turning to anger and pain. He gave her a quick squeeze of reassurance and murmured in her ear he didn't mean it, that he only wanted to hear Inuyasha's response.

She relaxed again, also desperate to know how Inuyasha would respond.

"She's the first to see me as me. She loved me for what I am, taking the good with the bad. She never wished for me to be something else. She stood by my side, even when I transformed into a youkai and many would have abandoned me. She stood up to those stronger then herself to defend her friends and rarely thinks about herself. She fired arrows at you didn't she? Can you think of many other humans with the courage to do that?"

"No." Sesshomaru admitted, remembering how she had fear rolling off of her in waves, but had still stood up to him.

"Of course, she can be commanding, rude and misunderstanding." He added as an after thought.

"Oswari." She growled.

Inuyasha barely had time to realise she was awake before his face hit the dirt. Sesshomaru heard the crash and looked over his shoulder to see his brother laying on the ground face first.

It was just too funny. He chuckled slightly, suddenly thankful she had not taking advantage of his weakened state and put a rosary on him. It would be beyond embarrassing and a severe wound to his pride if he were to hit the ground like that in front of the other lords all because his mate was in a bad mood and said a single word.

Kagome grinned as well as Shippo woke up with a start, noticed Inuyasha's nose plant and curled back up to go back to sleep before his little eyes widened in shock when he realised just who he was sleeping with.

Sure he had shared Kagome's bed many times before, but never with Sesshomaru, who had his arm protectively around her. He suddenly feared for his life as his scent was all over Kagome, something most mates did not accept.

"Morning Shippo-chan." Kagome greeted warmly as she yawned and stretched slightly before curling back up under the covers.

It was a chilly morning and she was nice and warm curled up as she was between two youkai.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Uh, good." He answered, trying to back away from her without making her think he was retreating. "I'm going to get some more wood and get a fire going for breakfast."

With that he darted away, silently berating himself for such stupidity. He moved only as far as the trees and then turned around to watch. He was positive Sesshomaru would now demand to remover his scent from her. Surprisingly, the taiyoukai did no such thing.

"_Of course."_ Shippo berated himself again. _"As if the scent of a child on her would disturb him. If he didn't like it, I most likely wouldn't have woken up at all this morning."_

With his confidence restored, he set about gathering wood for a fire.

(POV)

Kagome finally admitted to herself that she had to get up. Sesshomaru's wounds needed to be checked after all and it was her duty to see to them. Sighing, she crawled out of his embrace and the warmth he had been providing her.

She stood up and stretched. It was warmer now that the sun was up and shinning. Birds sang off in the distance and it was a very peaceful morning. She turned back to look down at him.

He was sitting up and looking at her as if he was thinking or analysing something. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she pushed it aside as she kneeled back down beside him.

"Let me look at those wounds now. Knowing youkai healing abilities they are probably almost gone by now."

He nodded his head and allowed her to check his wounds, now only scars. She cleaned the dried blood off after a nod of her head. He did not require her assistance, but it was a mate's duty to see to his needs.

She returned his swords, holding Toukijin as far away from her as possible, power cackling between them. Clearly her and the blade did not get along.

"Wretched thing." She grumbled as he took it and sheathed it at his hip next to Tenseiga, which let out a displeased pulse of its own. "See? Even Tenseiga doesn't like it." She chuckled, which earned her a glare from her mate.

She turned her attention away from him and back to the others.

Sango was tending to Kouga, who was still badly injured and unconscious. Kagura had really done a number on him. Miroku was helping Sango. Inuyasha was up in a tree glaring at his brother, still mad about being forced to admit his feelings in front of Kagome. Shippo was silent, watching her as Kirara watched what Miroku and Sango were doing, her little claws batting Miroku's hand every time it strayed.

"We had better get back." Kagome sighed. "Our guest are probably worried about us and even in my time it is rude for the host to just up and run off. I am sure we offended a fair number of lords."

"We offended no one. Naraku is the one who should be cowering in fear. The other lords are displeased he would dare to interfere in a mating ceremony, and that his lesser youkai would dare to harm their mates."

"That's good." She smiled.

They could use every ally they could get against Naraku. The hanyou was proving rather resistant to death.

"Still, I would like to write and send apologies to everyone. It would be the polite thing to do."

He nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention back to her friends. He truly did not want them in his castle. His brother was uncouth and a disgrace to the family. The monk was a hentai. Kirara was a neko, enough said there. Kouga was not only an ookami but someone who was just as uncouth as his brother and didn't know when to shut up.

Shippo he could stand. He would be a good playmate to Rin. While Sango was a Taijiya she knew how to behave and offered him the respect he was due while still being a good friend to Kagome. They were the only two he would tolerate. Kagome seemed to read his mind as she sighed next to him.

After everything that had happened she finally got to see her friends only to have to be separated from them before she could truly have a good talk with them. He knew Sango had explained everything to them and he was surprised none of them had brought up the fact she was with child.

"After finally getting to see everyone again, I am afraid I have to go. We'll meet up again soon and catch up. I promise." Kagome spoke, taking him by surprise.

"How soon?" Shippo asked, running up to her and jumping into her arms, holding back tears.

She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. It was his decision after all.

"One week." He answered finally. "I well bring Kagome to the village you call home."

Sango and Miroku nodded their heads.

"You better. Or I'll have to come get her if I have to pry her from your dead fingers." Inuyasha threatened, jumping down from his tree and marching up to him, stopping a few inches away.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru-sama says we will be there in one week we will be there in one week."

"Keh."

"Oswari."

Thud.

Sesshomaru had to step back to avoid the falling Hanyou and barley managed to hold back his laughter. There were definitely things about his mate he truly did love. This was one of them. Oh to have such power over his stupid brother.

Kagome turned to Shippo, the little kitsune had tears running down his face, clearly not wanting to be separated from her again.

Yes, Rin could most definitely use a playmate now that Kagome would be assuming her duties as the Lady of the Western Lands.

"It is my understanding this kit is like a child of yours." He said calmly.

"Yes." She admitted, looking at him in shock.

"Any child of yours will be welcomed in my home."

With that he turned and started to walk away, knowing she would follow him. She smiled at him and hugged Shippo closer, the kit in shock. The look on her friends faces was priceless.

"I have to go now. I'll see you all in one week. I promise. I'll even find some way to get through the well and bring something back for everyone. I have film that needs to be developed anyways so I know I'll be able to get permission to go. Goodbye, take care of Kouga-Kun for me."

She hugged Sango briefly, waved goodbye to the boys and turned to follow after Sesshomaru, walking steadily and with her head held high as a lady should. Shippo moved down to the ground and walked next to her, looking up at her.

She truly did look like a lady in that expensive kimono, despite the dirt and a few rips in it. They came across Sesshomaru around the first bend and fell into step five paces behind him and to his right.

They walked until noon when Kagome's feet finally gave out. Cloth slippers may look good and do fine in a house, but for extensive traveling they were a poor choice. Shippo had alternated looking between Sesshomaru and Kagome as they walked in silence. Not daring to speak until they stopped by a near by stream and Kagome sunk her aching feet in the cool water.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked concerned.

She smiled at the concerned kit.

"I'm fine Shippo-chan. Cloth was just not designed for a tromp through the forest. How far are we from home?" She asked, turning her attention to Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai was standing off to the side, eyes locked on some distant target.

"A few days at this pace." He answered.

Kagome sighed as she turned her gaze across the stream, seemingly lost in thought. She wasn't going to make a few days at this rate. Her feet were killing her and she still hadn't recovered from using so much of her miko powers.

She was ready to call it quits as it was, but she would never say so. Not to him. She would be strong, deserving of the title as the Lady of the Western Lands, regardless of how she came to receive it. It was a responsibility she would not shrink, just like her guardianship of the shikon no tama.

Thoughts of the jewel changed her mental path. He had said they would find it and kill Naraku, but what about after that? She would still be the guardian of it and as long as the jewel exists there would be those after it. She was strong, but she was no Kikyo.

She looked back to Sesshomaru and couldn't help but to give an ironic smile. Yes, she would be the guardian of the jewel and the jewel would be guarded better then it ever had been in its life. No one could get to her without going through Sesshomaru first.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru stated.

She didn't argue or ask for more time to rest. Instead she pulled her feet out of the stream and pulled her slippers back on, walking firmly up to him. He crouched down next to her and she stared at him in surprise.

"Get on." He commanded.

Dumbly nodding her head, she got onto his back as she had done with Inuyasha so many times in the past. Shippo looked around uncertainly before Kagome called him to her shoulder.

"Hold on tightly Shippo-chan. Sesshomaru-sama is considerably faster than Inuyasha." She warned, remembering the last time she had been carried by him like this.

Shippo nodded his head as the world went from stop to blur in a flash. He yelped in shock and clung onto Kagome in fright. After a few minutes he relaxed, enjoying the feel of such speed as the wind whipped through his hair and tail.

Kagome also relaxed, enjoying the feel of the wind caressing her face and giggling every time his hair tickled her nose. It was dusk by the time the mansion came into sight. Shippo gasped, reminding her of her own thoughts the first time she had seen the place.

She instantly noticed the damage that had been done. Some of the walls were splintered and blood was still on the walls, though the household servants were working hard to get it scrubbed off.

She climbed off his back the moment he stopped before the gates. She straightened her kimono, quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers, and set her head high. She fell into step beside him as they walked through the gates, looking every inch the lady.

Shippo walked behind her, half in fear, half in awe. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Sekira, who came rushing towards them with as much dignity as she could manage, a look of concern on her face as she stopped before them and bowed.

"Kagome-sama. I was worried for you safety." She said.

"Naraku is a walking corpse." Kagome responded. She pushed Shippo forward. "Sekira, this is Shippo-chan. Please see to it that he is bathed fed, and bedded by the time I come to check on him."

"As you wish my lady." Sekira bowed again.

"Shippo-chan, go with Sekira. I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded his head and followed Sekira, looking back at Kagome before they rounded a bend and lost sight of them.

With Shippo out of the way she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, who started to walk to where Rin and Jaken were. Kagome stood off to the side as he drew Tenseiga and swiped it over Jaken first, the little youkai less important in his eyes and if something went wrong it would happen to Jaken and not Rin.

For several minutes nothing happened, than Jaken gasped and jumped up, looking around in confusion before catching sight of his lord and letting out an annoying, joyful 'Sesshomaru-sama.'

He turned to Rin and did the same. After several minutes the little girl also woke up. She blinked in confusion as Kagome sat down next to her. Rin flung herself in Kagome's arms for a big, happy hug.

"I knew Sesshomaru-sama would fix everything." She cried happily.

Kagome grinned as she set the girl down again. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"I'm hungry."

"Go get something to eat." He stated.

She laughed as she ran past him, grabbed Jaken and tore down the hall, the sounds of Jaken's protest fading the further they got.

Kagome chuckled as she stood up again and turned to face him.

"If my lord pleases, I would like to bath and change as well and than find something to eat."

He nodded his head.

She bowed lightly to him and left, heading to the hot spring to get cleaned up. Sekira brought her food to her and a change of clothes. The pure black kimono was simple and just what she felt like wearing right now.

Cleaned, fed and feeling a little more human she hunted Shippo down, surprised to find his room right next to Rin's. The children had already discovered each other and apparently Rin's ward was to take care of Shippo too, by Sesshomaru's orders.

She left them there to play, telling their ward to let them stay up an hour extra. The woman bowed to her in accordance before turning her attention back to the two children. With little else to do, she made her way to Sesshomaru's study, knowing that is where he would be.

Sure enough he was behind his desk, catching up on paper work as if nothing had ever happened. She sat down across from him, silently waiting for him to address her. He finished the report he was working on, set his pen aside and looked at her.

"Thanks you for letting Shippo-chan come with us. His own parents are dead and I've been looking after him since. When we meet up with the others in a week I would like to return to my family. I can develop the film than and I know mother will want to see some of the pictures."

She was silent, not sure of what else to say.

"We agreed that if you behaved during the ceremonies you could go visit your family. Despite Naraku's interference things went better than I expected. There are other tasks that as Lady of the Western Lands you are responsible for."

"Like what?" She asked curiously, moving around the desk to join him, sitting by his side as he handed her a pile of paper written mostly in Japanese, but also in a language she didn't recognize.

"It is the lady's responsibility to see to the welfare of the land and to keep up correspondence with the other ladies of the noted houses. The household journals and running of the servants is also the lady's responsibility."

She blinked at him, suddenly overwhelmed.

"You mean I don't just sit around to be stared at or spend my life in boredom tending a garden or sowing?" She asked shocked.

"No. Humans are very strange creatures to waste such a valuable resource as their mates on nothing more than flower arranging and child bearing."

She blinked at him in shock, tears threatening to spill.

"You have no idea how much more happy I am to know I wont be wasting my life doing nothing."

She set the papers down and noticed they were already sorted into four piles. Correspondence with the other ladies, treaty negotiations, reports on how the land was doing, not including invasion or troubles of non natural causes, those were in Sesshomaru's pile, and household reports. Those included supplies they were running low on or items that needed to be replaced.

"Do we share an office or do I have my own." She asked, looking back up to him.

"We share an office unless if you wish otherwise."

"No. I don't know anything about this stuff so I'm going to need some guidance. Household running should be easy enough and I should catch on quick enough, but everything else is new to me. I most certainly don't want to offend the other lords."

He nodded his head, pleased with her wisdom in asking for assistance with something she knew nothing about. He set his own work aside and together they hammered out a schedule for her to work off of.

Morning would be their normal ritual, followed by breakfast with the kids. She would spend an hour at her archery, which she was extremely pleased with, than an hour with the kids in lessons. After lessons came the dreaded paper work, starting on household, something relatively easy.

That would go on until either lunch or when she finished, depending on what came first. If she finished she would start on correspondence, if not than correspondence came after lunch. After two to three hours of correspondence she would start on the reports of the land and work on that until dinner. After dinner was treaties, which she would go over with Sesshomaru. After that was bed.

It seemed like a good schedule, until she started on it the next day. The first piece went good. Bath, breakfast, and archery went smoothly. The children were easy as Shippo helped Rin start her reading and writing with little things like numbers, common words, and basic sentence structure.

Household reports were not too bad, just backed up. Fortunately Sekira was able to help a lot out there, finding the reports in the pile that were urgent and helping her deal with them.

Lunch was uneventful but it was after that she went insane. Writing a million apologizing letters cramped her hand up good. In the end she got Sekira to help her and she just signed the bottom. Still, it took a while to word it correctly and in such a way so as not to offend the other lords.

That done next came the reports on the land. Everything from forest fires, droughts, floods, broken bridges, rutted roads and other such stuff came to her attention. She was suddenly glad she had watched so many natural disaster shows on TV. Dinner came and went in a blur and the next thing she knew she was fighting yet another headache as Sesshomaru tried to explain to her all about which treaties were being negotiated, who held what with who, what was not fit to be demanded and what was.

In the end she crawled into their bed and was out like a light in seconds, contemplating ending her life to save her from the torment she knew was awaiting her tomorrow.


	10. Her Time

Chapter 10

Her Time

She caught on quickly, he would definitely give her that. It didn't take long for her to figure out how to take care of the household. It was simple enough since he didn't have a large one to begin with, not like some of the other lords whose houses retained their entire clan, like the ookamiyoukai, or their armies and servants, like the birdyoukai.

No, his was very small and simple, just the way he liked it. He loved his privacy and hated it when others intruded. Still, for some reason he didn't feel intruded upon by Kagome's presence. It must have been her scent, which was strangely relaxing.

The week went by so quickly he never even noticed until Sekira asked him what they would need to pack for their trip tomorrow. He informed her that only a change of clothes and some food for Kagome and the children was necessary.

Kagome was so tired by the end of the day that she was out cold the moment her head hit the pillow. In fact, she had also forgotten about their planned visit. Thus, she was truly surprised when Sekira laid out traveling clothes for her and Shippo and Rin were a thousand times more hyper then normal.

"How come you're so excited today?" She asked them sweetly as she joined them.

Sesshomaru rarely came down to breakfast with them, but today he had.

"Of course we are excited. We get to so Inuyasha and the others." Shippo shouted in joy.

Kagome blinked several times, than her face lit up in joy as well.

"It's been a week already?" She exclaimed.

"Yep. Sesshomaru-sama said I could come to." Rin said excitedly.

"That's great Rin-chan. When are we leaving?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

"After you eat." He answered calmly.

Kagome smiled and began to eat, the kids cheering her on. She most certainly did not resemble the Lady of the Western Lands at that moment. He had never seen her eat so quickly and was a little astonished, and highly amused. He hid his smile behind a sip of his tea.

When she was finished the kids bolted ahead of them as they walked a little more refined to the stables were Ah-Un was already saddled up and waiting, some supplies packed on his back for the two day trip.

The trip went uneventfully. Rin and Shippo alternated ridding Ah-Un and running amok all over the place. Kagome just smiled as she walked next to him, her scent radiating out in the simple joy she felt for walking through their lands.

It was this moment he truly felt a small tinge of bliss. Shippo and Rin were sleeping peacefully on Ah-Un and his mate walked silently beside him, matching his pace with her own. Her scent strong and relaxing. It was perhaps the most peaceful moment of his life.

Of course it didn't last long. The scent of his brother disturbed his peace first, followed by the scent of rain. There was going to be a thunder storm tonight. Kagome seemed to pick up his agitation, silently entwining her hand with his.

He glanced down at her in surprise, although none of it showed on his face. She kept her gaze straight as she answered his unspoken question.

"Where I come from, couples hold hands to indicate ownership of each other."

"What else do they do?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Well, sometimes the male gives his jacket to the female to wear. Sometimes the male puts his arm around the females shoulder when they are sitting or standing." She answered.

"I see."

Shippo and Rin were walking ahead of them at this point, both of them skipping cheerfully down the road. Finally, the Kitsune picked up Inuyasha's scent.

"Inuyasha." Shippo cried as he bolted down the road.

Sure enough, the Hanyou jumped down from his tree and caught the flying kit. Rin followed a little more slowly and hesitantly. She remembered him from the incident with Kohaku and trusted anything Shippo trusted.

"Took you long enough." He snorted to them as Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"Come on. Sango and Miroku are waiting with Keade."

He turned his back on them and started marching down the hill to the village. Many people gave him strange looks, but non of them dared to challenge him. Kaede was waiting for them in front of her house, offering a bow to them as Kagome walked up to her and hugged the elderly Miko.

"Kagome-chan." Sango called as she, Kirara and Miroku appeared.

She hugged Sango, but held up a hand to stop Miroku.

"I am afraid I can't allow that Miroku-sama." She apologized.

Miroku blinked, then smiled.

"My apologise Kagome-sama. As a houshi, I should have known better." Miroku turned and bowed respectfully towards Sesshomaru. "Our thanks for permitting us to see our friend."

He ignored the houshi, though was pleased by the difference they were shown him. If only his brother would take a few lessons.

"How are you doing?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"If I have to look at another report, I'm going to explode." She answered with a smile.

Sango chuckled. "And here you were worried about becoming an ordainment."

"I almost wish I were. I have to go to the well and see my family for several hours, but I will be back." She promised.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha said, coming up beside her and ignoring the glare his brother gave him.

"Um," She looked to Sesshomaru, knowing he was displeased by Inuyasha's statement. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to want to see Souta and visit your family?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Um, no. I guess not." She looked to Sesshomaru again.

He was watching her, his displeasure clear, but clearly waiting and letting her make the choice.

"How about you both come?" She suggested. "I can show Inuyasha how to develop film so he can bring in Miroku's camera without me and I know my mother will want to see Sesshomaru-sama anyhow."

"Is that wise Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked calmly.

"It's only for a few hours." She answered, though she continued to look at both brothers, clearly feeling the tension between them. "Hopefully they won't tear all of Tokyo apart by then. Well, wish me luck."

She smiled at them as she fell into step behind Sesshomaru as they walked to the well. Inuyasha walked off to the side, ignoring his brother in favour of talking to her.

"There has been no sign of Naraku since you chased him off. He's probably plotting his revenge from hiding again." Inuyasha stated, talking to her as if Sesshomaru was not there.

She was impressed. Usually Inuyasha was the one who let his emotions get the best of them. However, this time it seemed as if Sesshomaru was the one upset. It was a strange turn of events indeed.

"Not surprising." She said knowingly.

She moved up next to Sesshomaru and took his hand in hers, moving in closer to him. Inuyasha ignored it as he continued to talk to her. Sesshomaru, however, did loosen up a little.

"Kouga returned back to his clan and promised to keep in touch about anything regarding Naraku. We've kept our ears out for rumours, but haven't picked anything up yet. What about you?"

"Nothing I've seen so far." She answered. "Sesshomaru-sama, anything from your reports?" She asked respectively.

"No." He answered simply.

She sighed, but turned her attention back to Inuyasha, who just continued to ignore his brothers discomfort. They stopped in front of the well, Kagome and Sesshomaru going through first, followed by a smirking Inuyasha.

They came out the other side and walked together to her house, just as her mother and little brother were leaving.

"Hi mom." She called cheerfully.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. How nice to see you? Are you staying long?"

"Just a few hours. Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To town."

"Oh. I have film that needs to be developed and I wanted to show Inuyasha how to do it. I don't suppose there is enough room in the car for all of us?"

"Of course there is dear. We can wait a few second if you want to change into something more appropriate. Inuyasha, Your hat is in the closet by the door as usual." Kagome's mother smiled a him.

"Keh. I hate the darn thing." He grumbled with a smile as he walked into the house, placed Tetsusagia in the closet and plopped the hat on.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome hesitated. "It is forbidden to wear swords in this time period. Is there anyway I can convince you to leave Toukijin and Tenseiga here?" She asked respectfully.

He looked down at her, taking his attention away from Inuyasha for once.

"Please. I'll make it up to you latter, I promise." She almost begged.

He nodded his head as he took his swords off and placed them next to Inuyasha's.

Kagome smiled and bowed as she thanked him. She quickly explained to him what a car was and, of course, offered him the front seat. She, Inuyasha, and Souta sat in the back with Souta between them.

Souta and Inuyasha rambled to each other as Kagome filled her mother in on the things she had been learning as the Lady of the Western lands. She also pulled out her list and begged her mother for the cash to buy everything.

Her mother said she would spurn it if Kagome could bring back some cloth to make kimono's out of that her mother could sell. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who merely nodded his head in agreement.

Trading for supplies was her responsibility, but this would require her to travel away from home, thus she needed his permission. She told her mother no problem, then turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

Outward he looked as calm and collected as always, but she could tell he was on edge, the new scenery, noises, and smells overloading his senses. His first was clenched so tightly he was drawing blood.

Inuyasha, of course, could smell it and couldn't help but to smirk at his brother behind his back. Kagome moved forward in her seat and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear so Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Your hand is bleeding." She said calmly.

He looked down at his clenched fist, instantly opening it. The cuts healed almost instantly. He turned his gaze out the window, astounded at the shear number of humans he was seeing.

"Where are all the youkai?" He asked calmly.

Kagome sighed.

"There aren't any. Or if there are, they are disguising themselves as humans."

"How could human's conquer youkai?" He asked disgusted.

"Humans invented technology. Look at this car for example. We are traveling at a fifty kilometres an hour right now, but we can get up to almost two hundred and keep that speed for many hours.

"Also, as fast as I have seen you move, you are not faster then a bullet."

"Bullet?"

"Bullets are projected by an item called a gun that launches many of them at speeds so fast that they can travel over a hundred yards in a fraction of a second. These guns can launch several hundreds of bullets a minute. Not even a youkai can dodge that many. Some bullets are designed for piercing inches of steel armour.

"There are other machines, like these cars, designed for war that have several inches of steel armour and have very large, more powerful guns attached to them. Kind of like comparing a crossbow to a ballista."

"I see." He said, understanding clearly how something that dangerous could put youkai in a bad spot. "Where are we going now?"

"To our version of a market. Um, Sesshomaru-sama. No one is going to know who, let alone what, you are, so they are going to be extremely disrespectful. I know it will be difficult not to put them in their place, but there are guards armed with these guns that keep the peace and they won't have a problem firing at you.

"Please try not to kill, harm, or maim anyone. If Inuyasha can keep his cool, then I certainly know you can. I promise I will make it up to you somehow."

He nodded his head.

"Thank you. I owe you a lot for this."

She smiled as she sat back in her seat. They arrived at a mall soon enough and it was crowded enough to put him on edge. She walked next to him, hand clasped in his and squeezing reassurance as they followed her mother through the parking lot and into the cool, air-conditioned building.

Instantly, Inuyasha was bolting to the food store, his nose following the smell of ramen noodles as Souta dived into a sports store. Kagome's mother stuck with them, after giving Inuyasha the bank card he and Kagome always used. He had watched Kagome use it enough times he knew how to.

Kagome wandered through the mall to the photo shop and handed in her film. Of course both she and Sesshomaru were getting odd looks, dressed in ancient attire as it was, never mind Sesshomaru had every girl within viewing distance drooling at him.

She was surprised she felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it aside. He wouldn't even look twice at the bimbo's in this place. He was still on alert, his senses tuned all around him and nearly being overloaded by the information being sent to him.

They promised to return for their photo's in an hour as she led him to the quieter section of the mall, away from all of the arcade games and to the large food court that had many private tables amongst the streams of goldfish and water falls, the plants offering privacy and the water drowning out the buzz.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" He asked, unable to hold back his curiosity anymore. The shop his brother had disappeared into had smelt strongly of many different kinds of food.

"Oh, a grocery store. They sell all types of prepared food, and other stuff. He loves Ramen. Inuyasha and I always went shopping when I came back to restock supplies and write my test."

She looked into the waterfall, her voice wistful as she remembered all the times they had done such a thing. Clearly she missed those days.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and turned her attention back to him. "Are you hungry, my lord. I know you don't consume human food, but I know you haven't eating anything like what we serve here. Would you care to try something?" She asked.

He thought about it, then nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll be right back. I know you'll be able to follow my scent, but I am only going right over there." She pointed off to the side, then stood up, bowed, and left.

He waited patiently, following her scent and noticing when she came back that something was added to it. It was strange and appetizing. She set the tray between them and put down something before him in a strange container.

In the cup was tea, that he could tell, but the food before him was stranger.

"What is this?" He asked.

She smiled as she answered. "Chinese. Chicken chow main, sweet and sour pork, and beef teriyaki. If you don't care for it I'll understand."

He hesitantly tried some. It was surprisingly good for human food. It was not burnt or tasteless like most human food tended to be. While he would receive little nutritional value from it, it was still good.

"Do you like it my lord?" She asked.

"It is acceptable." He admitted.

Her smile widened.

"I'm glad. This stuff is good, but I can make better." She admitted. "I would happily cook some for you if you desire."

"I will consider it."

She started on her own meal, eating like she had been trained. This was how her friends found her. Sitting with a man who had every woman who set eyes on him hearts fluttering with both of them eating like a king and queen in court.

"Kagome-chan." Came an excited shout.

Kagome looked over to the three girls who had dared to intrude upon them, let alone dared to not offer her, or him, proper respect.

"Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan. How are you?" She greeted warmly.

The moment the girls eyes fell on Sesshomaru, there eyes lit up, caught in his stunning looks as well. All but Ayumi anyhow.

"Kagome. What are you wearing? It's astounding?" Ayumi gasped.

"Kagome, who is this?" Eri asked, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Why did you drop school?" Yuka added.

"Please. One at a time. I am wearing a traditional Kimono that Sesshomaru-sama gave me. This is Sesshomaru-sama. I am unable to finish school because I moved to a new place." She answered.

"Moved? But your mother is still at the shrine. Kagome, did you move in with that jealous, hot tempered boyfriend of yours?" Eri challenged.

That arose Sesshomaru's curiosity, though he did not show it.

"No. I did not move in with Inuyasha." She sighed.

"Inuyasha? So that's his name." Eri shouted in triumph.

Kagome sighed again. She never had told her friends Inuyasha's name. She thought desperately, trying to find a way to let them know she was with Sesshomaru now without getting them upset about having missed the 'wedding.'

"Oh, Kagome. Are you engaged?" Yuka asked, pointing to the emerald and diamond ring Sesshomaru had giving her that she had never taken off.

"Bingo." She thought happily, her friend unknowingly giving her a way out. "Yes. I am. Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, may I present Sesshomaru-sama. He comes from a very powerful and distinguished family."

The girls bowed politely to him.

"So when are you getting married?" Yuka asked.

"Um. We don't have a date set. Sesshomaru-sama is a very busy and important man, and I am busy helping him. If we do decide on a date, you'll be among the first to know. I promise."

"Kagome. That is so great. Does Hojo-kun know?" Eri asked.

"Um.. No. He doesn't."

"Who is Hojo?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, sending a child down all four girls spines.

"A friend of mine. He's kind of like a very, very, very timid version of Kouga." Kagome answered.

"Who's Kouga?" Ayumi asked, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Another friend of mine you've never met. The one who declared me his woman. I told you about it a few years ago."

"I remember." Ayumi said dreamily.

Kagome sighed as her two friends looked at Ayumi as if she were weird.

"It was great to see you again, but we really must finish our lunch and get going." Kagome interrupted anymore of their questions.

While outward he remained emotionally calm, she could tell Sesshomaru was at the end of his patients. Her friends wished her goodbye, received promises to call and left, chattering away at each other about who they were all going to tell about Kagome's engagement to some rich and handsome businessman.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for having patients in dealing with my friends. They don't know youkai exist and just assumed you were a businessman of some sort. I have a lot I am going to have to make up for today."

Her apology cooled his temper a bit. The way he was banking her apologies and promises to pay him back, he would be able to ask for anything come evening. He was already making and tossing ideas about what it was she would do to pay him back.

They finished eating and returned to the photo shop to pick up their film. She stopped by another store and bought the gear on her list for schooling Rin and Shippo before meeting her mother and Souta on the walk back to the food store, where Inuyasha was piled under pounds of groceries.

Souta and her mother helped him carry the bags. Kagome also almost offered to help, but Sesshomaru had her hand again and she was sure he would be furious with her if she offered to help his brother. Already he had bent his patients for her today further then he normally would have.

Inuyasha nodded his head to her, indicating his understanding of her predicament when she looked at him with sorrowful eyes. The trip back to the car was silent, but the trip home was full of excited talk as she showed her pictures to Souta.

"Wow. You look stunning sis. What kind of youkai is that?" Souta asked.

Kagome chuckled as she explained who the people in the pictures were, setting one set aside for her mother, one set for her friends, and keeping the last set for herself. Inuyasha had claimed Miroku's film immediately and went through them quickly, dividing the set up and giving Kagome her half.

She smiled as she quickly went through them, then frowned when she noticed there was one missing.

"Inuyasha, there are only twenty-five here. Where is the last one?" She asked.

"That's all of them." He answered calmly, still looking out his window.

Kagome frowned. Then reached over and grabbed the pile from his lap.

"Oi!" He shouted.

She quickly went through them, fending Inuyasha off until Sesshomaru calmly caught one of his hands in his own. Inuyasha scowled at his brother, paying attention to him for the first time.

"Oh." Kagome gasped as she found the picture Miroku had taken of her, Sesshomaru and Shippo. "I never knew he took this."

"Keh." Inuyasha finally wrenched his hand free from his brother.

"Lets see." Souta asked.

She showed him the picture.

"You look so peaceful Kagome." Her brother commented.

"Hai." She agreed.

"Let me see." Sesshomaru commanded.

She pocketed the backup before handing the picture up to him. He looked at it for several seconds, silently admitting it was peaceful and also vowing to kill the houshi when he got back.

"Can I have it back my lord?" She asked respectfully and quietly.

He debated destroying it. Such evidence of his weakness must be destroyed before others saw it. However, Kagome clearly wished to keep it. He held onto it. She sighed, but didn't argue with him, casting Inuyasha an apologetic glance.

They returned home, gathered their swords, and went through the well, Kagome once again bagged down with a suitcase of the rest of her stuff. She wished her family a goodbye as they went through the well.


	11. Battle of Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 11

Battle of Wills

The sky was overcast and the wind was starting to pick up as they made their way to Keade's house. The first patters of rain was just starting to fall as they walked through the door and thunder could be clearly heard in the distance with lightning striking the sky at odd intervolves.

Kagome sighed as she set her bag aside and sat down next to the fire, Sesshomaru leaning against the wall behind her and watching the others in contempt before settling his gaze on Miroku.

Kagome was busy showing Sango, Keade, Rin and Shippo her pictures and didn't quite notice the exchange between Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"In the future, houshi, I suggest you refrain from taking pictures of this Sesshomaru."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed, his face pasty white as he realized how very close to death he was right at that moment.

Rin and Shippo hovered over Kagome's shoulder as they gasped at the pictures Kagome was placing in a photo album.

"You look so pretty Kagome." Shippo cooed.

"Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama look so pretty." Rin agreed. "Can I look this pretty?"

Kagome chuckled.

"Of course Rin-chan. When we get back we will play dress up, Okay?"

"Yay!" Rin jumped for joy.

"Alright you two. It is past your bed times."

Both children pouted, but they did crawl into bed obediently after wishing everyone goodnight and fell asleep almost instantly. Keade also settled down as Miroku and Sango curled up together in another corner.

Kagome smiled at them, watching as Miroku's hand began to slip before Kirara would remind him where it didn't belong. Inuyasha settled down across the fire from her, going through the bags of stuff he had brought back.

"How was the mating ceremony?" Inuyasha asked her, ignoring the dark look his brother gave him.

"Good. Better then I thought it would. I even met Kouga-kun's parents."

"Wimpy wolf has family?" He asked surprised.

"His mother is a very nice lady and was one of the few youkai to talk to me and acknowledge I existed."

"That is good."

"I explained to a few of them about Naraku and they also expressed interest in him. We may have more allies then we figured."

"Keh. Don't need them. I'll destroy him myself before any of those arrogant taiyoukai could stir off of there lazy asses and get near him."

"Leave youkai business to youkai, hanyou." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Keh. I was dealing with Naraku before you even knew he existed. At least I never made a deal with him." Inuyasha pointed out coldly, turning his attention to his brother. "What's your excuse?"

"He dared to take something of mine, not once but twice now. Leave my prey alone."

"He was my prey first, brother. You already took one thing from me, I well not let you take another." He snarled.

Kagome sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Please. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama, you'll wake the children. Naraku is powerful. It is not just him we have to contend with, it is his armies of youkai and offspring as well. All of us have reasons to kill him, thus all of us should be permit a chance to pay him back for what he has done to us."

"Be silent." Sesshomaru snapped coldly.

She glanced at him in shock. He had never raised his voice to her like that before. In fact she was hard pressed to find a time he had ever raised his voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened, than narrowed in rage. He drew Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru drew Toukijin.

"The children." She hissed.

Sesshomaru turned his glare to her again.

"I told you to be silent. Do not speak again until I say otherwise or you will regret it."

Kagome's eyes widened even further in shock.

Inuyasha snarled and launched himself at his brother, taking Sesshomaru by surprise since the hanyou had to leap over Kagome to do it. He couldn't bring Toukijin up in time for fear of hitting his mate.

He went through the wall as Inuyasha's hit nailed him. Kagome gasped at the sound of splintering wood. The sound awoke the others in an instant, startling all of them awake. Sango had her katana out as quickly as Miroku held his staff ready. They joined her at the hole, watching the two brothers exchange blows in the pouring rain, sometimes lit up by the flash of lightning before the thunder would shake the house.

Rin clutched at her robes, her eyes wide in horror. Shippo hugged Rin, trying to calm the child down.

"Why are they fighting?" Rin asked, tears in her eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but stopped at the last second. Sesshomaru had ordered her to be silent until he said otherwise. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched them fight, both of them taking injury.

"Kagome-sama, what is going on?" Miroku asked.

She didn't answer. She was forbidden from speaking.

"_Stop it."_ She mentally shrieked at them. _"Your frightening the children and acting like fools."_

Her fear for the children started to change to anger at the two of them. Snarling suddenly, she handed Rin to Sango and rubbed herself all over a startled Miroku, who was too stunned to enjoy the contact, before marching out onto the field, covered in Miroku's scent.

The rain dampened it, but by the time she was within ten feet of Sesshomaru his head snapped towards her, his eyes all but red as they caught the scent of another male on his mate.

She continued to walk up to them. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru seemed to be distracted and turned to see Kagome walking up to them, power cackling around her and Miroku's scent on her.

Sesshomaru was snarling, his youki raising. She stopped next to Inuyasha, pulled his head down and kissed him deeply, ignoring his stunned look and Sesshomaru's warning growls as she deliberately covered herself in his scent.

She broke the kiss as abruptly as she had taking it and calmly walked past him up to Sesshomaru, who's eyes were all but red by this point as the scent of not one, but two males were on her, and one of them was his brother.

She stopped before him, eyes locked on his and defiance radiating off of her in waves. He snarled as he fought for control. She raised her hand up, and slapped him across the face, the sound of it echoing out even over the thunder and rain. A powerful spark of purifying power flashed as she hit him, sending him to the ground.

Even the storm seemed to hold its breath as everyone gasped in shock. Not only had she hit him but the strike had knocked him to the ground, covering his once pristine robes in mud.

"You are acting like a foolish child Sesshomaru. I though you were above Inuyasha but clearly you are not. Pull yourself together and act like the taiyoukai you are suppose to be." She snarled at him, breaking his command to be silent.

He stared up at her in shock from the ground. Then his eyes flashed and started to change red, angered at her disobedience and disrespect. If that frightened her she showed no signs of it.

"Not in front of the children, especially Rin. I well accept my punishment later, but until then start acting like the Lord of the Western Lands and less like a jealous mutt, or so help me I'll have to knock some more sense into that pea sized brain of yours if I have to spend all night and do it in front of my friends to get it across that thick skull of yours."

With that she turned her back on him, a clear sign of rejection, walked back into the hut and erected a barrier around it.

"Until you two cool down and work out your differences you will have to just sit out there and soak. Good night."

The others stared at her in shock as she stripped out of her wet robes and curled up under her blanket and proceeded to fall asleep. Rin and Shippo joined her. Miroku returned to his corner with Sango as Keade chuckled to herself before retiring also.

(POV)

A stunned Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at the hut, the pink barrier glowing around it remained strong and steady. Snarling in rage Sesshomaru marched toward her, only to be reflected by her barrier.

The bitch was going to pay come morning. Snarling, he stalked around the barrier, trying in vain to find a weak point as Inuyasha watched from the shelter of a tree, silently enjoying watching his brother suffer.

Finally, sometime around midnight, Sesshomaru gave up and stormed to the cover of another tree, thoroughly soaked and pissed. Sesshomaru's back was facing Inuyasha so he couldn't enjoy the married of expressions passing over his frustrated brothers face, but it was still enough to lighten his mood.

As for Sesshomaru, as soon as he finally tired himself out, he marched off to get some cover from the rain and think of all the things he was going to do to punish her for such open disobedience and for daring to disgrace and dishonour him in front of, not only her friends, but his stupid brother.

Something crinkled in his pocket as he marched and he pulled it out as soon as he hit the tree. It was the picture the houshi had taken of him and Kagome. She looked so peaceful and content curled up against him.

Snarling at his weakness he nearly destroyed the wretched thing before cramming it back into his pocket. He leaned against the tree and spent the rest of the night entertaining thought and dreams of her punishment for all of her transgressions. So help him she was going to suffer if he had to leave Rin with Sango for a few days to do it.

(break)

Kagome woke with a yawn, feeling warm and uncomfortable. She was so use to waking up in Sesshomaru's embrace that not doing so was very strange. The memory of what had happened last night returned as she woke fully.

She sighed, knowing that today was not going to be pleasant. Sango was already awake and handed her a plate of food, which she gladly woofed down quickly before standing up fully and stretching.

"Sango-chan….can you watch Rin-chan and Shippo-chan until I get back? If Rin asks, tell her Sesshomaru and I wanted to spend some time alone together. She doesn't need to know what's really happening.

"Of course." Sango said, nodded her head solemnly. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

She cleaned herself up, taking pains to get Inuyasha and Miroku's scents off of her before dressing in a new kimono. She stood firmly at the door, head held high as she brought down the barrier and walked out into the morning sunlight, heading straight for where Sesshomaru's youki was.

Her mates head snapped up and looked at her as he noticed her barrier had come down. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and landed beside her.

"You don't have to this Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I well take responsibility for my actions Inuyasha. Take care of Shippo-chan for me." She said calmly, not once turning to face him and not once slowing her pace as she walked up to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped several feet away as she finished walking up to his brother and bowed before him, down on one knee with her head bowed.

"I stand ready to receive my punishment, my lord." She said respectfully as she waited for him to speak.

"Kagome, stand up." Inuyasha snarled.

She ignored him.

"Inuyasha. Leave them be. Kagome-sama has made her choice and as her friends we should respect it." Miroku stated as he stood beside Inuyasha, one hand resting on his shoulder.

Seeing Inuyasha contained, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome.

Her scent was laced with fear, but she smelt strongly of resolve.

"Stand." He ordered coldly.

She stood, but kept her head respectfully bowed.

"Come."

She fell into step behind him as they walked off into the woods. They walked in silence for over an hour before they stopped. She could tell he was furious by the way his fist was clenched so tight he was drawing blood and by the way he was stalking instead of walking.

He stopped in a quite glade and erected a barrier around them. She blinked, not knowing he could do that. She gulped as he turned to face her, his eyes flashing red.

"Your behaviour was not only disobedient, it was also disrespectful."

"Yes My Lord."

"Be silent. Perhaps this time you will actually hold your tongue."

She inclined her head in difference.

"You most certainly will never be permitted near my brother again unless if I say otherwise, or that houshi. I should kill them both as it is for having their scents on you. However, I will spare there lives seen as how the error was yours and not theirs."

She bowed to him again, keeping her mouth shut, despite the furious thoughts that were whirling in her head. How dare he tell her she needed his permission to see a friend? Her miko powers flared angrily before she managed to quell them.

"I must return to give my orders to that taijiya."

She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again. He did however, notice.

"Speak." He ordered.

"I asked Sango-chan to take care of Rin-chan until our return My Lord. I asked her to tell Rin-chan that we wanted to spend some time alone." She bowed again.

He looked down at her, silently impressed with the honor she was showing right now. She walked willingly into her punishment and already took care of loose ends. His anger at her decreased a fair bit, but he would still not let her get away with it.

Kagome noticed his youki dropping a little and did the same with her miko powers.

"I believe we are not far from the cave of our mating."

She stiffened in fear.

"Return to camp and gather your gear and return here at once. You are not to speak with either the houshi or my brother ever again unless if you have my permission first. Am I understood?"

"Yes My Lord." She bowed again, shocked that he would order her to never speak to her friends again.

"You are dismissed."

She bowed again and retraced her steps back to the camp to return two hours later with her bag full of supplies. They walked to the foot of the mountain the cave was in. She couldn't help but to whimper a bit as painful memories returned to her.

He grabbed her and flew her up to the cave, looked around once, ordered her to clean it up some, than left. The cave omitted a dark aura to her but she forced her head high and marched in, noticing someone had burned all the furs.

She set her bag down and opened it up, pulling out her sleeping bag and setting it up before pulling out some candles and incense. There was still a fair bit of wood so she started a small fire and lit the incense, letting it cover the smell of burnt hide that still permeated the air.

She only lit two instead of four, conscious of Sesshomaru stronger sense of smell. She moved her bag off to the side as she sat on her seeping bag, having set it up on the opposite side of the fire from where the furs had been.

She watched the flames flicker as she unconsciously scanned for Sesshomaru's youki. She felt it returning around evening. She held back a whimper as she stood and faced him as he landed and walked into the cave.

(POV)

He took off both of his swords and set them down at the back of the cave before scanning their surroundings. She had set up a few things to make it seem more homely and he could feel the dark aura that permeated this place.

"Purify that aura." He ordered simply as he walked past her back to the front of the cave.

He felt her power rising and waited patiently as she chanted for an hour before he felt the aura disperse. Smirking inward he turned to face her to see her exhausted. Providing he didn't infuriate her she would be unable to draw enough power to hurt him now.

"You have two choices for your punishment. You will chose one. Your pain, or my pleasure?" He asked emotionlessly, his back still facing her as he watched the sun set and the stars start to come out.

"My lord?" She asked, shock in her voice.

"Two choices. Your pain or my pleasure. Choose."

She lowered her gaze as she though over her options. He was asking if she wanted to either mate with him, or be beaten by him. Shuddering at the thought of a whip lashing her, she quickly choose the latter of his options. Beside, that was something she had some experience with and she could use it to help pay him back for what she owed him for his patients yesterday.

"I choose your pleasure, My lord."

He nodded his head, turning around to see her already disrobing, taking him by surprise. Now nude before him, she walked up to him and started to remove his own clothing.

Her hands shock slightly and he could tell she was afraid, but she remained determined as well. So help her she would keep her honor and go through with her promise no matter how uncomfortable or afraid she was.

(break)

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

"They wanted to spend some time alone together." Sango answered calmly as she, Rin and Shippo were washing clothes in the stream.

"Oh." Rin looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. They'll be back." Shippo said, trying to cheer her up. "Now we have time to be by ourselves and can do whatever we want." He gave her a big grin.

Rin returned it. They finished with their laundry and then headed out to get into as much mischief as was humanly and kitsunely possible. Which was a lot. Their antics were so hilarious that even Inuyasha had a good chuckle, though he spent most of the time looking of towards the mountain he knew his brother had dragged Kagome off to.

"_Baka_." He thought with a sneer, uncertain if he was directing it at Kagome or Sesshomaru. _"I would have protected you Kagome. You didn't need to do this. You don't deserve it. If anyone deserved punishment for dishonour last night it was Sesshomaru."_

"Inuyasha, do you plan on spending all day in that tree?" Miroku asked calmly from where he was leaning against it.

"Keh." Was the expected reply.

"I do not like this anymore than you do, but as Kagome-sama's friends we must respect her decisions. We have no right to interfere in something that does no concern us. Did Kagome-sama interfere every time you confronted Kikyo-sama?"

Inuyasha felt a twinge of regret and pain. Miroku was right. Kagome had never interfered with him and Kikyo, no matter how much it had hurt her. He looked back towards the mountain, realizing that Sesshomaru's punishment, in many ways, was no different then Kikyo trying to bring him to hell.

"_Kagome….be safe." _He thought as he jumped down from the tree and walked off into the woods away from the mountain, vowing that if his brother hurt her spirit he would make sure he paid for it.

(break)

When he had giving her the options to take her punishment in her own pain or in his pleasure, he had never figured this would happen. He had never felt so good in his entire life, and the scent of the oil she was using was pleasant as well.

For once in his life he could truly say he was completely relaxed as her skilled hands worked out the tightness in his finely honed muscles. Her scent was also relaxing as she was completely at ease, having worked out her nervousness and fear half an hour ago.

"Alright, my lord, turn over." She said as her hands disappeared from his back.

He rolled over and looked up into grey-green eyes that were tinged with amusement at how easy she had turned his anger and thoughts of revenge into the content growling of a puppy.

She rubbed more oil on her hands as she set to work again, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked.

"When my mother was pregnant with Souta she always had lots of muscle cramps so I took a weekend course to help her. She loved it so much I took a longer course to help her alleviate the pain. Her back was constantly killing her. After Souta was born and father died she was under a lot of stress. I just did what I could to help her." She answered.

"Honorable." He said simply.

She smiled as she got him 'purring' again. The flickering fire helped to add to the moment and the incense she had chosen matched her own sent and the oil so well she was able to get anything out of him at this moment, his mind too numb from pleasure to notice much of anything going on around him.

She held back a chuckle as she continued to work, her hands smoothing out the knots in his muscles. She tisked, astounded a how many there were.

"My lord?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking that I owe you a lot for your patience with my friends and for putting up with the disrespect offered to you from the people of my time and was thinking of a way to pay you back for it."

"Continue."

She smiled as she looked down into his golden eyes, now looking up at her with curiosity.

"Well, how about this? The cave really is a poor place to do this, but our private hot spring would be so much better. I could do this whenever you desire."

He didn't have to think about it for long.

"That is an acceptable payment for my patience." He said.

She smiled as she leaned over him and kissed him. He was shocked at first, than wrapped his arm around her and deepened it. They broke apart and she went back to making him growl contently.


	12. Capture

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these things? I don't own it. If I did, it wouldn't be fan fiction.

Chapter 12

Capture

He awoke with a start several hours later, shocked he had falling asleep during her ministrations. He was strangely warm as he looked down to find his mate curled contently against his chest.

His anger at her previous disrespect completely alleviated, he realized just how foolish he had been. He had attacked his brother for no reason. In front of Rin no less. He had ordered her intelligent advise silent due to his own pride. He owed her an apology.

Her breathing was deep and she was clearly asleep. Smiling a rare smile of content he realized just how lucky he was to have a mate that understood him so well and had forgiving him for so many transgressions against her. A mate who had the honor to step up to him and accept her punishment for disobedience when so many others would have pleaded for forgiveness.

He was glad she had chosen to take her punishment in pleasing him. If she had chosen pain he knew he would never have forgiving himself for harming her when they had both been at fault.

He silently promised to make it up to her as he noticed the cave lighten, indicating dawn was approaching. He had originally planned on spending several days punishing her, but he truly did want to get back to Rin and it would be unfair to his mate to be punished for his jealousy.

He felt her stir as she awoke. She blinked open eyes to gaze into his golden one.

"Good morning, my lord." She said respectfully.

Sometime during the night she had pulled the other corner of the sleeping bag over them and she was the one pinned in the corner.

"Good morning." He responded, breaking his gaze from her and looking up at the ceiling. "I have decided we well return to the village, pick up the children, and return home."

She nodded her head in silent agreement.

"I also apologise for my unprofessional behaviour."

She blinked in shock.

He tossed the covers aside as he sat up, leaving her alone as he stood up and dressed.

"Clean this place up and be ready to leave come noon."

"As my lord wishes." She answered with a smile as she also got up and got dressed, setting to work picking things up and packing them away while he left.

(POV)

Kagome wondered what he did when he left like that and she could only assume that he either patrolled or hunted, or both. Humming a little to herself she got the place cleaned up and found that she no longer feared this cave, having new, more pleasant memories to replace the old.

He returned just as she stepped out onto the platform and picked her up without a word. She gasped as clouds seemed to form at their feet and they were lifted up than across the sky.

"Amazing." She gasped. "I never knew you could do this."

"I rarely do. It makes me an obvious target."

"Who would be stupid enough, minus Inuyasha and Naraku, to mess with you?" She asked.

"The other youkai lords. Assassins hired by them. Other youkai with no brains." He allowed a hint of a smile to light his face. "Human miko's who refuse to see their place."

She chuckled, than grew serious again. "Didn't we invite the other lords to our mating ceremony?" She asked confused.

"That was purely political. Many were there just to make sure their standing was assured and known. If I had a choice many would not have been invited."

"Like Kouga-kun for one." She asked with a smirk.

"Like the ookami." He agreed.

The trip was fast and she almost regretted its end. Rin screamed their names as she rushed up to them, Shippo right behind her and they launched themselves at Kagome, who caught them and swirled them around before setting them down, squealing with glee.

The others looked at her in concern and surprise, expecting a quite, fearful Kagome, not her usual cheerful self.

"Where did you go?" Shippo demanded.

"Not far away." Kagome evaded.

"How come you left us Kagome-sama?" Rin challenged.

"Sometimes adults just want to spend time alone away from loud, demanding children." She answered, tickling both of them before standing up and giving them both a little shove towards Ah-Un and asking them to see the dragon saddled and ready.

With the kids taking care of, Sango and Inuyasha walked up to them. Sango's eyes were on her as Inuyasha's were on his brother.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Let's go. I've got to pack a few things up before we head back to the estate." Kagome said with a smile as she led Sango to Keade's hut.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "You look okay."

"I'm fine. Though I must admit I was terrified at first. He gave me two choices for my punishment. My pain or his pleasure. Did you know Inuyoukai purr?"

"Purr?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah. Sounds more like a content growl, but still I can't help but compare it to a cat purring."

"Why was he purring?" Sango asked confused.

"Well, I choose his pleasure as my punishment and proceeded to drag out a bottle of massage oil and gave him a massage. He resisted a little at first, but within minutes I had him purring."

Sango stared at her stunned.

"A massage?"

"I took lessons to help mother when she was pregnant with Souta."

Sango continued to stare at her friend in shock as Kagome packed up her stuff.

"Do you even fear Sesshomaru anymore?" Sango asked.

"Sometimes." Kagome admitted in a soft voice. "There are times when his mask slips and I can tell he's mad. That always puts a healthy bout of fear in me. The other night, I had never been so scared in my life. I have never seen him so angry and I truly did fear for my health yesterday, but I knew I couldn't run from him.

"He respects honor and obedience. When I walked up to him and calmly told him I was ready to receive my punishment for my disobedience, it showed I had great honor and obedience and his anger melted a lot. I was still afraid, but I knew he would never take advantage of me. He has too much pride to beat his mate and too much honor to punish someone acting in honor."

Kagome was staring out the hole in the wall as she spoke. Sango was looking at her in new found respect.

"Why did you cover yourself in Houshi-sama's and Inuyasha's scents?"

"To get his attention. He would have ignored me if I hadn't done something to catch his notice. I knew kissing Inuyasha would catch his attention, and I know he would never harm me so he couldn't attack Inuyasha while I was so close to him."

Kagome finished packing and stood up, Sango next to her as they walked over to where Ah-un and the children where playing. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight and neither was Inuyasha. A distant crashing sound let them know where the two brothers were.

"At least this time they are not fighting in front of the children." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome." Came Keade's voice as she walked up to her, a bow over her shoulder and a quiver of arrows in her hand. "For you." Keade offered her the weapons.

"Thanks Keade. You have no idea how grateful I am to get these. I keep meaning to ask Sesshomaru for them, but I can never find the words to ask him."

She shouldered the weapons, told the kids to wait, got up on Ah-Un and directed the dragon to where the fighting was taking place. The brothers were a fair ways away from the village, she was thankful for that. It wasn't hard to find them. All she had to do was look for the circle of destruction.

She flew over the field, watching as the two of them fought sword to sword. She sighed as she watched, noticing that they seemed to be sparring more then fighting. Inuyasha was not using his Kaze no Kizu and Sesshomaru was not launching his own attacks.

"He is improving." She noted pleased.

Sesshomaru was not able to do as much damage as he use to, Inuyasha's defences now much tighter and he didn't just launch himself into battle anymore. No, he had improved considerably over the last four years.

She waited for a lull in the fighting then brought Ah-un down closer to them. Both of them looked at her.

"We are ready to leave whenever you are my lord." She said respectfully with a bow before turning her attention to Inuyasha.

She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but closed it again with sad sigh, remembering Sesshomaru's order to never speak to Inuyasha or Miroku again. She waved instead as she turned Ah-Un away and flew back to the village, tears streaming down her face.

She just wanted some time alone with him. To let him how she loved him like a brother and missed him, even when he was being rude. She slowed Ah-Un down as they got closer to the village.

Crying in pain, she turned the dragon around and sent him to a secluded glade where she sat down next to the little stream, curled up, and cried, her once cheerful mood now full of depression.

Ah-un lowed softly to her and nuzzled her back before curling up protectively around her, trying to offer comfort in their own way.

(break)

The moment Kagome left, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, who had also broke his gaze from Kagome.

"Just what did you tell her to do that has her crying?" Inuyasha demanded as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"I ordered her never to speak to you or that houshi again." Sesshomaru answered simply.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror before narrowing in rage.

"You would deny her the right to talk to her friends?" He demanded angrily. "Damn it Sesshomaru, she is not an obedient dog. She's human. Humans need love and attention, not coldly giving orders."

"Do not assume to tell this Sesshomaru how to treat his mate, hanyou."

"Keh. You know what your problem is? Your problem is you think only about yourself."

"I let you live don't I?"

"You would get board if you didn't have me to amuse you and you can't kill me anyway. Kagome is so strong, yet weak at the same time. You have her loyalty at the moment, but if you are not careful, you will lose it."

"What do you suggest, hanyou?" He meant it rhetorically, but of course Inuyasha answered.

"First off, rectify that order of yours. Kagome is very forgiving and forbidding her to speak to her friends is going to tear her up inside. That grief is going to turn to anger and we both know she has enough power to floor you when she's pissed.

"Secondly, take her patrolling with you and damn well let her finish the Shikon no Tama. It would be better if you let her finish the quest with her friends, but I know you are too stubborn and pig headed to do that.

"Thirdly. Give her freedom. Let her go where she wants when she wants. Kagome is not the type to shirk her duties and she is extremely loyal. She hates being commanded. Try to ask her to do something instead of just commanding her to do it.

"Fourthly, let her visit her family at least once a month. Try to let her go alone if you can so she can spend time with her human friends and human family and can act like Kagome the human instead of Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands. In fact, let her be herself when the two of you are alone and drop the formalities.

"Fifthly…."

"Enough, hanyou. The question was rhetorical." He finally cut in, not liking being lectured, wisely nonetheless, by his brother.

"Than why did you ask it?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru just turned his back and walked away as a silent way to end the conversation. Inuyasha just shook his head, but did shout out one last thing to his brother.

"At least consider what I said. If I ever feel you are unworthy of her, I'll hunt your ass down and Tenseiga or not, I'll kill you."

Sesshomaru did not respond to the threat, but did take it to heart. Inuyasha was hardly the wimp he was four years ago. He frowned when he got back to the village and noticed Kagome was not there.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she walked up to him, Rin and Shippo next to her.

"She did not return?" He asked simply.

"No. We haven't seen her since she left." Sango answered.

Suddenly worried he took to the air, searching for her scent. Unfortunately scent didn't adhere to air currents very well and it was firmly scattered. Snarling, he closed his eyes and concentrated his youki, trying to find the miko power source he knew was her.

He found it and was nearly floored at the grief that was radiating from it. He rushed towards it, but stopped short when he caught the scent of someone he had been hunting for years.

Kohaku. The human child who served Naraku. If he was nearby than so was Naraku. A flash of purifying light shot up into the sky from where Kagome was. He rushed forward again, the scent of many youkai coming to him.

A hoard of them appeared before him. He drew Toukijin and slashed at them as he flew past. They crumbled before his onslaught as more and more of them appeared around him, slowing him down.

"Kaze no kizu."

He barely dodged aside as Inuyasha's attack levelled even more of them. He landed next to his brother as Inuyasha launched another attack. For every hundred they destroyed, hundreds more appeared.

"Where does he find them all?" Inuyasha snarled as he launched another attack.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer as they fought the swarm, getting nowhere. Exhaustion started to wear in on first Inuyahsa. Than him. The scent of something familiar tickled their noses as the youkai hoard backed off a little, but still blocked their path.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as a black dome envelope them, cutting them off from the youkai. "This is the same crap he used last time."

Inuyahsa was coughing by now, knowing that if the scent disturbed him it must be killing Sesshomaru. He glanced at his brother and was shocked to see him on his knees, his hand over his mouth and looking very pale.

The dome rushed in around them until he couldn't see through the smoke. His head swam until something nailed him painfully on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

(break)

The last youkai finally fled, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

"Is it just me, or did that seem too easy?" Kagome asked Ah-Un.

The dragon lowed in agreement, walking up next to her. Shrugging, she mounted the dragon and headed back to the village, thinking it best to warn Keade about Naraku's nearness. She was almost there when Kagura pulled up beside her on her feather. Kagome readied an arrow but held the bow lose.

"What is it Kagura? If Sesshomaru catches wind of you, you are going to die."

"Naraku wants me to give something to you." Kagura answered in a humph.

"I'm sure I don't want it." She stated, putting her bow up and her arrow away.

"I think you will." Kagura stated as she threw something to Kagome, who barely caught it as Kagura flew off.

"What the?" She asked as she looked at the two locks of braided hair in her hands. Both were white but one was silky and shinny while the other was duller and thicker. Her eyes widened in terror as she realised just where Kagura had gotten these from.

"Ah-Un, back to the village quickly."

The dragon went full speed. The village was fine and the others looked up at her in surprise as she landed.

"Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru went looking for you. Did he….." Sango caught off when she saw Kagome's eyes widen in horror.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not here?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Miroku asked as he joined them.

Shippo frowned as he noticed the hair in her hands. "Kagome, why do you have a lock of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair?"

She blinked at the kitsune. Of course Shippo's sense of smell would let him know who they belonged to.

"Kagura gave them to me." She answered calmly. "Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, get on Ah-Un. Sango-chan, you and Miroku-sama follow on Kirara." She ordered as she tied the two locks of hair to her belt before following the children up on Ah-Un.

Her friends stared at her in shock for several seconds but did follow her into the air as she flew back to Sesshomaru's estate.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, than stopped. Sighing, she spoke to Sango. "Sango-chan. Sesshomaru ordered me not to speak to either Inuyasha or Miroku-sama. If Miroku-sama wants to speak to me you'll have to do the talking."

Her friends blinked at her in surprise, but Sango did repeat Miroku's question for her.

"We are going back to the estate. Chasing after Naraku won't do us any good since we don't know where to look. At least back home I can write letters and receive reports from those that answer to me. If Naraku is going to send his demands anywhere, it would be there." She answered, her voice firm.

"I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would welcome us in his home." Miroku stated.

"Houshi-sama is right Kagome. He accepted me, but…"

"He is not here to object now is he." Kagome interrupted Sango.

"Nor is he here to deny you the right to speak to me." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome sighed, then turned to talk to Sango, though her answer was directed at Miroku.

"I could do a lot of things behind Sesshomaru's back, but to do so would be dishonourable. While I am sure me screaming a duck warning to Miroku-sama in the midst of battle would be over looked, anything that can be avoided should be for the sake of my own honor and pride. You must remember; honor, pride, obedience. These are the things Sesshomaru respects. That is how come our little time together went so smoothly. My honor and obedience broke his anger and earned his respect." She explained as Kirara and Ah-Un raced across the sky. "Sango-chan, when we get there I would like you to help me write a few letters, and than deliver them with Kirara if you don't mind."

"Sure. Who are we writing to?"

"Lady Akio of the Eastern lands, Lady Terea of the Northern lands, and Lady Aleria of the South-eastern lands." She answered. "I also want you to get Kouga-kun moving. I would also like to see if Jenenji has anything to counteract that poisonous smoke Naraku used last time. It is the only thing I can think of he could possibly use to have brought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru down." She added.

"What can we do Kagome-sama?" Rin asked from behind her.

Kagome smiled.

"You can help Sekira get the rooms ready for our guest and then take care of Ah-Un so he's ready to go at a moments notice. Can I trust you two to do that?" She asked.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Shippo and Rin answered, raising their hands in salute.

She turned her attention back ahead of her, her smile disappearing and a grim look crossing her face.

"_There is only one thing Naraku would want from me. My half of the Shikon no Tama, and possibly me."_ She thought grimly.

The mansion came into sight sometime late in the night. They landed in the court yard and Sekira rushed up to her in a panic, followed by Jaken.

"Kagome-sama." Sekira bowed to her.

"Sekira. Get Rin-chan and Shippo-chan to their caretaker than join me in Sesshomaru-sama's and my study. Jaken, see to Ah-Un than join me. The rest of you come with me."

"Since when do I have to listen to you human. And where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken protested.

Kagome caught the toad by the throat and dragged him squeaking into the air, letting just enough purifying energy to cackle in her fingers to sting him.

"I am not in the mood servant. You will do as ordered or Sesshomaru-sama will have to find a new retainer. Am I clear?" She demanded coldly.

Jaken's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes wide in fear. As he stuttered out a 'hai, Kagome-sama.' She dropped him to the ground and he ran to Ah-Un, grabbing the beasts reigns and leading him to the stable at double speed.

Sekira led the children away as Sango and Miroku followed her, Kirara de-transforming and following at Sango's heels. She led them to the office she shared with Sesshomaru and sat down behind the desk.

"Sango-chan, can you get Miroku-sama to write a letter to Kouga-kun asking for him to keep his eyes and ears peeled for anything suspicious and tell him what happened?"

Sango turned to Miroku and shrugged, than turned back to Kagome. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to write the letter to the Terea-sama, Kouga's mother. I'll handle the letters to Akio-sama and Aleria-sama.

She passed them some paper, set the ink in the centre of the table, and they set to work. Miroku finished first and left with Kirara to deliver the letter to Kouga. Kagome and Sango took a lot longer than Miroku had. When they were finished, she signed all three, sealed them with the signet ring Sesshomaru had giving her, and watched Sango leave, Miroku having already come back.


	13. Awakening

_Chapter 13_

_Awakening_

He awoke with a splitting headache. His senses were aching as he breathed in the foul smoke Naraku had concocted that still wafted in the room. It wasn't enough to send him into coughing fits but it was enough to confuse his senses, give him a slight headache, and make his head swim slightly.

He tried to move, only to find he seemed to be latched to something. Blinking his eyes clear he finally took stock of his situation, using his sense of touch more than anything as his eyes were blurry from the smoke.

His feet were chained together and his wrist was linked to someone else's, his brother no doubt, judging from the blurry white and tan image he could barely make out through watering eyes.

His clothing had been removed leaving him in nothing more than underclothes and the floor he was laying on seemed to be very cold stone. So cold he was almost shivering. He wasn't blindfolded, but a mettle bit was wedged so tightly into his mouth he could taste blood dripping from the corners. The bit didn't taste so great either.

He tried to move his hand to untie it, but found even more pleasantries to his restraints. Both he and Inuyahsa had collars on their necks with chains leading to opposite walls, resulting in neither one of them being able to get close enough to the other to help get the bit out.

He snarled around the bit and tried to summon his poison to melt the chain holding him to his brother. Nothing happened. He could feel his youki he just couldn't access it. He figured the room was either sealed or the collar on his neck was warded.

He yanked on the chain attaching him to Inuyasha, attempting to waken him. Perhaps his youki had been sealed, but not his natural strength. With both of them pulling the chain should snap.

His brother snapped awake, coughing around the bit in his own mouth before turning his head to stare at him with blurry eyes. Unable to speak, he picked the chain up in his hand and wiggled it, trying to tell his brother to pick it up.

Inuyasha starred at him in confusion, but did pick up the chain latching them together. He pulled lightly, then raised his eyes brow, hoping his brother got it. Inuyasha seemed confused for a second, than his eyes widened and he nodded his head.

They both stood up and held firmly onto the chain latching them together. Inuyasha held up his free hand and counted backward. When he closed his fist they both pulled, straining against it with all of their might.

They both collapsed to the ground as something resembling electrical current raced through them. Snarling, Sesshomaru noticed the runes inscription on the band latched to his wrist.

He looked to his brother and noticed Inuyasha had also just noticed the runes. This was followed by what must have been his brother cursing, though it was impossible to make out just what it was he was saying.

They sat up again and stared at each other, each waiting for the other to think up something to do to get out of this mess. Inuyasha tried pulling against the chain latching him to the far wall, but just ended up in pain again.

He tried to break the barrier to his youki, but failed miserably. He gave up for the time being, and judging by the defeated look his brother had, he had giving up to.

He turned his thoughts from escape to Kagome and the children. Were they safe? Did Naraku have them too or was Kagome able to protect them? Was Kagome even safe, or alive? He had seen and felt her purifying power and knew she had been fighting before this damn smoke had all but knocked him useless.

"Oi. They are awake." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"_Impossible. He is dead."_ Sesshomaru thought as the door opened and two people walked in.

One was of medium build and could be mistaken for a woman at first glance. He had a thick, blue strip pointing down running from his eyes across his check. The other was short and was wearing a white outfit with a veil over his round face. That one he knew was dead. He had killed him.

Inuyasha shouted something, but it was garbled beyond recognition.

The two laughed and the taller of the two walked up to Inuyasha as the shorter one walked up to him.

"Not so immune to my poisons now, are you Taiyoukai?" The man chuckled.

He ignored him, not rising up to the baiting. His brother, on the other hand, shouted out a stream of curses that were completely non-understandable, but he figured they were somewhere around the line of 'get away from me you sick bastard.'

He glanced over to his brother and saw the other man rubbing himself all over his brother, whispering things into his brothers ear that had his eyes wide. Sickening.

"That is enough Jakotsu." Came another voice from the door.

Inuyasha shouted another ineligible word, but this one Sesshomaru knew. 'Bankotsu.' The leader of the Schichinintai walked into the room followed by another man Sesshomaru recognized.

This one had accompanied Jakotsu in his attempted to slay him two years ago and was also directly responsible for Rin's near death. How were they alive again? He answered his own question almost immediately.

"_The same way there were resurrected the first time. Shikon shards."_ He thought, answering his own question.

"Naraku-sama wants to see them." Came another voice, this one very young and emotionally dead.

His eyes settled on Kohaku as the human boy walked into the room.

"Right. Bring them." Bankotsu ordered as he stood aside.

Jakotsu unchained Inuyasha's as Suikotsu, the one with iron claws and a permanent sneer on his face, untied his own. Instantly he yanked on the chain, ripping it out of the mans hand as Inuyasha did the same.

They bolted forward together, his own speed nearly halved by the loss of his youki and the chains on his ankles, though it wouldn't have mattered since Inuyasha could only run so fast and he sure as hell didn't want to be slowed down by dragging his brother around. He didn't even have his poison to melt the damn hanyou's hands off. They were stuck together for the moment.

Using the chain linking them together they close line Bankotsu with it as they sprinted for freedom. A door stood in their way and they both slammed shoulder first against it, knocking it down and continued their wild run.

For the first time ever they were working together as one unit, their desire for survival more important than their petty rivalry. Suddenly, the chain dangling from Sesshomaru's neck was drawn taunt, nearly choking the life out of him as his momentum ripped him off of his feet.

He was jerked again as his own sudden stopped jerked Inuyasha to a halt and his brother fell to land across his legs, both of them racked with electrical current at the chain between them was drawn taunt.

He looked up behind him to see a very smug Bankotsu as he yanked on the chain again, dragging him across the floor as he tried to get to his feet to take the pressure off of his neck, but having a hard time getting his balance as Inuyasha was dragged with him, weighing him down like an anchor and the two of them were hopelessly tangled together in the chains.

Suddenly he was jolted from the other way as Jakotsu managed to get a hold of Inuyasha's chain and both were pulled taunt. The moment the chain holding him to his brother was taunt they were both racked with blinding pain again.

For several minutes the two men played with them like that, dragging them apart and watching them wriggle on the ground in pain and all the while chocking from the tight pull on their throats. The other two laughed.

His pride was ruined and rage starting to cloud his mind but it was cut short by the pain he was in. The torture was ended when Kohaku returned, reminding them in that dead voice of his that Naraku wished to see them.

The chain loosened. They were helped rather rudely to their feet and all but dragged down several corridors before being thrown to a wooden floor. Before either one of them could stand up one of the schichinintai put a foot on their back and held them down, pulling the chain around their throats taunt so they had to arch their heads up to keep from chocking to death.

Naraku had an amused look on his face as he regarded them. It sent both of them into a rage. They fought against their restraints, Sesshomaru even managed to get Bankotsu off of him and to his knees before Bankotsu regained control over him and pinned him to the floor again.

Naraku laughed as the two of them were beating into submission. Inuyasha screamed another ineligible stream of obscenities to Naraku which Sesshomaru figured translated as, 'Naraku you bastard, when I get free I'm going to kill you.' Followed by a description of just how he would kill him.

Naraku laughed louder, infuriating his brother even more. He, however, forced himself to remain calm, breathing deep and even. Naraku nodded to Bankotsu, who leaned down and took the bit out of his mouth.

He resisted the erg to lick the blood, both dried and fresh, off of his split lips and get moisture back in his mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how is your mate doing?" Naraku asked pleasantly.

He didn't answer. Naraku just chuckled again before turning his attention to Inuyasha. He did not order Inuyasha's bit removed, although he did address the hanyou.

"I must say I was surprised to find the two of you together. Fighting over Kagome perhaps? No. I see no signs you were trying to kill each other. Tell me Inuyasha, did you give up another woman to another man so easily again?"

Inuyasha snarled something back. He assumed the e-e-o was suppose to be Kikyo and the a-o-e was suppose to be Kagome. The rest was ineligible. Blood was running freely from the corners of Inuyasha's mouth by this point, running down his check to drip on the floor.

"_Despicable_." Was his thought as he watched his brother make a fool of himself.

Useless hanyou or not, no one but him made his family look bad. And he knew Kagome would not approve if she knew he had let Inuyasha be led like this when he could have stopped it.

While he most certainly didn't owe her anything, if he wanted to win her trust enough for her to give him the completed Shikon no Tama to make his wish for all members of his family to be full youkai he would have to make such sacrifices like this.

"Inuyasha, shut up." He said calmly.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at him in surprise.

"What do you want with us Naraku?" He asked calmly.

"I want your power. But I also desire Kagome's half of the Shikon no Tama. For that I need you alive and well. After I have what I want I will add your power to my own." Naraku answered.

"And by then you will not need it." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"True enough. However, I shall still need servants to serve me."

"You are a fool to think this Sesshomaru would ever willingly serve a creature like you."

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, by then you will have no choice. By then my power will be complete and all you will be able to do is shudder in terror at the purity and power of this Naraku."

"A foolish hanyou's dream. My mate would never dishonor herself enough to give you her half of the Shikon no Tama."

"She is human. Humans are notorious weak when their loved ones are in danger. She will do it for your freedom Sesshomaru."

"_She is very loyal_." His brothers words echoed in his mind.

"She is no fool. She would never exchange something that powerful for my return. Not after everything I have done to her."

"You underestimate her compassion." Naraku responded.

"_I had even forgiving you…."_ Her words echoed in his mind and he knew they were true.

For the first time in his life he feared for the safety of another above even his own. Even after everything that had happened to her she remained so pure, so forgiving, so compassionate. He knew then he would follow Inuyasha's advise as if it were the holy scriptures.

Human she may be, but he could not have chosen a better mate to match him. It was as if their mating had been destined. He smiled at Naraku in a way that wiped the smile from the hanyou's face.

"I would sooner die then allow you to harm a single hair on the head of my mate or my unborn child."

Naraku snarled as he ordered them taking away. The bit was replaced in his mouth as the two of them were dragged back to their cell and thrown roughly to the floor before the chains around their necks were latched to opposite walls again.

(break)

Ladies Akio, Aleria and Terea sat across from Kagome and Sango as they discussed battle plans. They had not heard a word from Naraku yet. No demands had been sent to her. It didn't matter. She knew what he wanted and she was not about to give it to him.

"_Sesshomaru would sooner die then have me disgrace him by handing Naraku the jewel shards. I can't let him have them anyhow."_ She thought determined as another woman joined them.

"Ayame." Kagome greeted warmly as the ookamiyoukai joined them. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I heard Kouga was coming here and that Naraku took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. How'd that happen?" Ayame asked, ignoring the other taiyoukai in the room.

Terea and Akio seemed amused by the ookami while Aleria seemed shocked by her blunt attitude. To Kagome, she was just Ayame. Kagome sighed as she answered.

"I do not know, but I suspect Naraku used that poison he used last time. It weakened Sesshomaru and Inuyasha considerable, but had no effect on me." She answered solemnly.

"A toxin targeted at youkai then." Terea commented.

"Who would concoct such a thing?" Ayame asked.

"Naraku, or a henchman of his." Kagome answered firmly. "He hates Inuyasha and arose Sesshomaru's wrath not once, but twice now that I know of. He forced Sango's brother to kill his family and fight his sister. He cursed Miroku's blood line with the Kazaana that will one day destroy him and will continue on to his children unless if Naraku is destroyed. He forced Kikyo and Inuyasha to kill each other. He kidnapped Rin and myself in an attempted to control Sesshomaru. He hired a kuromiko to curse and kill me after trying to make me kill Inuyasha." She snarled in rage.

Sango nodded her head in agreement to what Kagome was saying, a look of anger and horror crossed the face of Ayame. The other three ladies remained composed but Kagome could sense their anger and horror through her miko powers and by the look in their eyes.

"This hanyou has no honor." Sango added. "He slaughter many ookami and than covered Inuyasha in their blood just to get Kouga to try and kill him so he could get the Shikon no Tama shards from Kouga's legs after they died fighting each other."

"This Naraku can not be permitted to live. We will help Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands. What can we do to assist you?" Lady Terea asked, fire burning in her eyes that the hanyou had dared to attack and harm her child and her fellow ookami.

Kagome smiled inward and mentally thanked Sango as the other two ladies offered their help as well.

"For now we can not do much until Naraku makes his demands. I can almost guarantee that he will promise Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha's return in exchange for my half of the Shikon no Tama or for both the jewel and me." Another thought made her blood run cold as she tried to analyze the situation.

"_What if he makes me choose?_" She thought desperately. _"My heart tell me to rescue Inuyasha but my honor tells me to rescue Sesshomaru. No. My heart tell me to rescue them both. I may not love Sesshomaru as a mate, but I do care for him a little. I care for him as I do any of my friends."_

The realization kind of took her by surprise as she remembered waking warm and safe in his grasp as he interrogated Inuyasha. She remembered his words after she had sealed him as clear as day.

"_I do not see you as a possession."_

He had used the last of his strength to try and get through to her instead of cursing her for harming him. He cared about her in his own way, cold and indifferent though it may be. He had yet to deny her anything out of spite, short of talking to her friends but that had been as much her fault as his.

"Kagome-sama." Sekira cried as she burst into the room, quickly bowing.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, dread rising in her chest as she feared that Naraku must have made his demand and it was not a good one judging by Sekira's reaction.

"Kagome-Sama, Kouga-sama has arrived and is severely injured. He….."

"Kagome-neechan." Sekira was cut off by a wounded Hakkaku as the Ookamiyoukai barged into the room, an equally injured Ginta behind him.

"Ginta, Hakkaku." Kagome exclaimed as she looked at them in horror.

They looked like hell and both were dripping blood on the floor.

"Kouga-kun. That wind witch attacked us with a hoard of youkai and…." Ginta faltered.

"They took Kouga-kun's shards." Hakkaku finished, tears streaming down his face.

A look of horror crossed her face before a steel determination took over. The look was frightening and inspiring all at the same time.

"Sekira, see Ginta and Hakakku to the infirmary and see to it they are cared for. I want to know when Kouga-sama has recovered enough to speak to me." Her voice was cold and emotionless and Sango couldn't help but to compare her to Sesshomaru right then.

Cool, calm, collected. Kagome was radiating it and it was affecting everyone. She was in control and others obeyed without question or hesitation. Sango felt both proud of her friend and worried that the carefree Kagome she knew as a sister would be gone forever after this.

Both ookami left, following Sekira to the infirmary without a word of protest, Ayame going with them, a look of concern on her face.

"Jaken." Kagome called.

The toad youkai was by her side in an instant, bowing before her as he had only ever done for Sesshomaru in the past.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He cried.

"Find whatever forces that will answer to Sesshomaru's banner. Then get Ah-Un ready to leave at a moments notice. Do this quietly so as not to arouse suspicion. Naraku has spies everywhere and I do not want him knowing we are mobilizing until his front gate is ablaze in the fires of retribution."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Jaken cried as he bowed again and left.

"Sango-chan."

"Hai."

"I want you to find Jeninji and get him and his mother to get as many medical supplies ready as possible, and if possible convince them to come with us and train our own medics in what they can in the little time we will have. Take Miroku-sama with you."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Sango bowed as she got up and left, not taking long to hunt down Miroku before heading out.

"Ladies Akio, Terea, and Aleria. Can I trust you to mobilize with a minimal amount of attention being drawn. Naraku has a large army of lesser youkai he cares nothing about and Kagura can control the dead so we will be fighting zombies as well. He may have created more offspring as well since no army of lesser youkai would have been able to hold Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha at bay long enough for the smoke to have crept up on them unawares.

"Also, make sure your warriors are prepared to deal with that smoke. From what I can tell it is very powerful and stings and burns a youkai's senses. Hopefully Jeninji well be able to concoct something to counter it but until then we will just have to try and avoid it. Do I have your support?"

"Of course Kagome-sama." The three ladies agreed as they got up and left, returning to their own lands to mobilize.

With orders having been giving, she let out a sigh before standing up and heading down to the infirmary where Ginta and Hakkaku, covered in bandages, where hovering over Kouga. Ayame sat on the bed next to a barely conscious Kouga who was in obvious pain and covered in so many bandages he almost looked like a mummy.

Kagome sat down next to Ayame and Kouga smiled up at her the best he could. She could all but feel his pain.

"Kouga-kun." She called softly. "Who did this to you?"

"Those damn Schichinintai bastards." He answered weakly.

"Schichinintai?" She asked in shock. "They are dead."

"Naraku resurrected them the same way he did last time. I got that big ogre one again. Moron put his shard in the same place but the others were too strong, too many."

Speaking was clearly a pain for him as he coughed, blood welling in his throat.

"How many did you see, and which ones?" She asked, very concerned over this new development. "Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu. I took out the ogre. There was another one I didn't recognize. He had an annoying voice, his face was veiled, and he was wielding poison."

"Mukotsu. He must have been the one to create the poison than. Sesshomaru-sama killed him so it is no surprise he would go to great lengths to create a poison to take him out. Did you see anymore of them?"

"No. Just those five." He answered.

He was clearly weakening and needed to rest. Kagome smiled down at him as she ordered him to rest before retiring for the night herself. She had a lot of work she was going to have to do come morning and she was determined to get the rest she needed when she could.

For the first time ever she could sleep in her own bed, a bed never used once. She never even looked at it as she climbed into the bed she usually shared with Sesshomaru. It seemed too empty and she felt so alone all of a sudden.

"_At least I have you." _She thought to her unborn child as she rubbed her stomach.

She felt tears streaming down her face as she dared to think about how hard it would be for her to rule these lands without Sesshomaru's help. Thoughts about how she could possibly raise their child alone. Even with Miroku and Sango to help her it would not be easy.

She was human, her child would be a hanyou, unable to defend himself, or herself, yet. The West would be very weak and many enemies would seek to conquer it. There was no telling if Sesshomaru's forces would answer to her without the fear of there Lord's reprehension.

"_Sesshomaru_." She cried silently. _"I need you. I can't do this alone. Who will help me raise our child? Who will defend our lands if I fail?"_

Sekira listened to her cry as she picked up the discarded clothing Kagome had tossed to the floor before crawling into bed. Despite the fact Sesshomaru was gone she still followed his orders. She refused to speak to Miroku and she still slept nude and never mind how cold she got.

Kagome was surprised to realise that she missed Sesshomaru's warmth more than anything. He was always radiating heat and it was no wonder she always woke up next to him, curled up in his arm. He was like an in bed heater she was unconsciously drawn to. Not even Inuyasha had radiated heat like his brother did.

"_I love one, but am mated to the other."_ She thought. _"Poor Inuyasha. Every woman he had ever loved was taking away from him. One by Naraku, one by his own brother. I should have fought him. I should have used my purifying powers to keep him at bay until I was through the well. I was so close._

"_No. That would have been foolish. All I would have done was infuriate him and I would either be dead, or beaten into submission and the mating would have been worse."_ She denied.

She cried herself into a restless sleep where she had nightmares of her mating with Sesshomaru and watching as Inuyasha's heart was shattered and her friends shunned her.

She dreamed of her child and how it would be shunned by all others, assuming they lived long enough for the child to grow to know the horrors of being shunned. She dreamed of the Western Lands burning and of humans being slaughtered by hoards of youkai as they fought for control over these lands.

Her dreams were cut short by another image, this of a man she didn't know, although he seemed familiar. He stood before her and slowly her dark visions were replaced by a field of green grass with a bright blue sky.

The man was tall and had a purple strip on either check like Inuyasha had when he went full youkai. His white hair was held back in a pony tail and ran to his waist. His eyes were a bright golden and his build was much like Sesshomaru's. His eyes betrayed a great wisdom and something that reminded her of Inuyasha, though what it was she could not place.

"Mate of my son." The man said, and his voice radiated command without the indifference Sesshomaru had. It almost sounded warm.

"What?" She asked. "Who are you?" She demanded, going on the defensive and drawing her miko powers about her, ready to defend herself. "How did you get here?" She demanded.

"You are the mate of my son and bear his mark. Your soul is torn between your love for my youngest and your obligation to my eldest." The man continued as if she had never interrupted him.

"Your youngest and eldest?" Dawning came to her then.

"How are you here? You're dead. I saw your remains inside the black pearl. Why are you here?" She demanded, in control of her emotions once more.

"You called me here. Your feelings for my sons has summoned my soul to ease yours. Being a Miko helped." He chuckled with a smile.

"Inutashio?" She asked hesitantly, remembering the name Myoga had called Inuyasha's father. "I called you here?" She asked stunned.

"Your pain called to me. Being mated to my son makes you family, thus I heard your call. I must say I am surprised Sesshomaru would mate a human, giving his hatred for them. Though I must say your power is astonishing, equal to or greater than his I am impressed to say."

"Sesshomaru still hates human, and hanyou's." She said bitterly.

"Yet he mated you."

"Only in the throws of Midsummers Eve." She snarled.

"Ah, Midsummer's Eve. It is how I met Inuyasha's mother." He said fondly.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"It was during the last Midsummer's Eve with a full moon that I met with Inuyasha's mother and we mated. I never meant to mark her but fate would work against us. I did as any respectful mate would do. I brought her home and welcomed her fully into my house, and in time learned to love her.

"She forgave me for taking her life and showed me such love, loyalty and affection as I had never known a human could show. I believe Sesshomaru's hatred for humans comes from the fact that he feels I betrayed his mother by taking another mate, a human one at that. His minds was too clouded by the feelings of anger and betrayal to notice that Inuyasha's mother came into our life as a result of Midsummer's Eve.

"When Inuyasha was born he was horrified. Inuyasha never noticed and followed Sesshomaru everywhere, trying to impress and emulate him. Inuyasha felt truly betrayed after my death and his mother and he were banished from the only home he had ever known by the very brother he emulated."

Inutashio sighed.

"Sesshomaru had hoped that by banishing them he would restore the honor to our house that he believed I had destroyed. He lacked compassion."

"Hence Tenseiga." Kagome clued in. "A sword that could only be used for healing. He used it to resurrect Rin. It was after that he started to change."

"Tetsusaiga was designed to protect Inuyasha from his own blood and hot headedness while Tenseiga was designed to teach Sesshomaru compassion for others. From what I have seen in your soul it seems that they are learning."

"Sesshomaru had tried to kill me four years ago, than just two years ago he saved my from the Shichinintai, although he denied it. I find I am starting to understand him more. He and Inuyasha have more in common than they would care to think about." She chuckled, Inutashio joining her.

"Inuyasha is nursing a broken heart over Kikyo, but he does not hurt for you anymore. He has come to understand that he loves you as a sister more than a lover. He still loves you a lot, but he is not jealous. He is angry that his brother does not treat you with the respect he figures you are due."

"Most likely because I show Sesshomaru so much respect when we are together as a way to appease his sense of pride. Having his mate throwing herself at his brother is a blow to his ego and image, something he will not tolerate in Inuyasha's presence. He has forbidden me from speaking to Inuyasha."

She felt tears streaming down her face again and let them fall unabashed.

"It was an order giving in anger and I know he regrets it." Inutashio counselled. "I understand you severely ruined his pride.

"I slapped him, knocking him to the ground, got him covered in mud, and berated him for acting like a spoiled brat right in front of Inuyasha and my human friends." She admitted a little guiltily.

"And did he deserve it?"

"Every last ounce of embarrassment." She said firmly.

"Part of a mates place is to keep their mate in line and remind him when they are acting inappropriately. My own put me in my place no few times." He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh. Did Inuyasha's mother get a rosary for you?" She asked innocently.

"No. But she had her ways. The servants were loyal to her and getting flea infested clothing, freezing bath water, and other such discomforts reminded me just who ran the household." He chuckled, and Kagome joined in.

She sighed wistfully then as she sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Something is still troubling you?"

"I may have to make a choice. A choice I am not ready to make. A month ago it would have been easy, but now I find myself torn between love and duty. Naraku has both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and I know he will want to trade them for my jewel shard and possibly even myself. Knowing Naraku he will make me choose who I want to rescue. My heart screams for Inuyasha while my honor screams for Sesshomaru.

"If I lose Inuyasha I will lose the one man I love more than life itself, even if I do only love him as a brother. If I lose Sesshomaru I will have to rule our lands alone and our child will be unprotected from the other youkai looking for our blood in hopes to claim the now weak lands as their own. I do not know what to do.

"I can not hand the jewel over to Naraku, but I will if it will set them free. I can always reclaim the jewel later and purify it, even though I know Sesshomaru would sooner die then have me dishonor myself by handing over the jewel to Naraku . I am torn on what to do." She admitted.

"You worry over nothing, and yet everything. Naraku has yet to make his demands so you have no way of knowing if he will force you to choose or not. You have the support of your friends and allies and I know you will do the right thing. No one should have to choose between their honor and love."

"Did you love Sesshomaru's mother, or was it an alliance mating?" She asked out of the blue. "I know so much about Inuyasha's mother but I have never heard anything about Sesshomaru's."

"I loved her very much." Inutashio admitted, and even she could see the pain in his eyes and heard the pain in his voice. "She was very powerful and was my equal in all ways. Our mating was a union of joy and I was delighted when she accepted my courtship."

"What ever happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"She died protecting my heir and my lands while I was fighting a taiyoukai from the North. His assassin intended to kill my heir in revenge and she found out and tried to stop it. She was already wounded from earlier battles but won the fight. She died from her wounds soon after.

"Sesshomaru was too young to remember very well but he grieved for the longest time, and so did I. It would be a hundred years before I would find love again in Inuyasha's mother."

"Oh. I see." She said sadly. "That must have been hard. Growing up without a mother. I grew up without a father, but still. Nothing can compare to a mother's love."

Inutashio nodded his head in agreement.

"And I was never there for him. He resented the time I spent with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru having been old enough to take over many of my duties, freeing up some of my time. He despised me for the love and affection I lavished on his younger brother."

"That, being an older sister, I can understand. Sometimes I get insanely jealous when mother does something for Souta that she never did for me." She chuckled. "But than I remember how much she loves me and all is better again." She sighed. "Thank you for telling me so much and helping me. I appreciate it. I do have one last question before you leave though."

"What is it?"

"What was Sesshomaru's mother's name?"

Smiling, he told her as he disappeared, the name echoing on the winds as she awoke to the dawn. It was a name she would remember for a long time.


	14. Leading to the final battle

Chapter 14

Leading to the Final Battle

The only thing worse than being tied to his brother as a prisoner, was being tied to his brother as a prisoner, worried about the state of his estate and possessions, both inanimate and animate, and board out if his mind. He held back a sigh as he leaned against the back wall, his brother beside him.

He wasn't sure how long it had been but he figured it had been about three or four days. The bits in their mouths prevented speech but Inuyasha had swept some dust together and they wrote what little messages they cared to share in it. He hated to admit it, but it was an ingenious plan.

Ever since his brother had started to hang out with Kagome four years ago he had noticed his brother had developed a resemblance of a brain. He even chose to use it on occasion. Inuyasha had calmed down after they had been returned to their cell but his brother had fumed for many hours.

"Hoy, Inuyasha." Came that annoying voice as Jakotsu walked into their cell.

Inuyasha growled at the Schichinintai man. Even Sesshomaru found the man disturbing and felt that familiar tingling of sickness crawl up his spine. As usual, Jakotsu ignored him in favour of his brother.

Bankotsu and the other two walked in and he summarised Naraku wished to see them again. This time they were not untied right away. They had learned from their mistakes, he would give them that.

He held back his grunts of pain as they proceeded to beat them both into near un-consciousness. His world swam and he was dimly aware of his chains being loosened and dragged to his feet.

The constant smoke that confused his senses remained around them as they where dragged down several corridors and thrown unceremoniously to a stone floor before Naraku and another.

The other reeked of a kuromiko, and a powerful one at that. He felt the first stirrings of worry embrace him. Inuyasha tried to scream out obscenities through his bit until Jakotsu silenced him with a rap over the head.

Sesshomaru ignored them in favour of trying to concentrate on the kuromiko through the thick, sense killing smoke and the lose of his ability to access his youki. Bankotsu had his foot on his back and was pulling the chain on his neck taunt again. It was an effort just to breath.

"The hanyou is protected by the rosary he already wears and the blood of a powerful miko, but this one is somewhat unprotected." The woman said coldly.

He could barely make her out in the dark light, his senses shot from the smoke, which was very thick in this room. All he could tell was that her hair was long and black and that she was wearing black, miko robes.

"Can you control him?" Naraku asked calmly.

"Perhaps. His youki is very strong, even subdued as you have him. Another protects him as well. Is he mated to an untrained Miko?"

"Indeed." Naraku answered. "The girl's power is strong, but un-harnessed."

"Ah. The bond is there, but it is not strong. She cares about him, but does not love him. I should be able to break the bond and take control of him."

"Take control?" Naraku asked, confusion in his voice.

"It is a dark secret, and one of the many reasons Miko and Youkai do not get along and why mating between them is often forbidden by both sides. Few remember the reason why, accepting it as tradition as all lost things are. The knowledge has been lost through out the ages."

"Explain." Naraku commanded.

"A miko is inherently powerful and can purify the youki of a youkai. They can also use their power to control the youkai they are mated to by subduing a youkai's youki as opposed to purifying it. When this happens youki and purifying power fuse and will no longer harm each other, but rather enter into a dance of dominance.

"If the youki is dominated by a miko using hatred she can use the bond to hurt the youkai in question at will, turning its own youki against him and holding it as her slave. If the youki is dominated through love, both Youki and purifying power will fuse equally and both will be able to draw in the strength of the other.

"Blood is often used in many bounding rituals and when a youkai bites and drinks the blood of a miko he is, in effect, casting his own sealing spell. The pure blood of the miko in question will never leave his system and she will be able to control him should she have the power and desire to do so, and vice verse should she drink his.

"The miko he is mated to is very powerful, but she neither hates nor loves him, thus her power over him is limited. His strong youki also helps fight off her control. A lesser miko may also find herself being controlled by the youkai they are mated to if the youkai turns around and uses her blood to bind her."

"_That explains her strange ability to pacify me."_ He thought, slightly horrified with what the kuromiko was saying.

If she was right Kagome would be able to control him whenever her feeling of rage were targeted at him. Should she ever hate him enough he could even find himself enslaved to her. No wonder he had to fight for control of his own body, why it had taken so much youki to subdue her, the night she had rebelled against him. She had almost enslaved him in a fit of rage without realizing what it was she had been doing. She might have even succeeded had her miko powers not been so weak and her anger diverted.

"If the miko drinks the blood of the youkai she is bonded to, the balance becomes stable." The kuromiko continued, and he made sure to pay close attention. "When blood is shared it helps do a double seal, binding the miko to the youkai and the youkai to the miko.

"One reason such matings are forbidding was due to the great slave war a thousand years ago, where miko and youkai enslaved each other. This war lasted two hundred years before both sides drew a truce and vowed never to enslave the other again. Of course, with all things, history is forgotten and no one remembers, or even really cares, about the treaty anymore.

"Matings are mostly forbidden on principle now than anything. Miko's slay youkai, youkai slay humans. That is the way the world works."

"Can you control him?" Naraku demanded, having seemed bored through out the woman's history lesson.

"Easily." She answered, than turned her attention to Bankotsu. "Hold him down on his back and force his mouth open. He must drink of my blood."

He fought them now, and to Inuyasha's credit he tried to help. Chained and weakened as they both were it didn't take long for Inuyasha to be knocked unconscious. The restraints holding them together were removed and he was forced onto his back, held down by all four of the Schichinintai and the bit in his mouth was removed.

The kuromiko approached him, wrist held out and a blade in her hand. Naraku watched in silence as she knelt by his head and calmly ordered one of them to force his mouth open.

She slit her wrist and let the blood flow freely. He tried to cough it back up, but Bankotsu forced his mouth closed, held it shut and started to smother him until he swallowed. Four times he was forced to swallow her blood, drinking far more of it than he had taken from Kagome the night he had marked her. Through his haze he could tell the kuromiko was starting to get dizzy from blood loss.

He tried to cough the blood back up, but the bit was replaced in his mouth and he was firmly knocked unconscious. He awoke back in his cell, chained to Inuyasha again with a splitting headache and the foul taste of human blood in his mouth.

(break)

She was getting frustrated beyond belief. It had been a week and still no message from Naraku. Kouga's scouts had found nothing, nor had Lady Terea's. Sango and Miroku patrolled daily on Kirara, Miroku using his houshi powers to try and find a disturbance but coming up empty.

The feeling of a dam about to burst was increasing on her, but she never let it show. She kept to the schedule Sesshomaru had made for her like it was the only thing holding her up, and indeed it was.

It was morning now and her arrows were destroying targets faster than she could blink, their purifying power greeter than ever as frustration and rage played out. Rin and Shippo approached her cautiously as she finally ran out of arrows, if not frustration.

She noticed them for the first time since her return.

"Rin-chan. Shippo-chan. What is it?" She asked concerned, setting her bow aside.

The dam burst as Shippo and Rin ran to her crying, holding up a letter. Kagome took them in her arms and hugged them before taking the letter from a trembling, kitsune hand. She pocketed it and tried to comfort the children.

"When is Sesshomaru-sama coming back?" Rin demanded through tears and hysteria.

"Shhh. Easy Rin-chan. Sesshomaru-sama will be back soon. I promise. He would never abandon you. He loves you like any father loves his daughter." She soothed.

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"He's too stubborn to let anyone beat him. He cares about us in his own, uncouth way. Now than. Dry those tears up. They will be back soon and when they are we are going to have to throw a return party for them."

"Return party?" The two children asked, taking a step away from her and wiping away their tears.

"That's right. We'll have a party for their return. Why don't you go find Sekira and help plan it? I put you two in charge of it. Can I trust you with this important mission?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama. You can count on us." The chorused together as they bolted away to find Sekira, already making plans.

She allowed a brief smile for their innocence before the smile turned to a frown and she pulled out the letter Shippo had handed her. It had a spider on it's seal and there was no doubt as to where it came from.

She found a bench, sat down, and opened it, her eyes closed before opening them to read Naraku's demands. The letter was not what she was expecting. In fact, it was relatively short and to the point with no signs of gloating whatsoever. Very un-Naraku like.

Choose a champion to fight mine and the winner will take all of the Shikon no Tama and your freedom. We will end this once and for all seven days from now on Altaoid Mountain.

-Naraku

She read it again just to make sure she had it right the first time. A champion? To fight his. He must be very confident that whoever was fighting for him would win. A powerful youkai perhaps, or even a kuromiko. Who could she possibly get to fight for her?

Kouga would but he was still injured, although he would deny it. Shippo was too young and Miroku and Sango, for all they were worth, were still just human. She doubted any of Sesshomaru's servants would fight for her. She couldn't ask the other Taiyoukai as it would put her in a position of debt she would never be able to pay off.

"_No_." She thought determined. _"I will not hide behinds others any longer. His champion well most likely be using jewel shards and only I can detect them. I will fight this champion of his on my own."_

Her decision made she summoned a servant to carry a message to the one person she knew of who could help her train. She just hoped her servant wouldn't be purified before he could deliver his message.

(break)

Inuyasha was really starting to hate Jakotsu. The damn Schichinintai man spent more time whispering promises about how Naraku had promised to give Inuyasha to him that he was sorely getting tempted to ask Sesshomaru to use his claws to end his life just so he didn't have to listen to Jakotsu rant.

However, even Jakotsu's preening was pushed aside by a surprising concern for his older, half brother. Ever since that Kuromiko had forced Sesshomaru to drink her blood he had been whimpering in his sleep. Sesshomaru did not whimper, no matter how much pain or fear he was in. That was how Inuyasha knew something was terribly wrong with his older brother.

Sesshomaru tossed and turned, whimpered and cried out in horror. Inuyasha was truly concerned by this point. Not that he cared for his back stabbing brother, just that if whatever the kuromiko was doing to his brother worked she might try it on him next and it did not look pleasant, or so he told himself.

"_Damn Kagome is making me soft._" He grumbled to himself as he tried to ignore his brothers whimpers from beside him. It was not easy.

Sesshomaru rarely woke up and when he did he had a haunted look in his eyes before his mind caught up with reality and that mask of cool indifference was placed up again. Inuyasha never once asked him what was wrong. He knew his brother would just ignore him anyhow or tell him it was none of his business.

Sesshomaru cried out suddenly and his eyes snapped open, a look of such horror on his face that it took all of Inuyasha's control not to scream out in concern. Sesshomaru regained control quickly, that arrogant mask slapping back on in a blink of an eye with only the trail of drying sweat to indicate anything was amiss.

"_Damn Kagome and her morals rubbing off on me."_ He growled to himself. "Bad dream?" He wrote in the dust.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

He clocked his brother in the head gaining his attention and pointed to his message.

Sesshomaru erased it and wrote a response.

"Mind your own business, hanyou."

Inuyahsa held back his temper as he erased his brothers response and wrote a new message.

"Your whimpering is keeping me awake."

Sesshomaru glared at him and wrote back his response, the kanji sharp and showing his anger clearly.

"I do not whimper."

Inuyasha's 'keh' sounded pretty pathetic through his bit, but the message was gotten across.

"You don't mate with humans either." He wrote back.

Sesshomaru ignored him after that, turning his head to look at the wall.

"_He really is in trouble."_ Inuyasha noted, truly worried for the first time. _"Just what is that bitch doing to him?"_

Sesshomaru suddenly screamed again and clutched his head, his eyes going wide. Inuyasha winched from the loud noise so close to his sensitive ears, his worry turning to full blown fear as his brother continued to scream and convulse.

Never in his life had he ever seen nor heard Sesshomaru scream so loudly and clearly. The sound was gut wrenching, as if his brother was in unimaginable pain or seeing something too horrible for thought alone. Suddenly, Sesshomaru collapsed, seemingly unconscious.

"e o a u." He called, the bit obscuring his words. " e o a u." He called again, more urgent and concerned this time.

The door to their cell opened and his head shot up to glare at Naraku and the kuromiko. He turned his attention back to his brother and noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"e o a u." He called again.

His brother ignored him, his gaze locked onto the ground as he got up onto one knee. It was then he noticed his brothers eyes were as dull as Kohaku's. He knew the signs of mind control anywhere, having seen it so many times.

"Stand, inu." The kuromiko commanded.

His brother stood.

"My champion stands ready than?" Naraku asked.

"He will obey my every command." the kuromiko promised.

"Good."

The restraints holding him to his brother were removed by Kagura and Bankotsu. He was fully chained to the wall by himself.

"Come." The woman commanded, and his brother obediently followed her.

"Bastard. What are you going to do with him?" He demanded, though of course the bit garbled his words.

With a nod of Naraku's head Kagura removed the bit from his mouth and he repeated his demand.

"Do with him?" Naraku chuckled. "He will fight whatever champion Kagome chooses for her half of the jewel."

Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

"If I win, I gain her half of the jewel and her. If I loose, Sesshomaru will die, she will have no one to protect her, and I can claim her and her jewel shards at will. Either way I win." Naraku chuckled.

"Let me be her champion." He shouted.

"You?"

"Me. If I win, Sesshomaru is dead. If he wins, I am dead. Either way you look at it you win. But if I win, Kagome and her jewel shards are free to go and I'll lay down my life for her safety." He offered. "_And give her time to get through the well and out of Naraku's reach forever." _He added silently.

Naraku looked intrigued, but didn't give an answer right away.

"This Naraku will think on it."

With that, Naraku and Kagura left, leaving him alone. For once that foul bit wasn't in his mouth. It didn't matter since there was no one to talk to.

(break)

"Are you sure you want to do this." Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't answer. Sango repeated the question.

"Yes." She answered coldly as they flew across the sky on Kirara to the place Naraku had picked out for their confrontation.

In the week she had to prepare, her miko powers had grown. She had been surprised when Kikyo had not only responded to her call for help but had paid her back the best she could. She had no claims to Inuyasha and, like Sesshomaru, she had seen Kikyo change over the last four years.

Kikyo had even agreed to help fight in what they hoped would be the final confrontation with Naraku. The undead miko had not giving a reason for helping them, but Kagome knew it had something to do with her revenge on Naraku. She even suspected that Kikyo no longer wished to bring Inuyasha to hell with her and only desired Naraku's defeat so she might rest in peace at last.

The plan was simple really. The combined forces of the four lands (Eastern, Northern, Western, and South-eastern) were marching silently towards the meeting place Naraku had set up, but wouldn't arrive for some time yet. Kouga, Terea and Ayame's ookami and Terea's birds were scouring the land ahead of the army for traps and signs of Naraku's army.

She left the command of the army in the care of those who knew what they were doing. Thus, the lords of the Eastern, Southern, and South Eastern lands commanded. As for her own forces, Jaken commanded those.

She had been shocked that he was a good commander to begin with. Turned out the toad had been in command of his own tribe of warriors at one point. Could have fooled her.

She turned her thoughts away from the army and concentrated on her own task. Kikyo's training had increased and improved her own power and skills. Still, she had little hope of defeating whomever it was Naraku had chosen for his champion.

"_I will keep my honor, and the honor of the Western Lands. I will fight his champion on my own without calling for the aid of others." _She vowed angrily to herself.

Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach and the life that was starting to form in it. She looked down at it and suddenly started to war with her decision. If she lost, she would not be the only one to die. She had never considered that before.

"_If my champion lost, then it would not matter. My life would still be forfeited, and thus the life of my child as well_." She thought determinedly, removing her hand from her stomach.

Regardless, her life and her child's would be in danger. The meeting place came into sight and she spotted the friends Naraku had brought with him.

Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Kanna, Kohaku and a woman she didn't recognize stood next to him. He was wearing his baboon pelt with the hood off this time. She assumed Kagura and the other Schichinintai were off commanding the rest of the army.

She spotted Inuyasha. He was on his chest with Jakotsu resting his foot on Inuyasha's back. He was wearing next to no clothes and had a steel bit in his mouth. She couldn't see Sesshomaru and she felt the first stirrings of panic as Kirara landed. Sesshomaru was no where in sight.


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter 15

The Final Battle

Kagome jumped down from Kirara, dressed in the war garb she had found in one of the chests in the closet of her room. Inutashio had told her it was there when he had visited her in her dreams last night, offering her a few words of wisdom and encouragement.

The armour itself was designed much like Sesshomaru's. Her outer kimono though was black with two silver dogs running across it and an army of various youkai and humans firing arrows at them. She wore a silver and green obi that matched the fire in her eyes perfectly. She wasn't sure what the armour pieces were made of but she suspected they were from the bones of vanquished youkai, just like Sango's weapon. The armour, at first seeming far too large and heavy, had adjusted to fit her perfectly and didn't feel heavy or restricting at all.

Her hair was tied back and her quiver was on her hip. A bow made from bone rest easily in her hand, another gift from Inutashio that she had found in the closet.

She stepped forward, head held high and looking every inch the confident Lady of the Western Lands as Miroku and Sango fell into step on either side of her. Kirira followed directly behind her still in her battle form.

"Kagome-sama." Naraku greeted with false warmth and a slight smile that portrayed amusement.

"Naraku." She greeted, her voice cold as she stopped several feet away from him.

She used her miko powers to assess everyone before her. The two Schichinintai showed up as they always had. Undead like Kikyo with jewel shards. Naraku's youki was alarmingly strong but nothing she didn't feel confident in taking on. Kohaku appeared human enough. The woman reeked of a very powerful kuromiko. This one made Sebaki look like a child. Inuyasha's youki was weak. The last presence she could not see, though the youki from it was astonishing and recognizable.

"_Sesshomaru! He's at full strength and beyond. And I senses Jewel shards coming from him. Lots of them!"_ She felt the first stirrings of panic as she tried to factor in this new information.

"Have you chosen your champion, Kagome-sama. It can be whomever you wish and they may wield whatever weapon you may wish."

At this, Inuyasha started to try and tell her something, but it was garbled through his bit. Four years of traveling with him gave her a kind of empathy with him and she knew what it was he was trying to say.

"No, Inuyasha. I will fight his champion. I will not hide behind others." She said coldly.

"E I GA ." He shouted out, his eyes wide in worry as he tried to get the message across to her.

She looked at him in surprise, easily figuring that one out.

"I can not wield Tetsusaiga." She pointed out.

He shouted it again, more insistently.

"_I suppose it can't hurt. If anything, the blades barrier may protect me."_ She thought. "I will fight your champion Naraku. I choose my bow and arrows, my miko powers, and the Tetsusaiga as my weapons. What are the conditions of the fight and who will I fight?" She asked coldly and calmly.

"The conditions are simple my dear Kagome-sama. If you win, I will free Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama."

"And if I lose?" She asked just as coldly.

"If my champion beats you you will hand over your half of the Shikon no Tama and yourself, to obey me for all time as my obedient slave."

"And my child?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"The child will belong to me."

Her heart hardened. If she was going to lose she would make sure it was due to death. Herself she could live with as being his slave but never her child.

"Bring your champion forth Naraku and let us finish this." She commanded as Kohaku handed her Tetsusaiga.

Her opponent stepped forward out of the trees. She felt her heart flutter in panic, fear, and pain. She tore her eyes from him to the Kuromiko, who was grinning evilly at her. Her panic and fear turned to righteous anger. She knew the signs of mind control anywhere and now she knew why the kuromiko was positively glowing with power.

"Naraku, you bastard." She snarled.

Naraku chuckled. "Your life and the jewel are all but mine."

She snarled as she placed Tetsusaiga on her side and drew her first arrow, allowing her purifying powers to mesh with it and getting ready to set up a barrier. This fight was going to take every ounce of her courage, training, and power to win. She could not afford distractions.

"_Damn bastard. What is with him and mind control? Does he have some sick, twisted desire to see loved ones fight each other to the death or is he just running out of new ways to torture us?"_ She wondered angrily.

She forced the physic evaluation of Naraku aside, knowing she would never understand him, as she turned her full attention to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, my mate." She said confidently as he walked towards her, the vacant look in his eyes hurting her more then she had ever imagined it would.

He didn't speak, just drew Toukijin and held it ready before him.

"Would you dishonor yourself so much as to strike at your mate?" She asked as she drew her bow back.

He didn't slow his advance and only stopped when they were mere meter's apart.

"Are you so weak as to let some human woman control you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku called worriedly to her.

She ignored him, not once braking her gaze from Sesshomaru. For a brief minute she though she saw a flicker of emotion but it was dead quickly and she figured it was just her imagination.

"Sorry my Mate." She whispered, her eyes moistening in tears as she released her arrow.

He brought up Toukijin to block it. The sword hummed with the purifying power behind her arrow. As fast as she released it she summoned a barrier and fired another arrow. He dodged this one and struck out with Toukijin's power.

With his power amplified a million fold with Shikon shards, her barrier was quickly taxed. She gritted her teeth and sent more power into it, even as she tried to find where the shards in his body where and how she was going to get them out.

"_So many."_ She thought in despair, finding them scattered through out his body. _"Naraku must have shattered his half of the jewel."_

The flow of power from Toukijin finally relented and she fired another arrow, once again easily dodged. She fired off the rest of her arrows pointlessly, none of them coming close to harming him as he either dodged them or destroyed them with Toukijin.

Out of ammunition she dropped her bow and drew a non transforming Tetsusaiga. She held the blade in one hand and the sheath in the other. She dropped her barrier, needing the power for her next spell.

He slashed at her with Toukijin one last time. She held the sheath in front of her and grounded herself as she had seen Inuyasha do so many times in the past. Her friends screamed her name and tried to rush to help her.

They were cut off by Kohaku and Mukotsu. Kanna did not interfere. She paid them no mind, focusing on her own target. The sheath started to crack but she held faith in it. She focused her powers and flung it at the control the kuromiko had on Sesshomaru.

She felt the spell falter a little but otherwise it had no effect. The bitches spell must have been tied with something personal. But what? She spared a glance at the Kuromiko standing next to a smug Naraku.

The woman was not chanting nor seemed to have any items on her, though her eyes were focused in concentration and hatred. Hatred?

The blast ended and she looked to her mate again, bringing up her shield as he lunged at her, only to be deflected back off of it. His eyes went red and he snarled in rage at her.

She ignored him, pouring as much power into her shield as possible as she focused on the spell the kuromiko had on him again. Hatred was the binding element. She could feel it in her soul, which took her by surprise.

Her barrier collapsed suddenly, taking her by surprise. In reflex she leaped back, Toukijin slicing across her chest. Blood began to flow and Naraku chuckled. She stumbled but regained her balance. The cut was shallow and hurt like hell but it was not life threatening. Naraku wanted her alive after all, which was probably the only reason she still was.

In that instant of inattentiveness she caught sight of her friends. Sango was fending of Kohaku, tears streaming down her face as Miroku was fighting Mukotsu with Kirara's help.

She looked back to Sesshomaru, tears threatening to spill as she realized how hopeless the situation was. She could not beat him, not charged up on shikon shards as he was. Even without the jewel shards he would have easily defeated her.

Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin and drew Tenseiga. She was confused by this action, wondering if he had, perhaps, regained some control over his body and mind. She reached out with her miko powers and found nothing changed.

"_Of course. Naraku wants me alive." _She thought grimy and with much depression as he rushed towards her in a blur she almost couldn't follow.

Instinctively she brought Tetsusaiga up to block. The blow knocked her back several feet back and onto her rump. Tetsusaiga went flying from her grasp and she was positive her wrist was broken, the bones shattered from the force of the impact of blade on blade.

She cradled her injured hand as she looked up to see Sesshomaru walking calmly up to her, his eyes dead and Tenseiga in his hand. She felt tears begin to flow and blinked them back bitterly.

She could not win. She would lose here and now and Naraku would get the jewel, she and her child would be his, Inuyasha would most likely be killed or absorbed and Sesshomaru would be killed, controlled like this, or absorbed. She could not bear it for her own failures.

"Stop." She shouted to him, making it half a plea and half a command, her pain and love for her friends overflowing. Tears of loss and pain streamed down her face.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Stop." She shouted again. "I will concede defeat if you let Inuyasha, my child, and Sesshomaru go. Free of all bounds and spells."

Everyone but Sesshomaru, Kanna and Kohaku looked at her in surprise, ceasing the fighting for a moment.

"A O E! O!" Inuyasha shouted through his gage, which she rightfully translated as "Kagome! No!"

"You are already defeated." Naraku laughed. "I have no reason to make a deal with you."

"No. I can still win Naraku." She said confidently as she staggered back to her feet, blood staining the front of her kimono and running in small, red streams down her armour.

She drew every last ounce of her power to her, drawing on all of her love, pain and fear to add to it. She glowed so brightly it was like staring into the sun, even for those without the sight.

"I can purify everything for a five mile radius Naraku. Sesshomaru-sama would sooner die than disgrace himself by harming his mate, let alone living the rest of his life control by a mere human bitch. And so help me I will do anything in my power to protect my friends and let him keep his honor and pride." She shouted confidently, her power growing even stronger, so strong Tenseiga started to pulse in warning.

(POV)

He fought through the red fog of hate that clouded his mind. He could feel it. It was so close. It was like a warm blanket on a cold winters day, warm and inviting. The love that welled from it called to him.

He fought fang and claw towards it. He would not lose to some human. The warm shelter grew stronger, and as it did so did he. Finally, he was within reaching distance, but the fog of red hate started to suffocate him.

Dimly, he could hear voices. They were familiar and distant, though he found it hard to place their owners.

"You are already defeated…"

"_Naraku_." His mind registered, and his hatred for that speaker sparked, almost trapping him in the wall of red again.

He was saved by another voice that rang loud and clear in his mind. He didn't catch the first half of what she said, but the rest went through his mind like a jolt of lightening.

"Sesshomaru would sooner die then disgrace himself by harming his mate, let alone living the rest of his life control by a mere human bitch. And so help me, I'll do anything in my power to protect my friends and let him keep his honor and pride."

"Kagome!"

The red fog of hate was pushed back completely as he came to, his world coming back into focus as he thrust the anger out of his soul and enveloped the love and clean anger coming from his mate.

He saw her then and it shocked him deeply. She stood before him in all her glory and pride, wearing his mothers armour as if it had been made for her. Her miko powers flared wildly around her as she stared Naraku down.

He could tell her wrist was broken and could smell the blood from the gash on her chest. She was clearly in a lot of pain, but none of it showed. He noticed he was holding Tenseiga and that Tetsusaiga was blade first in the ground not too far away from him. Kagome was holding it's sheath and he assumed she had been wielding Tetsusaiga and that he had used Tenseiga to knock it out of her hands.

He also felt the power of the jewel shards coursing through his body. Their corruption stank to his youki. Even as he noticed all of this subconsciously his mind thought of only one thing.

Never in his life had he been so proud of another. The fact that that other was his mate only made it more sweet.

"Choose Naraku." Kagome snarled at the hanyou, having yet to notice Sesshomaru was himself again.

"I have already won woman. I have no need to barging with you. You claim you would sooner see your mate dead then have him dishonor himself by harming you, but what about Inuyasha and that nekoyoukai of yours? Are you so willing to destroy their lives all for the honor of a man who took you against your will? What of the warriors fighting for your cause not so far away? Will you sacrifice their lives?" Naraku challenged with howling laughter.

He felt Kagome falter, and faltered himself as the Kuromiko was able to fight back Kagome's unconscious control over him. He snarled as he fought the bitches control, finding it harder without Kagome's support.

As quickly as she had faltered she was back. He smiled in satisfaction as the Kuromiko screamed in pain as her spell was broken as Kagome's overpowering love for all living things raced over him.

Kirara roared as Inuyasha shouted something that was garbled, though he figured he was trying to tell Kagome to do it. Kagome stood firm once more.

"There is your answer Naraku. They would sooner die than lose to you. No true warrior would prefer losing to you than die killing you." She said firmly as her power grew about her once more.

She held out her half of the jewel in her hand and concentrated all of her power into it. It was a last ditch effort Kikyo had warned her about. She felt her power draining and was so busy concentrating on what she was doing, she never noticed anything else around her.

Every jewel shard was purified. Jakotsu, Kohaku, and Mukotsu screamed in agony as the shards shot from their bodies and fused with her jewel. Two more shards came from a distance and he figured they must be from the other two members of the Schichinintai.

Sesshomaru held back his own howls as the shards in his own body became pure and shot out from him, leaving bleeding puncture marks all over his body. The last shards flew from Naraku and all anyone could do was watch as the jewel was completed before her. It flashed painfully as it was completed, temporarily blinding everyone.

She opened her eyes and stared at Naraku in triumph, before promptly collapsing to the ground. He rushed to her side, catching her before she fell and held her close. Inuyasha, no longer being held down by Jakotsu, who was nothing but dust and bones once more, was up on his feet in and instant and rammed into the Kuromiko, knocking her to the ground.

He wrapped his legs around her neck and promptly broke it. Sango was ignoring them, crying over her brother whom was now lifeless on the ground. Miroku was trying to comfort her even as he protected them from Naraku, who took that moment of distraction to flee. Kanna was no where in sight and no one could remember when she had disappeared.

With the kuromiko dead he was completely himself again. He held his mate close as she breathed shallowly, having used far too much of her power. Her spirit was all but drained.

(break)

"Damn Schichinintai." Kouga snarled to himself as he barely managed to dodge aside from Suikotsu's claws, only to have to jump back to avoid Bankotsu's halberd, Banryuu.

Both Schichinintai men had decimated large portions of their army before Kouga had managed to catch their attention. Now he was almost wishing he hadn't. Without the jewel shards in his legs he could barely move fast enough to keep both of them busy.

"_At least they only have one shard each. I would already be dead if Bankotsu had even half of the power he had last time we fought him."_ He thought.

Suikotsu made another lunge for him and this time Kouga would not be able to move aside.

"Kouga." Ayame shouted as her kick took Suikotsu in the side, giving Kouga the precious seconds he needed to draw his katanna and parry Banryuu before Bankotsu speared him with it.

"Ayame." Kouga shouted in concern.

He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye as she desperately fended off Suikotsu, retreating quickly and off balanced. His attention was called back to Bankotsu as the leader of the Schichinintai forced him off balance yet again.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Get out of my way bastard."

"Just die already ookami." Bankotsu shot back.

He heard a scream and glanced back to see Ayame laying on the ground with blood running down her check from Suikotsu's claws.

"Ayame." Kouga shouted, watching hopelessly as Suikotsu's claws came baring down on her, only to be cut off by blades of wind.

Suikotsu jumped back, snarling his rage as he glared up at the bitch who dared to steal his kill.

"Kagura." Suikotsu snarled.

Distracted by the shock of events, Kouga failed to notice Bankotsu's fist come for his face until after it had connected and he was laying on the ground looking up at him in surprise with Banryuu a millimetre from his throat.

"Die, ookami…" Bankotsu started to say, but suddenly went silent, his mouth wide in shock.

Kouga watched in horrid fascination as Bankotsu suddenly screamed in agony, joined shortly by Suikotsu. The shards in their bodies flashed white before shooting off. Both Schichinintai men collapsed as nothing but dust and bones again.

"_Kagome_." Kouga thought numbly as he got back to his feet, Ayame by his side in an instant.

He looked around for Kagura, wondering why the wind witch had bothered to save Ayame when she had killed so many Ookami in the past. She was no where to be found.

He looked around the battle field, taking a moment to rest. Blood was flowing freely and never before had he seen such a bloody conflict. Without Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Kagura the army was starting to look lost and their own forces were starting to win.

"Kouga?" Ayame called concerned.

"I'm fine. "Kouga answered.

His hair went up and he quickly turned around and spotted a flash of dark meisma.

"Naraku." He snarled as he took off to intercept the hanyou.

"Kouga." Ayame shouted after him.

"Take care of things here." He shouted back to her.

"Hai."

"_This time Naraku, I will kill you."_ Kouga thought determinedly as he grounded to a halt right in front of Naraku's path.

He turned to look at the undead Miko who calmly walked up beside him and didn't once acknowledge him. The fighting was off to their far right as they waited in silence for Naraku to make his appearance.

"_Damn woman makes my skin crawl."_ He thought in regards to Kikyo as Naraku appeared before them, looking shocked his path was blocked.

Kouga just gave a feral grin as Kikyo gave an amused one. Naraku, was stunned into silence.

(break)

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called softly to her.

Inuyasha walked up to him, pausing only to slice his restraints with Tetsusaiga before removing the damn bit from his mouth and bringing the blade with him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called weakly as he kneeled down next to them, tears threatening to spill.

She stirred slightly in his arms and her eyes opened, though they seemed to be dazed.

"Inuyasha?" She called, her eyes searching around blindly.

"I'm here." He answered, taking one of her hands in his own and brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Is Naraku gone?" She asked, her voice sounding strained.

Her armour had taken the blunt of Toukijin's strike and her wound was shallow, in no was there a threat of her bleeding to death anytime soon.

"He fled." Inuyasha answered.

"The jewel is complete?"

"Yeah. You did it. Just like you vowed to do. It is pure and glowing pink." He answered.

"Do you still want your wish?" She asked.

He hesitated.

"No. I no longer wish for that." He answered, shaking his head to empathises the point.

"Why? I thought it was what you wanted more than life itself." She asked, confusion in her voice.

"It would make you unhappy and such a selfish wish would only corrupt the jewel again." He answered truthfully.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see. Is Sesshomaru alright? Is the kuromiko dead, or did they leave?"

"I am here Kagome." Sesshomaru answered for himself, holding her tighter.

She smiled as she reached out with her hand, tracing his face with her fingers.

"Can you hear fighting?" She asked.

Sesshomaru frowned at the odd question but did concentrate and was shocked to hear the sounds of battle off in the distance.

"Indeed." He answered.

"Please. The armies of the Southern, Eastern, South-Western and our own lands are fighting Naraku's hoard. They need your help. And….please, can you bring back Kohaku with Tenseiga?"

He turned his attention to where Sango was grieving over her brother. He handed Kagome to Inuyasha and walked over to the crying Taijiya.

"This is for what you did for my mate and for what the boy had done for Rin." He said calmly as he slashed Kohaku with Tenseiga before sheathing his fathers fang and returning to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"I apologise for breaking your command not to speak with Inuyasha." She said as he took her from his brother again.

The apology took him by surprise.

"You are forgiving. It was an order I made in anger and I rectify it now."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Inuyasha, bring my bow." She said softly before losing consciousness once more.

Behind him he could here Sango cry in joy as she hugged a crying and confused Kohaku to her. Sesshomaru stood up, cradling Kagome against him as he turned to look at them.

"Save your weeping for later." He said in his usual, emotionless voice, catching all of their attentions. "There is a hanyou out there who will die tonight for the atrocities he has committed. Come."

They stared at him in shock for a moment before falling into step behind him as he marched towards the sound of fighting, tracing Naraku's scent. Inuyasha kept pace with him, stopping only to grab Kagome's bow, as the three humans rode on Kirara.

They crested a ridge and saw the battle laid out before them in all of it's bloody glory. He ignored it in favour of following Naraku's scent, which led them around the battle and to a ridge where the hanyou in question had found his way bared by the human miko who smelt of dirt and ashes and had rescued Rin from Suikotsu years ago, and the ookamiyoukai Kouga. Inuyasha disappeared briefly before returning with a fresh quiver of arrows.

He landed behind Naraku, the others lined up beside him. Naraku turned to face them. His face showed calm, but his eyes held a hint of panic.

"Kagome." Kouga shouted, worry evident in his voice.

(POV)

Kagome woke again and Sesshomaru set her down. She was a little unsteady but took her bow back from Inuyasha and used that to steady herself as she tied the quiver on.

"_Damn. I'm weaker then I thought."_ She growled to herself as she forced herself to stand up tall beside Sesshomaru, head raised high in defiance. Her vision was still a little blurry but it was quickly clearing.

"Kouga-kun. Who is commanding your forces?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

"Ginta and Hakkaku." He answered.

"Return to them." She commanded.

"What?" Kouga demanded shocked.

"Your army needs you Kouga-sama. Today is not a day to worry over petty revenge. Today it is serious and this is war. Return to your tribe and lead your people to victory on the battle field of honor."

He looked at her in stunned disbelief, as did her friends. He finally relented and left, a lot slower than normal making the lack of his jewel shards painfully obvious.

She turned her attention to Kikyo and shared a respectful nod before turning to face Naraku, her eyes as cold and emotionless as the taiyoukai she stood beside.

"Naraku." She said coldly.

"Kagome-sama. How nice to see you again so soon." He said with false sweetness.

"We end it today Naraku. Never again will you be able to harm and corrupt the lives of others for your sick desires. You have made too many strong enemies and now you shall pay for your atrocities with your life. Prepare to go to hell Naraku." She said coldly.

She lifted her bow off of the ground, drew an arrow and trained it one him. Her friends also readied their weapons and themselves for what they knew would be the final battle with him.

Naraku laughed as he shed his human guise and started to morph into a sick, twisted parody of hundreds of fused youkai. She held steady and waited as her friends fanned out around her.

Sango took to the air on Kirara. Miroku ran to her left as Inuyasha bounded to her right. Sesshomaru remained beside her and took a few steps forward as he drew Toukijin.

She could feel Naraku's youki growing at an alarming rate until it was even greater than Sesshomaru's. She pushed her fear aside as she summoned her barrier, leaving Sesshomaru out of it as she knew he would want to fight Naraku physically.

"Your power has grown considerable." He commented, not taking his eyes off of their shared prey.

She nodded in acceptance of the ever so rarely giving compliment.

"I know you can feel his youki and we both know that Naraku is even more powerful than we first anticipated. This once we are all going to have to work together."

He nodded his head as they waited for Naraku to finish his transformation.

"Rin and the kitsune kit?"

"Safe at home with Sekira." She answered. "I left orders for them to be giving to Keade and her village should we fail to win today. Keade will care for them for as long as she can."

He nodded his head again and this time turned to face her. She shifted her gaze from Naraku to him, surprised to see him smiling at her in pride, his emotionless mask gone. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

"Never in my life have I been so proud of another." He said.

She smiled back and held back a blush. She nodded her head and turned her attention back to Narku, who had finally finished his transformation.

All but Kikyo shouted out a cry as they launched themselves at him.

"For my betrayal."

"For my friends"

"For my curse."

"For my family."

"_Roar_."

"For my honor and pride."

Kagome let her arrow fly, Inuyasha launched a Kaze no Kizu, Miroku flung wards and battled with his staff, Sango launched her newly repaired Haraikatsu, forged from the shards of her first one by Toutousai, Kikyo fired her own arrow, Kirara evaded attacks keeping Sango safe, and Sesshomaru launched his own attack from Toukijin.

Pieces of Naraku fell everywhere and Kagome kept an eye on them, deliberately destroying any large pieces, remembering what Inuyasha had said about Naraku trying to absorb him and Sesshomaru.

Naraku was between her and Kikyo and both of them covered the other warriors with their purifying arrows, which seemed to be the only thing that truly hurt him. Sango's Haraikatsu was dealing as much damage as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords. Miroku diverted his attention from Naraku to the hornets flying around him, preventing him from using his Kazanna.

Kohaku stood off to the side, watching in horrid fascination at the fight going on before him. Kagome put everything out of her mind and concentrated on the task before her.

She fired another arrow straight at Naraku, her hope rising as it flew true, to bounce off of his barrier. Toukijin's attack was stopped, as was Sango's and Inuyasha's.

"Keh. Wont stop us this time Naraku." Inuyasha snarled as Tetsusaiga turned red. "Kaze no Kizu." He shouted as he slashed the barrier and watched in satisfaction as it crumbled.

Distracted, Kagome barely had time to shout a warning to him before one of Naraku's tentacles shout out and knocked him from the sky. Inuyasha shouted in pain as she shouted his name.

Tetsusaiga went flying from his grasp to be lost amongst the dust they were kicking up from the battle. Naraku's follow up attack was stopped by Kikyo, who's arrow purified his tentacle off.

Not missing a beat Sesshomaru launched another attack with Toukijin as the others shouted to Inuyasha, who forced himself to his feet and started to defend himself with his claws as he desperately looked for Tetsusaiga, fearing a transformation in such a life threatening fight.

Kirara roared and Kagome shouted again, as did Miroku, who rushed to catch a falling Sango as Naraku managed to hit the flying nekoyoukai into a near by tree. The tree snapped as Kirara fell to the ground, the now broken tree landing on her and pinning her as she mewed pitifully.

Miroku caught Sango, the force of the fall knocking him off of his feet and to the ground.

"Sango." He called concerned as he checked her over.

She was just unconscious. He sighed in relief as he stood up and guarded her body untill she could recover. Both of them were out of the fighting range and he realized that both of them were out of their league and decided it would be best to remain out of this fight, no matter how much he wished revenge on Naraku.

Kohaku caught up to them and tended to his sister as Miroku stood guard. Seeing her friends safe Kagome turned her attention back to the fight before her. Inuyasha was barely dodging attacks, his body covered in various wounds, clearly not at full strength. The absence of his fire rat robes made a big difference as his body was all but unprotected.

She turned to Sesshomaru, who was also starting to tire now that he had twice the number of attacks to dodge. She caught Kikyo's eyes across from her and they shared a nod. Kikyo defended Inuyasha as she defended Sesshomaru.

Naraku snarled in annoyance, and changed tactics. Kagome watched in horror as Naraku levelled an attack at her and Kikyo. Kikyo, ever calm under fire, merely erected a barrier that purified any part of the hanyou that touched it.

Kagome, on the other hand, had next to no power left and could only watch in horror as the attack came for her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha shouted.

There was a white blur and something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air out of her lungs. When she recovered she realized her hands were sticky with blood and that someone was on top of her. She opened her eyes to stare up into golden ones that held a hint of concern.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered in disbelief. "You're wounded." She gasped when she saw the front of his shirt red with blood and a piece of tentacle sticking out of his chest.

"I am fine." He said as he got off of her, ripping the piece of Naraku out of him and throwing it aside.

"Look out." Came Inuyasha's shout.

Sesshomaru was barely able to get Toukijin up in time to deflect the attacks coming at them. She quickly erected a weak barrier. It gave Sesshomaru the time he needed to deflect the attacks and gain a breath before it collapsed.

She looked back to Inuyasha, who was fighting off more of Naraku's attacks as he vainly looked for his sword. Confident that Kagome was safe for the moment, Sesshomaru darted back into the fry, alleviating some of the pressure from his brother and working out some of his anger at Naraku for daring to try and harm his mate..

Kagome took a few seconds to catch her breath before picking up her bow again and firing.

"It is hopeless." Naraku taunted. "Your lives will be mine and I will have the completed Shikon no Tama."

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha shouted.

"That is acceptable." Naraku chuckled.

"_It's like we aren't even hurting him." _Kagome thought emotionlessly, strangely calm. _"How can we hurt him? How can we kill him?"_

"_I gave Naraku your jewel shards in order to kill him." _Kikyo had said that almost four years ago after stealing their jewel shards and giving them to Naraku.

"_The jewel?" _Kagome thought, pulling out the Shikon no Tama and staring at it, glowing a healthy pink.

"_Midoriko sealed herself and the youkai she was fighting in here. Can it be used to trap Naraku?"_ She wondered.

The budding of a plan came to her. She gripped the jewel closer to her as she rushed down onto the field, dropping her bow as it would only hinder her. Her sudden movement caught Sesshomaru's eye and he turned to look at her in disbelief, wondering what she was doing to so endanger herself and their child.

That moment was all it took for Naraku to take advantage of it. Something collided with his side, sending him flying as he dropped Toukijin, instantly loosing it in the dust. Inuyasha was also distracted by Kagome's action and received the same treatment.

Kagome, however, was left alone as Naraku let her run closer to him. Kikyo, understanding that Kagome had finally figured it out, called off her own attack and gathered her miko powers around her, ready to finish off Naraku once and for all.

"Naraku." Kagome shouted as she stopped her sprint and walked up to him confidently, Shikon no Tama held before her.

"You come before me unprotected miko." Naraku laughed.

She held the jewel before her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru recovered by this point. Both of them were now weapon less and both of them alternated between scanning for their weapons and watching Kagome, both of them frozen by the power of the moment.

"I can not defeat you Naraku." Kagome said calmly. "Thus, I wish but one thing in exchange for the Shikon no Tama."

"Name it and it will be yours." He promised with a smile on his still human face.

"I desire that my friends and I can go free, never to be bothered by you again." She demanded.

"Done." He said eagerly and quickly.

"Kagome, no." Inuyasha shouted as he bolted towards her, seeming to move in slow motion as she handed the jewel over.

Naraku laughed loudly as he finally achieved his ultimate desire. She never saw the attack coming and was flying through the air before she even knew what had happened. Inuyasha caught her and Sesshomaru joined them at once, using his acid whip to defend them from the few attacks Naraku sent at them to keep them distracted while he fully absorbed the jewel into his chest.

"Now Kikyo." She whispered.

Kikyo, ignored by Naraku, started to glow as she sent out her purifying powers and cast the spell to seal Naraku into the jewel with the other youkai Midoriko had condemned years ago.

Inuyasha cradled her against his chest. Oh how she hurt, but Kikyo needed to be protected least Naraku figure out what was going on and decide to attack her. Caught in the throws of her spell Kikyo could not defend herself.

"Inuyasha. Protect Kikyo." Kagome ordered, her voice horse.

He looked at her stunned, never dreaming Kagome would order him to protect Kikyo. Seeing his confusion she quickly explained. His eyes widened, as did Sesshomaru's as they listened to her explanation.

Nodding in understanding, Inuyasha set her down before rushing to fight Naraku once again, hoping to keep the hanyou's attention on him. Kagome scanned the battle field and spotted Miroku protecting a still unconscious Sango who was being tended to by Kohaku.

Seeing her friends still safely out of danger she forced herself to her feet and retreated from the field back to where she had dropped her bow. Sesshomaru covered her retreat and Naraku seemed to let her go.

"_Kikyo, please hurry."_ She thought as she got to her bow and picked it up again.

She turned her attention to Kikyo and realized what was taking so long. Kikyo, no longer a pure, human miko, didn't have the power to do what they had planned. Realizing that she was going to have to blend her power with Kikyo she limped across the field towards the miko.

Her body hurt, and her wrist was still broken. It was throbbing now, having been put through so much abuse after having been forced to put pressure on her wrist every time she had fired her bow. The adrenaline was starting to run out.

She was generally ignored and she could hear the crude cursing of Inuyasha from beside her as he fought a quickly growing, more powerful Naraku. With both warriors deprived of their weapons, the fight was going bad.

Inuyasha continued his Hijin Tetsuou and Sankon Tetsuou as Sesshomaru lashed with his poison in both whip form and spray from his claws. Above all of it Naraku was laughing manically. She was almost there when she heard a loud grunt followed by a loud thud.

She turned to see Sesshomaru laying in the dirt, his once white robes now brown with dirt and red with blood, of which she didn't doubt much of it was his. Naraku seemed to notice her for the first time and launched an attack at her.

She was frozen to the spot. Inuyasha tried to reach her, but was knocked aside by another tentacle. She watched in horror as Naraku's attack came closer. She had no way to defend herself.

That had hurt. He was growing tired and his injuries were starting to stock pile. He peeled himself off of the ground as he looked up to see Naraku knock his pitiful brother aside and launch an attack at Kagome. An attack she had no way to dodge.

"_Damn. No time to get to her. If only I had Toukijin." _He thought desperately. _"I must protect her and my child."_

There. Before him. He could see the sun glinting off of a flash of steel. Snarling, he rushed forwards, bowing down and scooping the blade up as he ran past.

"_Kagome_." He mentally screamed as he launched his attack, watching in satisfaction as Naraku's attack was cut short by….

"_What_?" He thought shocked as he looked down at the blade in his hand.

The fighting stopped momentarily as everyone stared at him in shock.

(POV)

Kagome watched in shock as Naraku's attack was cut off by the Kaze no Kizu.

"_Inuyasha must have found Tetsusaiga." _She thought in relief.

She turned to thank him and found her jaw dropping open in shock. It was not Inuyasha who held Tetsusaiga, but Sesshomaru.

"How?" Inuyasha asked, looking up from his place on the ground.

"_Of course." _Kagome thought mentally. _"Tetsusaiga can only be used to protect humans. Sesshomaru was protecting me, thus the barrier let him pass."_

Sesshomaru seemed just as stunned as everyone else. His father's fang, the one blade he had coveted for so long, was finally in his hand. The blade had accepted him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called. "Can I have my blade back now, unless if you want me transforming on you?"

Sesshomaru looked from the blade to his brother, who stood beside him with his hand held out. Briefly he toyed with the idea of using Tetsusaiga to cut that hand off and return an old favour, but tossed that thought aside as childish and unbefitting of his rank.

He handed the blade to his brother, deciding that winning this battle was more important and he would need his brother whole to win it, as much as he despised admitting he needed help at all.

"Arigato." Inuyasha let lose the breath he had been holding. "Looks like you don't hate humans as much as I thought you did."

"Shut up hanyou." He said coldly.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"There's the arrogant bastard of a brother I know. Let's say we send Naraku to hell. For Kagome?"

"For Kagome." He agreed.

Inuyasha smirked as he turned to face Naraku, concentrating on the now foul aura of the jewel. Power began to radiate from Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to use Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, but I will need time to draw the power. Can you distract him long enough for me to pull it off?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru leaped forward. Catching a glint of light, he finally spotted Toukijin and rearmed himself. Naraku cursed, but continued his assault. Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated, for once trusting his brother to defend him for the first time since his brother had banished him and his mother.

(POV)

She limped the rest of the way to Kikyo, also letting out a held breath as Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. She noticed he found Toukijin and was now attacking Naraku full force, gaining all of the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha was just standing there, but she could feel the youki gathering around Tetsusaiga and knew he was getting ready to use the blades ultimate attack.

"He must be aiming for the jewel and Sesshomaru is protecting him." She thought, suddenly swelling with pride as she watched the two brothers put all of their hatred aside to fight for a common goal.

She stopped next to Kikyo and silently added her power to hers. She felt Kikyo welcome her into her power mesh. The world darkened and all she could see was a black void with Kikyo standing next to her.

"You're assistance is appreciated." Kikyo said.

Kagome merely nodded her head as she added her own, quickly draining and waning, power to the fight. The jewel in Naraku's chest started to burn and he hissed in pain and rage.

"What?" Naraku screamed as pink power started to erupt from his chest.

His eyes scanned the battle ground until it settled on Kikyo and Kagome, both of whom were kneeling on the ground by this point, side by side with hands held in prayer and glowing with power.

"Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha in shock and horror as Sesshomaru retreated out of the blast range and added Toukijin's attack just to make sure. The Bakuryuha picked up Toukijin's wave and increased its power. Naraku screamed as the combined might of both attacks ripped into him, cutting and dividing his body until next to nothing was left of him.

Suddenly so weakened, his youki all but destroyed, he screamed in pain again as the jewel was finally completely purified. It rose from his chest, as his body smoked and dissipated. The completed Shikon no Tama settled in Kagome's hand, glowing healthy pink once more.

The smoke cleared and all that remained of Naraku was a human man covered in horrible burns. Kikyo stood up and walked up to him.

"Onigumo." She said calmly.

"Ki…ki…yo." Onigumo stuttered, pain lacing his voice.

"I am here." She kneeled down next to him and rested her hand on his forehead.

Inuyasha watched silently as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked up to them. Kikyo turned her attention away from Onigumo to him. She stood up and walked up to him.

Kagome watched in silence. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and supported her as she tried to stand. She gave up and just rested against him, ignoring the blood that was soaking her clothes and continued to flow from his many wounds and the pain of her broken wrist and slashed chest.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo."

"I free you from my hatred." She said.

He stared at her in shock as she turned back to Onigumo.

"Come with me to hell, where we belong." She said to him.

"Will I be with you? For all eternity?" He asked weakly.

"For all eternity." She agreed.

Onigumo tried to smile as the ground around them started to crumble.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha shouted.

He attempted to reach her, only to be repelled by the dead Miko's barrier.

"Go on Inuyasha. Live. Find happiness again." Kikyo bid.

Kagome watched, silent tears flowing freely down her face as Kikyo and Onigumo started to disappear into the ground.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, hurting for him.

Inuyasha was crying freely, tears streaming down his face as he reached out to the first woman he had ever loved.

"You are free to love again Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered as she sank into the earth.

Inuyasha sank to his knees and continued to cry, softly calling Kikyo's name even after the earth had sealed itself up again and she was gone. Kagome looked on in worry and sadness as Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara finally rejoined them.

They shared a moment of silence in respect to Kikyo and Inuyasha before moving away from that spot to another, clear of the debris of their battle. They sat in silence as they tended their wounds.

Miroku tended Inuyasha as Sango bound Kagome's wrist and treated her few wounds before turning her attention to Kohaku once again. No one bothered with being body shy. They were just too beat up to care.

Sesshomaru was worse off and Kagome tended him as best she could with one hand, silently wondering how he managed to so easily and effortlessly overcome such a handicap. She had to peel his clothes off, the blood having dried somewhat and acting as glue.

He was clearly in a lot of pain. While he didn't make a sound of discomfort, he did winch ever once in a while when her fingers explored a tender spot. Kagome was glad they had bothered to bring a first aid kit full of bandage and antiseptic.

It was the antiseptic that finally got a whimper out of him, the sound taking her by surprise so much she froze in shock, before continuing her work.

"Gomen." She apologized.

"I am fine." He said, his voice strained.

When everyone was finally tended to, Miroku hesitantly removed his prayer beads. The kazanna was gone. That lightened the mood for everyone but Inuyasha, who was depressed enough not to notice, and Sesshomaru, who just didn't care.

Kagome looked up from tending Sesshomaru, tying the last bandage around his chest off, as the commanders of the army approached them. Instantly, Ladies Akio, Terea, and Aleria were by her side, as was a concerned Kouga before his mother firmly banished him.

Akio looked over their work, redoing anything that had been poorly done. Her work on Sesshomaru was fine, but Akio did look her wrist over. Now that the adrenaline was over, it hurt like hell. She gritted her teeth in agony as Akio set bones and retied the bandage.

The other lords arrived soon after and they set camp right there, packaging them into the first tent they set up and sternly ordered to rest.

Too exhausted to truly fight, she obediently crawled under the furs provided, drank the draught Akio had forced upon her and slept deeply in the arm of her mate the moment her head touch his shoulder. He followed right behind her as soon as he finished the foul tasting concoction Akio forced down his throat.

Akio smiled at both of them before retreating from the tent to tend to the other wounded. With that potion in their system, even Sesshomaru should sleep for twenty-four hours without waking.

* * *

Wow, that was one long chapter, but I couldn't be mean and divide it into two. So tell me what you thought of the fight. Naraku really needs to think up new schemes doesn't he? Ah well, not like he's ever going to be able to again. Sigh. I almost feel sorry for him, NOT. I do, however, sort of feel bad for Onigumo and Kikyo, but I wanted to get ride of Kikyo in a nice way without letting her take Inuyasha, need him for my sequel, and I respect Kikyo. Anyone who has seen the latter eps. knows she changes a lot from the vengeful bitch you first meet her as. Heck, there is one whole ep. where she learns respect for Kagome. And anyone who saves Rin's life can't be that bad.


	16. Afterwards

Chapter 16

Afterwards

Kagome woke up slowly, noticing she seemed to be in something soft and warm and was contently curled up against Sesshomaru, almost hugging him like a teddy bear with one leg wrapped around his and her head resting on his chest with a lock of hair clutched in her fist. She frowned as she realized they were in their bed at the mansion and not in a tent on the battle field, and never mind the intimate position she was in.

She bolted fully awake in confusion, sitting up so fast it caused the room to spin. She groaned as she laid back down, throwing an arm over her eyes and groaning.

"Kagome-sama." Akio called softly, concern in her voice as she sat down next to her.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked as the world ceased spinning at such an alarming rate, though it was still spinning.

She removed her arm from her eyes and blinked up into the worried face of Akio, the Kitsune leaning over the bed, peering into her eyes.

"We carried you back." Akio answered.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"A week ago." Akio answered.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked. "I've been out for a week?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks. We were starting to fear for you and Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru?"

She turned to look at him. He was still sleeping deeply and was not at all disturbed by her movements. Frowning, she let a small amount of her power creep out to him and found the small 'knot' in his mind that was keeping him out.

She 'untied' it and watched in satisfaction as his breathing picked up and golden eyes fluttered open to look up at her.

His eyes held confusion for a brief second before settling into their usual emotionless orbs, though not before she saw relief cross them as his eyes focused on her.

"Akio-sama, thank you for attending to us. I think we would like to get cleaned up and then address those we are fortunate enough to call friend."

"Of course. Please take your time and do not over overexert yourselves. Terea-sama and Sekira have also cared for you. Those children of yours have also been worried. The girl had picked flowers everyday and the kit speaks to you daily."

"What of Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kirara and Inuyasha?" She asked.

"The humans and nekoyoukai have returned to a nearby human village. As for Inuyasha…."

"Keh. I'm right here, making sure you two don't die on me." He snorted as he barged into the room, interrupting lady Akio, whose face held amusement before being replaced by a scowl.

Kagome eeped as she quickly covered her naked body with the bed sheets and shouted 'Oswari' loud enough it echoed, followed by a satisfied 'thump' as Inuyasha hit the ground face first.

"Hanyou, have you no shred of decency." Sesshomaru scolded, speaking for the first time since waking up.

"Keh. Who do you think carried your sorry ass home? I knew I should have just left you there." He snorted from the ground.

"That is no excuse to just barge in on us." Kagome shouted.

"Keh. Scared I might come in at a bad time?" He snorted from his place on the ground.

Kagome blushed deeply, then turned scarlet with rage as Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"You can be so…"

And with that the two of them diverged into a shouting match. Lady Akio excused herself and left. Neither of them noticed as they continued to trade insults and continued to misread each others apologises. It was rather amusing, at least for a while.

Finally, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, catching both of their attentions. Inuyasha just blinked at him as Kagome suddenly looked abashed and apologized with a "gomen, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Inuyasha. You may continue this conversation with Kagome after we have cleaned up and eaten."

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's reply, but he did turn and leave. "Remember what we talked about, big brother." Inuyasha reminded as he left.

Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on as Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What conversation?" She asked curiously.

"It is not important. Come. Let us bathe and eat."

Nodding her head in agreement, they fell into their normal morning routine, despite the fact neither one of them were very steady on their feet at first and Kagome still couldn't use her wrist. Food was brought to them in the bath house and she noticed all of his wounds had healed. Go figure. Damn superior youkai healing powers.

She looked down to her broken wrist. Apparently Akio, who was an accomplished healer, had tended to it and she was sternly ordered not to use it for several months while the bones healed.

The shikon no tama was now around her neck as it had been the first time she found the jewel. She was worried about it. It didn't feel right since having absorbed 'Naraku,' leaving only the burned bandit Onigumo behind. She felt more drained than normal and could tell that it was taking more power to keep the jewel purified than it first had.

Or was it just her imagination? After all the first time she had held the completed jewel she was still using her power subconsciously. It had also been corrupted for the last four years, so perhaps it was no surprise that it would take more to purify it than when she had first been given it.

"What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing." She denied, turning her gaze from the jewel to him.

He looked at her, but let the subject rest.

"Where did you find that armour and bow?" He asked.

She sighed, but looked him straight into the eye.

"Please pay close attention to my scent. Will you be able to read my scent here or should I get out of the water?"

"I can read your scent fine." He answered.

Water clung to scent strongly and as long as it wasn't fast moving it actually amplified the scent and would linger for days.

She nodded her head as she began.

"I thought about how hard it would be for me to rule our lands without your help. I thought about how I could possibly raise our child alone, even with Miroku-sama and Sango-chan to help me.

"I am human, our child will be a hanyou, unable to defend himself, or herself, yet. The West would be very weak and many enemies would seek to conquer it and there was no telling if your forces would answer to me without the fear of your reprehension." Tears streamed down her face in painful memory, but she forced herself to continue.

"I fell into despair and had a terrible nightmare. Before I could fall completely into the growing darkness, a light appeared and I met a man I had never seen before but recognized from Myoga-jiichan's descriptions."

She paused.

"It was you father, Inutashio. I was shocked at first, and demanded to know how he could possibly be in my dreams. He said 'Your pain called to me. Being mated to my son makes you family, thus I heard your call.'

"He offered me council and we talked a little. I never knew Inutashio mated Inuyasha's mother in Midsummer's heat as well. He said he learned to love her after seeing her undying loyalty to him.

"He also mentioned your own mother."

She saw his eyes harden at that.

"And what did he say about my mother?" He asked coldly.

"That he loved her very much and that she died protecting you when you were very young. He was proud of her and cursed the day she was taken from you both. He said he regretted not being able to spend much time with you as a child and felt guilty for spending so much of it with Inuyasha, since by the time Inuyasha was born you were old enough to help him rule his lands, freeing up some of his time."

"What else did he say?"

"Not much after that." She shrugged. "We just chatted. I woke up and went back to planning my attack on Naraku. He visited me again the night before the confrontation and told me where the find the armour and bow I was using. He said I should use them and wished me the best of luck."

Sesshomaru was silent.

He stood up suddenly and walked away from her.

"You do not believe me?" She said in a defeated whisper.

He paused as he reached the edge of the pool.

"I believe you." He said as he climbed out, dressed and left.

She sighed and got out as well, silently walking back to her room, thinking herself a fool to have revealed so much to him. She changed into a pure black robe of mourning for those who lost their lives, or had their lives corrupted, by Naraku.

"Kagome." Came two plaintive cries as Rin and Shippo invaded her room.

She smiled down at them, though the smile was forced. Neither noticed as they latched onto her, tears streaming down their face and they told her how worried they had been. Rin instantly demanded to know where Sesshomaru-sama was and Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru-sama wants to be alone for a few minutes I think." She answered.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Sometimes, people learn about something that upsets them, or makes them uncomfortable, and they want a little time alone to think." She answered.

"Do you want some time alone to think?" Shippo asked.

"Hai. But it has been a while and if you two need me right now, than I am all yours." She smiled.

"That's okay Kagome-sama. Shippo and I have to plan the return party for tomorrow night. Sekira-sama is so helpful, and Akio-sama, Terea-sama, and Aleria-sama are helping." Rin said proudly.

"I'm very proud of you both." She said warmly.

Both children left, closing the door behind them as Kagome collapsed onto her bed, faintly realizing this is the first time she had ever touched it and finding that slightly amusing for some reason.

"_Everything turned out alright, so why do I feel so bad? Naraku is dead. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are free. Kohaku is returned to Sango-chan. Miroku-sama's kazanna is gone. Why do I feel so empty?"_

She curled up on her never used before bed and cried silently as she tried to figure out why it was she felt so empty all of a sudden.

"_There is nothing left for me here._" She realized. _"The quest is over. Before I always dreamed of completing the jewel and returning to my time to pick up the life I left behind, but even that is denied to me now._

"_I am trapped here, mated to a man who cares very little about me short of what honor demands of him. I always pictured myself with Inuyasha, but I don't even have him. Nothing ended the way it was suppose to, not for me anyhow._

"_Sango-chan has Kohaku-kun. Miroku-sama is free of his curse. Kouga-kun's tribe has been avenged. Shippo-chan has Rin-chan and me. Rin-chan has me and her Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru's pride's been restored by Naraku's defeat. Inuyasha….he got his revenge on Naraku and was set free by Kikyo._

"_And what do I get. I get pregnant by a man, a youkai, who has little love for humans and hanyous and is only letting me live in his house since honor demands it until he figures the house would be more served to banish me like he did to Inuyasha's mother._

"_All he has to do is throw me in some corner, and my child once it is born, and just sit back and wait for me to die so he can properly mate, at which point he'll just banish our child to restore the honor to his house like he did with his own brother."_

Her sobs racked her body as she replayed the conversation over and over in her mind, caught in an eternal loop of despair.

(POV)

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony of his study, looking out over his lands as he tried to digest all that Kagome now knew of him. His father had spoken to her. After ignoring his own cries for help he had answer a mere, human, miko.

It angered him and made him jealous all at the same time. The fact that his growing suspicions of Inuyasha's mother's arrival had been confirmed only made him feel worse. By banishing them he had brought even more dishonor upon himself.

"_I find myself making more mistakes of late than is acceptable_." He growled to himself. _"My sense of pride is starting to cloud my better judgment."_

He had no regrets bringing Kagome into his house. He had acted as honor demands, but now he was starting to curse the changes she had wrought in him. And the Kuromiko's words continued to course through his mind.

"_Kagome, in a fit of rage, can control me. That is not acceptable. The blood bondage must be completed to eradicate it."_

Usually both mates exchanged marks, but Kagome, being human, did not have the fangs to pierce his skin, nor would he ever allow himself to be marked by a mere human. By permitting his mate to mark him he would be accepting the fact that she was his equal in all ways and it was often years, decades, centuries even, after the initial mating before the female was giving permission to mark her mate.

Since he would not let her mark him he would just have to force her to drink some of his blood, although he was hesitant to do so. He was uncertain what effect drinking his blood would have on her and he most certainly didn't want to harm her or his child.

Everything resolved around that accursed jewel and wishing for his family to be true inuyoukai, although he was also starting to think more closely on that wish as will. He knew it would change Kagome and their child, and very likely Inuyasha would finally get his own wish, but what of Rin and Shippo.

Shippo was already a youkai and was Kagome's son in all but blood, just as Rin was his daughter in all but blood. Would his wish change them and would he, or they, want the change? He could wish for all of his blood to be full Inuyoukai, that would protect Rin and Shippo, but might not change Kagome. Only his child and Inuyasha would benefit from that.

And what of purifying the Jewel? Would Kagome be able to once she was a youkai, or would she lose her miko powers? He had no doubts that purifying the jewel was important.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He blinked, having been so wrapped up in his thought he had not even detected her approach.

"Hai, Rin?"

She ran to him and latched onto his leg, crying loudly.

"I was so worried about you Sesshomaru-sama."

"I apologise for making you worry Rin."

Rin cleared her eyes up and then looked up at him, her eyes suddenly serious and frightening him a little.

"Did you and Kagome-sama fight?" She demanded.

"_Huh_?" He thought shocked. "Why do you ask?" He asked, his voice as emotionless as always.

"Kagome-sama is crying. She sounded very upset. Like she had nothing left." Rin answered sadly.

He marvelled at her. Sure she had said intelligent things like this in the past and it had always taken him by surprise, but this was a serious side of Rin he had never seen before.

"Sesshomaru,"

"_No sama._" He noted shocked.

"I am twelve now, and many girls my age are already looking for mates. I have a question. Will you always just love the carefree girl you saved, or will you love me as I grow up and change? I know you do not care for humans, but I am human and will most likely mate a human. But how can I when I would want your approval, and know I will never get it?"

The Rin before him suddenly scared him. He had never really considered her growing up and moving on. In his eyes she would always be the little girl who had tried to care for him and worshiped his every word.

"I have continued to act like a child to continue to gain your approval, however I am finding it hard to be what I no longer am. I have seen more traveling with you than any human child has ever seen, and seeing and growing up around such things causes maturity. I do not demand an answer now, for I know I have posted a difficult question for you. However, I do have one request."

"What is it Rin?" He asked, his mind numb in shock.

"Go to Kagome. She is your mate, intentional or not. She is like a mother to me and I can not bare to see her hurt. She has done so much to try and make a place for herself here, giving so much and demanding nothing in return. Now, with her quest finished, there is nothing left for her, and I think it is hurting her."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"And what will you be doing?"

Her innocent expression returned. "Why Sesshomaru-sama, Shippo-chan and I will be putting the finishing touches on your Return Party." She said innocently as she skipped away, humming softly.

That tune. The one his own mother had used to calm him down when he was a child. How did Rin know it? He put the puzzle aside as he walked through the mansion, having the misfortune to ran across Inuyasha.

"Why are you still here Hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, not in the mood to deal with his brother.

"Making sure Kagome is alright." Inuyasha answered calmly. "She is my sister after all." He added with a chuckle.

"You are blocking my way." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly. He had killed others for less.

"Noticed that did you?" Inuyasha smirked as he drew Tetsusaiga. "You know, according to Myoga-jiji, you have to care about humans to get past the barrier. So tell me, big brother, how were you able to wield Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Oh, come on. Even I know the answer to this one, or are you too damn prideful to say it out loud?"

Sesshomaru growled low in warning. Inuyasha ignored him.

"You could wield it BECAUSE you did so in defence of a human, a human you care about whether you like it or not. So tell me and look me in the eye when you say this. Tell me you don't care a shred about Kagome. That she is just a human you got saddled with due to your own lack of control on Midsummer's eve. Go on. Say it."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Inuyasha smirked.

"You can't can you? Of course not. There is something special about Kagome and you've noticed it. It's not just her power either. It's her soul."

Inuyasha twirled Tetsusaiga around and held it hilt first towards him.

"Go on. Let us see how much you care for her. If you don't the blade will reject you. If you do, the blade will accept you."

Sesshomaru reached for the hilt, but hesitated.

"Your afraid." Inuyasha said in the moment of hesitation. "Afraid the blade will reject you. If you fear it, it will. Where is the confident bastard of a brother I know?"

Sesshomaru snarled as he grabbed the blade from Inuyasha's hand, half expecting the barrier to reject him. It didn't. He looked at the blade in shock.

"Shippo told me about Kagome." Inuyasha said in the silence. "I swear the damn brat was possessed. He was sounding an awful lot like dad."

"_Possessed? Rin! That song! Mother!" _He realized in shock.

"We ain't ever got along and I ain't ever forgave you for banishing my mother and I, but I'm willing to do almost anything for Kagome. She has done so much for me and I want to pay her back for. I'm doing this for her, not for you.

"You two need to have a talk and you are going to have to listen to her concerns. I want you to take Tetsusaiga with you while you talk to her. It will let her know that you're telling the truth when you tell her you care about her, and so help me you had better tell her or I'll break every damn bone in your worthless body.

"Now go talk to your mate before her friends and I decide you are unworthy of her and remove you from her life, our way, to set her free."

Inuyasha stepped aside.

Sesshomaru still stood there stunned until Inuyasha sighed, moved behind him, and pushed him a little, giving him a jump start.

"You'll pay for that later hanyou." He promised.

"Keh. Tetsusaiga says you wont." Inuyasha threw back with a smirk.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to add a smile of his own to that remark as he walked determinedly to her room, sheathing Tetsusaiga at his side.

Even from the hall he could smell her tears and hear her heart wrenching sobs. He hadn't heard anyone cry that heart broken since he had told Inuyasha he was banished and his brother had broken down before him. He felt a sudden twinge of guilt and vowed to fix that mistake at a later date.

He almost opened her door and walked in, but stopped and knocked instead, unbelievingly repeating Inuyasha's earlier advice in his head about how to treat her.

"Who's there?" Kagome shouted, her voice cracked with strain.

"May I come in?" He asked.

Stunned silence.

"Why?" She asked.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Silence.

"Why didn't you just barge in?"

"It would have been rude and inappropriate." He answered.

"This from the same man who constantly barges in on me, throwing orders around."

"Might I come in?" He asked again, not raising to the barb.

"Why the hell not? It is YOUR house after all." She answered.

He hesitated, but did walk in, closing the door behind him and picking up Inuyasha's, Rin's Shippo's and half of the other occupants of his mansion's scents as they crowded around the door the moment it closed.

He couldn't help a small smile of amusement at that. Trust them to order them together only to spy on the conversation. He shook his head as he walked over to Kagome's room.

The sheets were crumbled and her face was red and puffy from crying, though her head was high and he could feel the sorrow and anger radiating from her eyes. Her back was to a wall and he was going to have to treat her like a frightened dog.

"Kagome." He started, then hesitated, unsure as to where to start.

"Hai, Seshsomaru-sama?" She asked coldly.

"Sesshomaru." He corrected.

"Huh?"

"Just Sesshomaru. The sama is unnecessary save formal functions."

"Alright then. What do you want to talk about _Sesshomaru_?"

"How are you feeling?" He started, figuring that was a neutral question to start with.

"Tired, but fine. My powers still haven't fully recovered."

He nodded his head as she asked him the same question in return.

"My wounds are healed, but my youki is still low."

She nodded her head, recognizing that he had admitted weakness to her and felt a small twinge of joy at having earned his trust enough for him to admit a weakness. Something that Inuyasha had never done until after it was too late and their goose was already in the oven.

She moved aside, silently inviting him to join her on her bed. He sat down, but made no move to get closer to her. In fact, he made sure to leave a comfortable space between them.

"Kagome." He started again. "I want to let you know how proud I was when I saw you standing up to Naraku and how proud I was of you to have fought him on your own. But, most of all, I want you to know how proud I was of you when you put my honour and pride above your own."

She looked at him in surprise. He allowed his mask of indifference to fall and the pride he felt in her to shine through. She smiled back at him, the light going into her eyes, permitting her stunning beauty to show through despite the puffiness of her eyes from crying.

"Arigato. Sesshomaru. I was prepared to die in that fight. I could live as a slave to Naraku, but I could never allow our child to be his. I would sooner die than lose to him."

He nodded his head in understanding, thinking the same thing.

"Kagome. I feel I must apologise for my actions during our stay in that human village. I acted….. improperly." He admitted. "I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."

Her smile widened and she actually moved over and hugged him. He stiffened in shock, before wrapping his arm around her and held her close.

"Arigato. You have no idea how much it means to me for you to say that. I know how hard it is to admit when you did something wrong."

She chuckled suddenly.

"You have to idea how many times I have sat Inuyasha in a fit of anger, only to regret it later and never had the courage to apologise."

"I'm sure he deserved it every time." He said, holding back his laughter as his sharp hearing picked up Inuyasha's quiet cursing from the other side of the door before Rin and Shippo 'shhh-ed' him.

"Perhaps." She agreed.

Inuyasha started cursing again and got 'shh-ed' by half the people listening.

He couldn't help but to chuckle now.

"What?" She asked.

"It is nothing, just remembering how wonderful it was to see Inuyasha's face hit the dirt every time you sat him."

"Hmmm. The Oswari necklace is…."

She stopped at the sound of a thud.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He covered for his brother, holding back laughter as he picked up Inuyasha's cursing and just knew the others were holding the hanyou back from charging through the door.

He turned serious again. They needed to get this out of their system if there was any chance of a stable household.

"Are you happy here?" He asked.

Kagome sighed.

"A little." She admitted, knowing he would know if she lied. "Rin-chan and Shippo-chan need me and I just love playing with and teaching them. I get along with many of the servants and the duties assigned to me give me something to do."

"But?"

She sighed.

"I am human Sesshomaru. I need human friends and to feel human emotions. I miss my family, but I can get over that providing I can visit them, and whether you like it or not, Inuyasha and I are friends, I love him like a brother, and I do not condemn my friends for the sake of one man's pleasure, no matter who that man is. Miroku-sama, Kouga-kun, Sango-chan, Keade-bachan. They are my friends and while I know you do not approve of many of them, I will not push them away for your petty pride.

"To order me to never see them or speak with them again is just being petty. To lock me up in your mansion would destroy my spirit. I have responsibilities outside of being your mate and the lady of the western lands.

"I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and that is going to cause problems because sooner or later, some youkai, or horde of youkai, are going to come after it. As long as I have it, I will never know peace. Being your mate protects it, and me, from the petty youkai who would normally come after a weak human like myself, but who wouldn't dare mess with a taiyoukai. However," She hesitated.

"There will be others like Naraku." He finished. "And perhaps other Taiyoukai who would desire the jewels power."

"Hai." She admitted. "As long as I have the jewel, I will know no rest."

"We will know no rest." He corrected.

She looked up at him, catching and holding his golden eyes and seeing the promise in them.

"I will not lie to you Kagome."

He drew Tetsusaiga, the blade did not transform, but it did not reject him either.

"Tetsusaiga." She said in shock before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Inuyasha let me borrow it for this purpose, and I plan on giving it back."

"Damn right your giving it back." He heard Inuyasha mumble from behind the door.

"Kagome. I will not lie. I do not love you. I do, however, respect you and I am proud to have you as my mate. I also trust you, more then I have ever trusted another for a very long time. While it is in my right to demand many things from you, I will refrain from doing so as a sign of my respect.

"I can not promise I will love our child, I can promise I will not shun it nor banish it from my house upon your leaving of this earth, as I foolishly did to my brother and his mother.

"I will let none harm our child and will make sure it is raised with the respect it deserves." He promised.

Her eyes widened in shock, then softened.

"That means a lot to me Sesshomaru."

"I will protect you and our child from any who would dare to harm you. Now than, as your mate it is my responsibility to make sure nothing is wrong, so tell me what is bothering you. There is more other than your feelings for me and your duty to the Shikon no Tama."

She sighed. Damn inuyoukai senses.

"Everyone got something out of Naraku's defeat. Sango-chan got Kohaku-kun back. Miroku-sama's kazanna is gone. Inuyasha got his revenge and was set free by Kikyo. You got your revenge for your pride. I got a future guarding a jewel highly sought after by every villain out there. The jewel destroyed Kikyo, and I fear it will do the same for me.

"This is going to sound selfish, but I feel, I don't know. Betrayed. No that's not it. Empty maybe. The only thing that kept me going, kept me looking to the future, was the day we defeated Naraku. Now that he is gone, I have nothing left to look forward to. I never figured what it was I was going to do now that the quest is over. I have no goals.

"I always figured I would go back to my time, finish school, go to college, get a job. Things like that. But, things are different now. School is finished and I never graduated with my friends like I thought I would. My hopes for any sort of career is gone, though I guess being the Lady of the Western Lands is a full time job.

"But, It is not a job I would consider doing the rest of my life. I feel like," She paused searching for the right words to use, "I feel like a mistress. Someone to keep your bed warm until I die and you can find a true mate. I feel like nothing more then a toy to amuse you for a few years of your life. I know you don't think of me this way, but I can't help but to feel like it."

"You feel lost." He provided for her.

"Hai. Lost."

"You fear you have nothing before you, but I think you are missing something important that is right before you. Something that will, undoubtedly, give you something to look forward to."

She looked at him confused.

Smiling, he pulled her into his lap and turned her around so he was resting his head on hers. He rubbed her stomach slowly.

She blinked in shock. How could she have forgotten that? Come to think of it, how could she have forgotten to tell her family. Then again, she was concentrating on keeping Sesshomaru pacified and preventing him from killing every last person who crossed him, which was almost every person they had come across.

"Oh kami!" She shot up.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I never told my mother I was with child. Kami, she will want to know she is going to have a grandchild and I completely forgot when we were there."

He blinked at her. Human's are such fickle creatures, constantly changing their thoughts and emotions in a blink of an eye.

"Does it mean a lot to you?"

"Hai."

"Then we will go to visit her in a few days, after the children's return party."

Kagome chuckled.

"I apologise for that. I gave them the idea to keep them distracted." She sighed.

"I will suffer whatever indignities they have planned in order to pay them back."

"Good. Because I would really hate to have to force you. But look on the up side," she smiled up at him, "I'll be right there beside you looking just as foolish."

He smiled back down at her. "Then let us be fools together."

She chuckled. The sound of her door crashing in made her jump in surprise and clutch onto him in fear. Her fear was quickly replaced by an onslaught of anger, embarrassment, and amusement.

"Oswari." She shouted, hearing the satisfying sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground.

She marched out of her bedroom, Sesshomaru right beside her. By the time she made it out, only Inuyasha was left. The others had quickly disappeared the moment the door had fallen in. All but Shippo anyway.

"Gomen Kagome." Shippo apologized, helping Inuyasha stand up. "Inuyasha and I were goofing around and we kind of fell into your door."

Kagome blinked.

"Oh. Gomen Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Shippo, surprised the Kitsune had covered for his brother.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to get cleaned up then properly thank the other lords and ladies for their help." She left him standing there.

Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha back his sword before retreating to his study to catch up on missed work.

"Arigato, Shippo." Inuyasha said as the two of them walked down the hall.

"No sweat Inuyasha. Can you help Rin and I with the return ceremony?"

Inuyasha was about to say no, but he did owe the kid one. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else to do around here and it would help chase off the bad memories of this place.

(break)

"I would like to thank all everyone, on behalf of Sesshomaru-sama and myself, for your assistance with the hanyou Naraku and for caring for us during our injuries. I would like to thank Shippo-chan and Rin-chan, for putting on this event, and would like to thank Sekira and Inuyasha for also offering their assistance." Kagome bowed to their guest as she sat back down next to Sesshomaru.

Rin and Shippo had done a great job. She had almost expected something childish and was completely surprised when the kids had made it rather formal, though they did make sure to add their own childish flair.

Kagome was dressed in a new kimono to replace the one Naraku had destroyed. Rin knew it was Sesshomaru's favourite and made sure it would be replaced for this event. She had also made sure to pick the flowers artfully braided into Kagome's hair by Sekira.

The hall was decorated with flowers, butterflies, and other such beautiful things. Of course, keeping with the family theme, white dogs were also playing amongst them. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat alone at a head table. The other three lords and their ladies sat at the table to their direct right while Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, Sekira, and Jaken sat at the table on their left.

Dinner was an astounding variety of both youkai and human food. So far everything seemed formal enough that Kagome was beginning to relax, though Sesshomaru was as stiff as a board. Then again, she didn't notice the sly glances Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha were sharing.

Sesshomaru was not wearing his usual royal robes. No, the children had dressed him up in something different. Still, he looked good in it, he had to admit. And he could not have agreed more with the kimono they had chosen for Kagome.

He was wearing a light blue outfit with golden phoenix's in flight the exact same color of his eyes. Both of them were wearing headbands, his golden, hers storm grey. Both were set with gems, his amber, hers smoky quartz.

Dinner was served and both of them ate with dignity while the children and Inuyasha ate with barely passing grace. It was halfway through dinner when the 'entertainment' began.

"My lords and ladies." Inuyasha said as he stood up, also dressed elegantly for a change.

Indeed, the hanyou was wearing a white kimono with golden leaves on it that matched his eyes. Rin and Shippo were also wearing nice kimono's, though not as expensive or elegant. Rin's was in black with white birds and Shippo's was a ruby red with emerald dragons.

The lords and ladies looked to him. He gazed back at them, surprised to see respect and attentiveness in their eyes instead of the hatred and contempt he usually saw. Then again, they had come to Kagome's call so they couldn't be that bad if they helped a human they barely knew.

Now that he had the entire assembly attention, he felt a twinge of fear stir within him. He was most certainly not use to addressing an audience, let alone one that was paying respectful attention to him.

"Hell, if Sesshomaru can do it, so can I." He thought determinedly. "I would like to thank you for attending our Return Party, so graciously put together and planned by Shippo and Rin."

"Wow, never knew the hanyou knew such a long word like graciously, let alone what it meant." Sesshomaru thought as Inuyasha continued and the two children beamed and puffed out their chests in pride.

"We have many different things planned this evening for your delight, though I am sure my brother won't enjoy half of them."

That got the crowd laughing, and earned him a scowl from his brother and a chuckle from Kagome, who placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to calm him down.

"And as much as Sesshomaru isn't going to enjoy them, I know Kagome is going to hate them just as much."

"I should punish you for this Inuyasha, but I understand that I owe you and the children a lot, so please commence with our torture." Kagome said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha smirked and she felt a twinge of fear.

"What have you planned?" She demanded.

He took a book out of his robe and showed it to her.

"Oh kami." She groaned. "When did you get that?"

"It was in your bag. You kind of left that behind."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked apprehensively.

"A book of games and such for parties. They are suppose to be fun, but…. very embarrassing." She explained.

"How embarrassing?"

Several hours later had him just about ready to kill Inuyasha and the children for the things they had to do. The women all enjoyed it, but the men, they would never outlive this embarrassment.

He wasn't sure what had been worse, the embarrassment, or Inuyasha's constant smirk that refused to leave his face. The hanyou was so dead once this was over, rather Kagome liked it or not. There was no way he was letting the hanyou get away with this.

It was late by the time they retired for the evening. Kagome followed him to his room, bypassing her own. She helped him undress before undressing herself and joining him in their shared bed.

"You enjoyed yourself." He commented, finally noticing the beaming smile on her face and the dancing light in her eyes.

"Very much so, though I will make sure to subdue Inuyasha so you can kill him a few times." She chuckled.

She moved over to him, nestling up against him. He stared down at her.

"I missed your warmth." She murmured, rubbing up against him.

Smiling, he pulled her closer and took a strong whiff of her scent.

"I missed your scent." He admitted.

She smiled and twisted in his arm to look up at him. His eyes, such an intense gold. She snuggled against him again and lost herself to sleep. He rested his head above hers and also drifted off to sleep.

No. He did not love her, but he did respect her, and that was more than he had ever expected to find in a mate.


	17. Epiloge

Epilogue

"So, you're going to live here than?" Kagome asked as she sat across from Sango and Miroku.

Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo were off somewhere near by. Sango had been relived when Kohaku had suddenly come out of his shell at the sight of Rin, who had ran up to him the moment she saw him.

Kagome could tell that a great burden had been taken off of her chest and knew right than and there that Kohaku had not been adjusting well. She also noticed Miroku's hand had not slipped once. She hopped it was a sign of their relationship growing.

"Yes. The villagers asked us to remain and have even giving us this house in return for protection from Youkai and human attacks." Miroku answered.

"That's great." Kagome exclaimed.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango asked. "Now that Naraku is dead what are you going to do?"

Kagome sighed as she answered.

"I had always figured I would go home and return to the life I left behind, but that isn't exactly going to happen now is it? Having a child at my age, while not unheard of, is not really agreed upon either. Not to mention I would have no way to support us and I have no doubt in my mind that my child will stick out as much as Inuyasha does." She chuckled.

While there was sadness in her voice, there was very little pain. She was showing her pregnancy now and she had no desire to let her friends see her like this. Things had been easy for her so far, but the smell of eggs tended to make her sick.

She also felt slightly sick in the morning and tended to take a few extra minutes to rise. It had only been a month since Naraku's defeat and she was still feeling weak from the injuries she had taken and the power she had used.

Her wrist still throbbed and was done up in a splint. She could hardly wait to get to her mothers house so she could get some x-rays and get proper bindings.

"So tell me, what was it like having Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same house for a whole month?" Miroku asked.

Kagome chuckled.

"Let's me say this. If you didn't know they were brothers before, you would certainly know now. They did, however, take their conflicts to the dojo where the kids wouldn't see them.

"I must admit though, they did a great job keeping their tempers in check. Inuyasha was, get this, civil, and Sesshomaru didn't once insult him in front of the other lords. As for the rulers of the Eastern, Northern, and South Western lands, they left with respect for us all."

"That is good to have such close allies with such strong lords." Miroku said.

"Yes. That is true." She agreed.

"How is you relationship with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, dreading the answer.

Kagome smiled, taking her by surprise.

"Good, actually. We had a talk and got several things off of our chest."

"He does not care for you." Miroku stated.

"On the contrary. He does not love me, but he does care for my safety. He said he respects me and I respect him. He has been very honest to me and has opened up a little. I think he appreciated having someone to confide in who he knows wont judge him. Not like some selfish hanyou's I know of." She said slightly louder.

"Keh. Who would want to confide in you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in, Keade, limping badly, by his side.

Age had truly been catching up to the old Miko.

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled in warning.

He cringed.

"Kagome-sama, where is Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"A few miles that way." Kagome answered, pointing west.

"How do you know?" Sango asked, wondering if there was more to Kagome's mating mark then any mere human knew.

"He told me he would be there and would be waiting for me." She answered.

"Oh."

Her friends actually looked disappointed. Kagome smiled as she looked at them noticing how much different they looked without the shadow of Naraku hanging over them.

Their laughter sounded sweeter and the tight lines on their faces were gone. There was no haunted look in their eyes anymore. If anything, they sparkled with the pure joy of life.

"_It is as if a heavy burden we never noticed has been lifted from our shoulders. With new worries replacing the old." _She though, rubbing her stomach. _"Although, these are worries that are half pleasant._" She thought as she removed her hand form her stomach to realize her friends were looking at her with a hint of laughter in their eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "A few." She admitted.

"When will you be able to visit?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to visit at least once a month, and of course when the child is born." She answered.

"What does Sesshomaru think of this?" Miroku asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "But, he has been over protective lately, and he said our child will be raised with the respect it deserves."

"I wonder if it'll have dog ears like Inuyasha." Sango wondered.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, being strangely silent.

"I hope so." Kagome said dreamily. "They are so cute."

"My ears are not cute." Inuyasha denied.

"They are so. And I hope my child has cute dog ears like yours." She said.

"They are not cute." He snarled, jumping to his feet.

"They are cute, right Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?"

"Leave us out of this." Miroku said, waving his hands defensively.

Keade sighed.

"When are you expecting Kagome?" Keade asked.

"Um. Let's see. June, July, August….." She started counting the months on her finger's, stopping on the ninth. "Mid February, I think, assuming Inuyoukai don't have a shorter period." She answered.

"Not a good time to be travelling." Miroku stated.

"No. But I know I will be alright. Besides, it is not like I have never tramped around in winter before, only this time there wont be hoards of youkai trying to kill me for jewel shards." She chuckled.

"No, only for the entire jewel." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, what youkai has the power to beat Sesshomaru? As much as I know the two of you STILL don't get along, even you have to admit his is astonishingly powerful." Kagome lectured.

"Keh."

She sighed, wondering if she was ever going to win this argument with him. She was very thankful he had accepted her new life without any of the possessiveness Kouga had shown. He even went so far as to keep his rude comments about his brother to himself. For that she was eternally grateful.

It still felt strange being mated to Sesshomaru, but she was adjusting slowly. Things, she knew, could have been a lot worse. He could have thrown her in some long forgotten place of his estate and forgot about her, but he hadn't.

"Kagome. Who will be your midwife?" Keade asked.

"Um….. The thought never occurred to me, but I think Sekira. I would love for it to be you Keade-bachan, but…"

"I am not as young as I use to be and traveling in the winter is not good for my health." Keade answered for her.

"Kagome-sama." Came the cry of Rin as she came running into the hut, Shippo right next to her with Kohaku following more dignified and a slight light in his eyes that hadn't been there since Naraku's defeat.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Kagome asked as she took the flowers Rin had picked for her and artfully arranged.

"Ah-Un is here with Jaken." Shippo answered. "He said he has a message from Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome frowned in worry as she stood up and headed out the door, Inuyasha and Sango following her while Miroku tended to Keade. The twin headed dragon and Jaken were waiting for her on the outskirts of the village.

"Jaken, what is it?" She asked concerned.

"Sesshomaru-sama had to leave to tend to business and has requested you visit your family now before returning home." He said officially, not once throwing out a rude remark.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Then I shall do that. Rin-chan, Shippo-chan, stay here and be good. I'll be back in a few hours." She said as she took several parcels from Ah-Un's back full of the cloth Sesshomaru and she had promised her mother in exchange for the goods they procured from her time during their last visit.

Inuyasha let her on his back before taking off to the well and jumping through. She frowned as a thought occurred to her then.

"Inuyasha?"

He let her down and turned to look at her.

"Sesshomaru told me never to allow myself to be touched by another male, yet, at the matting ceremony I had to dance with many, and he does not seem to mind your scent on me. Why?"

Inuyasha looked at her blankly, than realized she would have no way of known. He flushed slightly in embarrassment as he answered.

"The whole point of dancing with the other lords was to cover you in their scent. It's a ritual used to make sure the new lord and lady mate that night seeing as how the male can not stand the scent of others on his mate."

"And yours?"

"Sesshomaru is not some lesser youkai who losses control over the littlest things. My scent is not a threat to his claim, so it is easy for him to ignore it."

"Unlike Kouga's." She figured. "He found Kouga's scent a threat to his claim." She figured.

"Keh. I find Kouga's scent awful to begin with."

"Ah. So you are admitting you and Sesshomaru have something in common?" She teased as they walked across the courtyard to the door of her house.

"We have the same color hair." Inuyasha pointed out, surprisingly not getting defensive.

"So much has changed about him." She thought as they walked through the door and announced their arrival.

"Kagome." Her mother greeted warmly as she hugged her daughter, the Kimono thankfully, hiding her grown abdomen from her mother.

"Hay sis." Her brother greeted warmly as he came rushing down the stairs to hug her.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you. Are things going well?" Her mother asked him.

"Naraku is dead and the jewel completed." Inuyasha answered with a wide grin.

"Hey sis, where is Sesshomaru?" Souta asked.

"Since when did you care about him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. I like you more. Want to play video games with me?"

He looked to Kagome and her mother, knowing girl talk was about to ensue and quickly accepted, following Souta upstairs.

Kagome handed her mother her packages as she followed her to the living room and sat down across from her slowly.

"So, your quest is finished then?" Her mother asked as she opened the packages.

Kagome waited to answer as her mother gasped at the material and almost dropped it.

"Kagome, this is…."

"Worth a fortune in our time, I know." She smiled. "But we have lots as we trade in it. However, that is the crème of the crop. Just because I am now the Lady of the Western Lands doesn't mean I forgot about my origins, and who it was who raised me. Besides, I have another long shopping list and more film to be developed."

She could hardly wait to see this set, and she knew that this set would alleviate any lingering doubt about Sesshomaru in her mothers eyes. Seeing him face first in a pie would send her mother into fits of laughter, she just knew.

"Mom, I have great news I have to share with you, and I apologise for not having told you sooner."

"What is it dear?"

Kagome smiled up at her mother as she told her.

Her mother looked at her stunned for a second, then rushed around the table and hugged her warmly.

"When?" Her mother asked.

"I knew before our last visit, but I forgot to tell you, seeing as how I was having to keep my attention on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I thought for sure they would start a fight with each other." She answered. "Also."

She held up her bandaged wrist.

"My wrist was sort of broken during that last battle with Naraku. Can you make an appointment for me to get it looked at?"

"Of course dear. Wait right there."

Her mother left to use the phone and returned a few minutes latter.

"We're in luck. Dr. Hoji said he could look at it right now and would also like to do an ultrasound to see how the child is doing."

"Um.. Okay. But mom, my child is going to be a hanyou like Inuyasha. What is the ultra sound going to show?"

"At this point dear, nothing much other than if the child has a healthy heart beat and such. Come on then, let's get going. Inuyasha," Her mother shouted up the stairs, "can you watch Souta while Kagome and I run to town?"

"Keh. Only if you bring back lots of Ramen and four sets of those pictures." He called back down.

Kagome's mother looked at her as she flushed.

"Very well." Her mother agreed.

They left together, dropping the film off first before making it to the hospital where they were met by Dr. Hoji, who was an old family friend. They took x-rays of her wrist first, developing the prints while they did the ultrasound.

"Well, how does it look?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Good. Very good. Looks like you are going to have a healthy child Kagome." Dr. Hoji answered before asking her a bunch of questions on how she was feeling and other such things.

The x-ray results came in and he rebound her wrist, telling her it would take another couple of weeks for the bones to heal and complimenting on the work her previous attended had done.

They picked up the film and returned home. She groaned at the pictures and understood why Inuyasha wanted so many sets. When Sesshomaru saw these she just knew he would destroy every last one of them, after killing Inuyasha and the children.

Her suspicion on her mothers reaction was proven correct. Any man willing to suffer through that for the sake of his wife was clearly not a bad man. She left with Inuyasha, landing on the other side of the well around evening.

She gathered the children, gave everyone a hug, and left on Ah-Un, wanting to get home as quickly as possible with the completed Jewel still around her neck and no one to protect her should they come across something she could not handle.

Nothing of the sort occurred. They made it home safely, Sesshomaru returning shortly after.

"Where did you go?" She asked as they undressed for the evening.

"To deal with some business." He answered and didn't elaborate.

She didn't push as she settled into bed, curling up against him for warmth. Summer was quickly turning into fall and it was starting to get cold. She was just thankful he acted as a in-bed furnace or she would be freezing every night.

"_A month ago I never would have even considered doing this with him, now it is just natural. It is strange, I don't feel like I'm in love. I just feel….. safe when I'm with him. Like nothing can hurt me our my child." _She thought dreamily as she drifted off to sleep, curling up closer to her heating source. "_He'd probably kill me if he knew I thought of him as a furnace."_ She chuckled to herself as her eyes finally dropped and a peaceful sleep claimed her.

* * *

This is the end of Midsummer's eve. The story continues in Midwinter's Eve, which I will now be going through and editing. Thank you all for reading and I would still love to hear any feed back on what you thought and way's to improve my writing. I still can not believe this story is now 6 years old and once again a huge thank you to all my reviewers and for the constructive criticism you have sent my way that has gone a long way towards improving my writing.


End file.
